Entre la sangre y el deseo los dioses bailan
by settgel
Summary: La vida de Edward Anthony Masen es un completo infierno, fue abandonado por sus padres y engañado y maltratado por su madre adoptiva provocando que casi acabe con su vida, pero luego conoce a una niña en la escuela y todo cambia.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE **__**STEPHENIE MEYER PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE….**_

_Capítulo 1_

"_Quien sabe de dolor, todo lo sabe."_

_(Dante Alighieri)_

Vivir una vida llena de lujos y padres que te arropan en las noches lo único que hacen es desear una viada en una gran casa donde las luces de docenas de arañas con centenas de bombillas iluminan tu casa, es la mediocridad de creer que allá fuera solo están las cosas que se te fueron dadas. No escoges tu destino o tu futuro naces con el escrito en una tarjeta bancaria con muchos ceros a la derecha y padres tan ciegos por las luces de sus propias arañas que no te dejan ver la oscuridad y es allí en esa oscuridad en donde vive la desesperación, el miedo, las pesadillas y Dios.

La luz no nos sorprende, es lo que no se puede ver, tocar, oler o ni siquiera sonar como es, lo que te intriga y te impulsa dejándote ver que hay más, te adentras a la oscuridad buscándote, hurgando en lo que quisieras y no tienes y al final descubres que solo quieres ver. En las noches cuando hay luna llena el cielo se ilumina y solo la vez a ella hermosa, blanca y pura. No puedes ver las estrella son muchas y tienen una luz tenue pero no las ves aunque sea de noche. Cuando la luna al fin descansa y la noche está más oscura y tenebrosa miras al cielo y vez que no hay nubes entonces descubres que la luna solo ocultaba las miles de luces de la noche. Es lo que deseamos al fin ver las estrellas pero eso solo se puede cuando no hay luz y la noche se vuelve oscura tenebrosas bajo las luces de cualquier ciudad.

Para algunos niños la noche es una criatura llena de monstruos y sombras oscuras a las cuales hay que temerle, gritan y correr al cuarto de sus padres para que estos los consueles y le digan que todo estará bien. La noche es tortura y miedo. Para otros es un mundo mágico alentado por la presencia nocturna de las hadas y Santa Claus, los reyes magos y el ratón Pérez. Es un mundo mágico en el cual quieren incursar y donde sus padres no pueden interrumpir sus juegos.

Sentado en su cama a las tres de la mañana Edward Anthony Masen cree que la noche es su aliada en ella puede sonar con una mano en su cabello y un dulce olor a pastel, con un beso en la mejilla y una tierna sonrisa de unos labios cálidos y suaves de una mujer que en sí parece un ángel, esos momentos son los únicos que aún conserva puros, no hay miedos solo alegría. Los sueños y la oscuridad lo cubren lo protegen, pero en las noches de Edward Anthony no hay hadas, nunca ha llegado santa, nunca ha habido reyes magos y la mujer en sus sueños siempre desaparece cuando el abre los ojos.

Jueves 20 de junio de 2004:

Se levanta de su cama y frota sus ojos, se da una ducha y coloca una franela blanca con unos pantalones azules de algodón, va a la cocina y allí descubre a su madre en la sentada en la mesa. Edward se dirige a la nevera bajo la visión de su madre. Ella no tarda en hablarle y a su corta edad recordarle que es otro cumpleaños. No obstante lo único que él desea es irse y caminar el kilómetro y medio a la escuela donde estará seguro pero sus ilusiones se pierden cuando ella le dice:

-sabes mi amor, hoy te he preparado una sorpresa. Sé que te tengo que recompensar por lo poco que fuiste para tus padres, mira que abandonarte el mismo día que naciste y dejarte en un callejón para que mueras.

Ella le dice y Edward siente que cada ano sus palabras duelen aún más, no entiende porque su madre se lo recuerda tanto y no sabe qué hace en si este día en casa ella nunca esta y hoy regularmente siquiera lo llama.

-ya lo sé mama ¿Qué me preparaste?

-bueno veras te llevare a nadar a la playa hoy ¿Qué te parece?

-pero yo no sé nadar

-no te preocupes, se aprende en el acto ¿sabes? Los humanos crecemos envueltos en líquido, será como estar en el puto vientre de tu madre.

Fueron a la playa, Edward veía con terror como estaban tan lejos en ese bote que apenas divisaba la orilla, de pronto sintió un empujón y una voz a lo lejos que decía _"anda Edward nada sino no llegaras a la orilla" _pero él no sabía nadar sentía que sus manos se cansaban, daba gracias a las pocas clases de natación que le habían dado en la escuela pero aun así a los 10 minutos sintió su cuerpo hundirse y posteriormente un tirón fuerte de sus cabellos.

-niño imbécil te dije que nadaras, eres un inútil, no sirves para nada.

Elizabeth Masen mientras le golpeaba las costillas a su hijo sentía una gran alegría al recordar como el maldito niño se hundía sintió ganas de dejarlo allí quizás las olas lo llevarían sin vida a la playa, pero ¿Qué diversión habría en aquello? Ninguna, era más divertido torturarlo, era tan débil y ella lo odiaba tanto.

Al regreso a casa Edward se sujetaba su amoratado abdomen mientras su madre lo empujaba hacia el piso frente a la chimenea, siempre es igual pero esta vez ella no se marcha y lo deja solo lo cual duele más que los golpes, hoy no iría a la escuela y su madre le dijo que tampoco iría al día siguiente, él sabía que eso lo único que anunciaba era un fin de semana de hambre y tortura.

Viernes 21 de junio 2004 24:30:

Estaba sentado en la mesa ella lo veía y le sonreía mientras le preguntaba si deseaba más pastel, hay un hombre de espaldas el cual está armando unas vías para un tren, mira a la mujer quien lo mira sin sonreír mientras le tira agua con la llave de la cocina y empieza a carcajearse junto con él. Se despierta y se da cuenta que esta mojado y su madre está en la puerta sonriendo.

-levántate vamos a ver una película.

Edward llega la sala de entretenimiento y hay un video puesto en la tv y un título que cita _"Scream" _pero luego ve que su madre cambia otra y le dice:

-Vamos a ver las películas que le gustan a Edward ya ver.

-Ok.

Empieza la película con una niña cantando una canción extraña que Edward no entiende y luego el tiembla al ver el horrible monstruo asomándose en la pantalla. Cierra los ojos pero Elizabeth lo obliga a ver, ella come unas palomitas, él tiene hambre pero no se atreve a tocar el tazón.

-¿tienes hambre bebe? Bueno si ves la película quizás mañana te de algo.

La película acaba y Edward hace amago de pararse pero ella lo detiene y pone la que se titula _"Scream" _esta aterrado, quiere ir a su cuarto y encerrarse en su closet. Pero ella lo detiene nuevamente y con un golpe en el estómago le advierte que más le vale ver. Al final de las películas dice:

-ves Edward, ves que sonar es malo, los sueños solo son para gente que bale y tú no vales nada eres un perdedor y los perdedores solo suenan con monstruos, los perdedores son llamados a media noche para ser devorados. Ahora mi cielo toma te lo has ganado.

Elizabeth le pasa 8 palomitas en un papel servilleta.

-feliz cumpleaños mi amor.

Edward se va a costar pero no duerme ni esa noche ni las 7 siguientes noches, las pesadillas lo inundan y no tiene a nadie está solo en casa es así desde que cumplió 4 años y pudo abrir el refrigerador. La mujer de olor a pastel no vuelve a aparecer y el hombre con las manos agiles ya no arma juguetes para él, esa noche Elizabeth le robo lo único que lo sostenían. Sus sueños se han ido y con él su fuerza.

Jueves 26 de Junio 2004, 23:50:

Edward está en el sótano las cuerdas están enredadas en el techo y cuelgan hasta llegar al piso, sabe que ya se le ha acabado el tiempo y no quiere seguir viviendo así o tal vez es la falta de sueño y hambre que lo han hecho alucinar todo el fin de semana o quizás los temblores a causa del gran dolor que siente en su cuerpo por los golpes que lo hacen ver todos esos monstruos en su casa y escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse, se teme que sea ella y ese es el mayor de sus temores. Se dijo que acabaría con eso pero mañana, en la escuela no se hacía notar pero mañana saludaría a alguien y diría su nombre ante sus compañeros después de la hora del almuerzo, le diría a su maestra que es muy dulce y le tocaría "_Claro de Luna"_ a su maestro de música ellos son los únicos que lo han hecho feliz, luego llegaría acaso y se colgaría en el sótano. Nadie lo detendría y lo descubrirían hasta dos semanas después.

Jueves 27 de Junio 2004 11:30 am:

Estaba en el patio de la escuela planeando sus pasos de minutos después y escucho mucho ruido a su alrededor, vio unos niños pelear y golpear a alguien decidió que era esta la oportunidad de hacerse notar. Era el primer paso para su planeada despedida silenciosa. Y al fin las estrellas salieron.

" _Pronto se aprende a amar a un corazón suave. "_

El viento en su cara, sus manos en su cintura y su olor llenando cada una de sus células. Él era peligroso, salvaje y poseso todo lo que en sus muy lindos y oscuro libros estaba escrito. Él era aún más oscuro, un cuervo picando su cuerpo y llamándola cuando quisiera y ella contestaba e iba a él. Su olor la llamaba estaba en su memoria en su ser. Olía a mar y sangre, a tierra y a sabia de árbol a la madera de pino cortado, a menta, a lluvia torrencial, a sabanas húmedas por el sexo brutal y profuso.

Ella con 18 años lo único que deseaba era morir entrelazada al cuerpo de ese ángel infernal que la alejaba de la más perfecta y respetada familia de todo el lugar. El, su madre ajena a su camino, a sus padres inexistentes y sus motos. Su alma era libre, pero su cuerpo estaban atados a una idea imprecada en su corazón por el mismo demonio hecho mujer y la cual, nunca debió tomar el derecho de ser llamada madre. Era inteligente, hermoso y hábil, pero sin embargo solo y triste, en un mundo de amigos casi inexistentes, viajes perdido en planes de la memoria, de sangre y dolor. Solo ella, esa niña de ojos oscuros y melancólicos, cabello despeinado y ese horrible abrigo blanco con la flor rosa en el pecho que ella misma había bordado, solo ella lo escuchaba, lo amaba por él, "mi ángel" "mi niña" "_mi mujer _"esto último siempre lo decía para él pues no quería asustarla, porque la deseaba, la deseaba con fuerza, deseo de guardar y juntar su piel a la suya. Pero aun así ella solo ella, lo amaba. Ya tenía 18 años y estaba en el mismo grado que ella, ella era magnifica e inteligente, amable frente a todos y adorada por los maestros, pero solo él sabía que para ella ese lugar había dejado de tener significado hacía ya 5 años.

_-sabes ángel un día me iré y no regresare, odio este pueblito de mierda, me arrebato parte de mí y no dejare que me quite mi alma, no señor._

Ella, solo ella, con sus palabras dulces frente a todos y solo él conocía lo salvaje que era, solo él. Pero cuando ella hablaba de irse él nunca se atrevía a decirle que él nunca se iría, porque fuera de ay no era nadie. Su madre se lo había dicho y él se la había creído. Esa mujer lo había vuelto un hombre temeroso y cobarde, solo su niña le daba un poco de su valentía pero cuando ella desaparecía en las noches todo se iba a la mierda. Y este puto mundo seguía siendo oscuro y él no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo sin ella.

-_ya casi llegamos ángel_.

La sentía abrazarlo, siempre era lo mismo, cuanta más cerca estaban más ella lo apretaba. Sus manitas eran suaves ella olía a tierra y a sexo, olía a pureza, olía a libertad, si, con ella atrapando su cintura, él, era libre. Cuando llegaban a su lugar su cabaña solo de ellos, apartados de todos, la atrapaba y la besaba como no se puede besar frente a nadie, ella su sabor, sus sonidos y su voz lo excitaba, lo llamaba y lo asustaba. Ella tenía poder sobre él, lo era todo en este puto mundo de pura mierda ella era bálsamo alegría y tortura.

Ella lo apretaba lo acariciaba le gustaba su cabello, era lacio y abundante, el sol del crepúsculo vivía en sus hebras de colores indescifrables, salvaje y totalmente desordenado y sus ojos, ojos de bosque en primavera, de yerba fresca ojos verdes que ella amaba, sus ojos solo ella los conocía, sus besos la asfixiaban siempre era igual, pero si moría de asfixia en ese momento no se quejaría. Le rezaría al diablo para que no la devolviera pues ella era feliz. La tomaba por la cadera y la alzaba sobre su cintura en la moto. Ella lo adoraba, eran uno siempre con solo mirarse, se pertenecían. Ella se sentía poco, él tomaba sus coletas y jugaba con ellas, ella odiaba su cabello largo y salvaje totalmente indomable, con reflejos claros y rojizos pero él lo amaba y pasaba horas venerándolo, su piel era muy clara pero ella sabía que a él, le gustaba la piel de su abdomen y solo en la conocía, la había tocado y saboreado, mientras pasaban horas abrazados, el con sus manos bajo su feo suéter y ella disfrutando del toque afrodisiaco y sensual de su ángel. Cuando el, la tocaba era el cielo y el infierno, nunca había suficiente tiempo para ellos las caricias, los toques, lamidas y besos. Manos en lugares inapropiados y aun así los minutos no alcanzaban. La presión de sus sexos hasta la asfixia y orgasmos táctiles que desatan el infierno en un lugar donde solo las veces de los ángeles se escuchaban.

Una simple cabaña, decorada y reparada poco a poco por ambos era el testigo mudo e incondicional de toda esa pasión acumulada. Los arboles de todo el rededor y un arroyo cercano era su compañía, el olor a suelo húmedo y troncos de árboles viejos y fuertes. No existía cielo que se comparara a ese lugar, ni infierno que fuera más quemante.

Pero siempre daban las diez de la noche y ella tenía que cumplir horarios, no porque lo deseaba sino porque se lo debía a esas personas que la acunaron en una época en que, si no fuera por su ángel ella hubiese muerto de pena y él tenía que ir a seguir muriendo como cada noche que se despedían.

"_Levantado el muro contra la voluntad de los inmortales dioses, no debía subsistir largo tiempo"_

_(Homero)_

Llego al bar de Emmet Macarhty y como cada noche se sentaba al lado de la barra en la parte más lejana del tumulto que allí se congregaba. Emmet se acercaba y como cada noche se juraba que le daría por lo menos un poco de sosiego al joven que desde hacía 3 años se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-¿cómo te fue hoy?

-bien Emm, sabes que eso es la gloria, estaba con ella recuerda no era… mamá.

-Dios eres un marica le tienes miedo a esa culebra ella no sabe nada y aun así le temes, si yo fuera tú me la llevaba de aquí, si esa gente se da cuenta se la llevara y donde va tu no iras, te lo digo Edward ya ten valor.

-ella es demasiado para mí, no la merezco soy un idiota, ella es frágil Emmet, necesita ser protegida y yo ni siquiera puedo sacarme a mi madre de la cabeza.

-¿eso no ha impedido nada o sí? Ella me gusta es buena chica y cuando estas con ella eres fuerte y no le temes a esa anaconda que llamas madre, cuando entenderás que ella no tiene poder de elegir quien eres. Sabes espero que ella no te odie cuando le digas que no iras con ella, porque tú te quedaras y seré yo quien recoja tus huesos y no quiero esa responsabilidad.

-ella debe estar dormida ya…..

Dice mirando al vacío sin atender el reproche de Emmet.

-…Como me gustaría dormir con ella solo una noche, igual que cuando éramos niños y podría vivir recordándola siempre, soy un cobarde pero Elizabeth es todo lo que conozco y ella le haría daño si supiera que la quiero, que la amo como lo hago.

-¿sabes? lo fantástico es que encontraste la respuesta fácil, voy donde Emmet cada noche y me emborracho como idiota.

Sí, porque él sabía que ella se iría y que el recuerdo de callejones y cabañas no sería suficiente para él, la quería dejando huellas en su cama, que sus sabanas olieran a ella y que sus cuerpo se impregnará de su esencia divina. Así era como cada noche Edward Masen hijo adoptivo de una mujer que apenas veía una vez al mes y unos padres que nunca había conocido, se sentaba a emborracharse en el bar de su amigo después de haber dejado a su niña en la casa de sus padres adoptivos, ella decía que su casa siempre seria esa cabaña casi en ruinas que ellos habían intentado arreglar.

Había vivido y nacido en Forks, ese maldito pueblo con ojos de cuervo en cualquier esquina, estaba en el último año de la secundaria, le interesaba la música tocaba el piano a la perfección, tenía una afición con las motos y los autos veloces, era de los más inteligentes de la escuela, le gustaban los libros, más bien lo que había en ellos, viajes, caminos, hombres y mujeres que eran libres o luchaban por su libertad, poetas góticos que le enseñaban lo oscuro y mágico del amor y la muerte, sobre todo algunos que hablaban de la mediocridad de un alma el cual no pertenecía a sí mismo.

Su madre, Elizabeth, le había dicho lo poco que era y que no era necesario que fuera a la universidad o salir del pueblo, pues el siempre seria de ella y mataría a quien la apartara. Sin embargo nunca estaba, él siempre estaba solo en una mansión llena de un aire de soledad y vacío hasta que cumplió 8anos y desde hace 4 años, con tarjetas de miles de dólares, autos y nada de eso era lo que él deseaba. Quería estudiar Medicina esa carrera siempre lo llamo, sentía que era su rumbo y el deseo de esta, solo era superado por el deseo que tenía hacia su niña. Pero la anaconda apretaba su agarre y no se cansaba de recordarle que ella era su dueña.

_-de que te serviría ir a la universidad si no lo lograras, ¿es que no en tiendes? eres un perdedor tal como tus padres, sin valor alguno e igual de cobarde._

_-puedo intentarlo, yo puedo intentarlo, déjame intentarlo mamá, déjame intentarlo._

_-si lo haces lo harás solo, no te apoyare, es más, llamare a esas escuelas y les diré lo mal que estas de la cabeza. ¿Crees que te aceptaran Eddy? eres mi niño y no me dejaras no lo harás._

Y ella sabía que él no hablaría más del asunto.

Pero su niña con palabras digna de un camionero se le plantaba al recuerdo de la anaconda y con los ojos llenos de furia le gritaba:

_-la vida, sin las personas que amamos es una mierda cielo, pero a pesar de lo solos que nos sintamos hay gente buena y merecen ser ayudad, gente que tienen lo que hemos perdido y los esperan en casa. Pero hay otras niño, que merecen ser quemadas en el puto infierno y la humanidad nos agradecerá por ello. Tú serás un gran doctor cielo, curaras almas y salvaras personas de hundirse, igual como lo has hecho con migo lo que ella dijo me importa la más mínima mierda._

Ella planeaba que cuando se graduaran se irían a estudiar, estudiarían medicina en la misma universidad. Ya los habían aceptado en cuatro, solo era elegir cual y cuando ella cumpliera 20 años, se mudarían juntos, trabajarían y el por fin podría deshacerse del fantasma que recorría sus oídos en las noches y lo hacía delirar invocando la mediocridad del alma, se irían a Inglaterra allí esa mujer no podría alcanzarlo, no, ella no lo alcansara.

-sabes que es lo peor de todo Emmet que no sé cómo hare para vivir sin ella. Pero no concibo el acabar con esta vida, pues sé que en algún lugar ella vive y yo tendré la esperanza de que vuelva, aunque solo sea para mirarla desde lejos e imaginar su olor junto a mí. No me importa soportar este infierno, rezare porque un día ella no logre matarme, y así poder volver a ver a mi ángel.

Porque, eso era el, un hombre muerto sin ella. No sabía que hacer pero como dejar a su madre ella lo había atendido y cuidado cuando sus padres lo abandonaron de niño y trabajaba duro por él. Lo único que le pedía era que se quedara con ella siempre, ella era su madre pero ¿y su niña?

-vamos hermano, te llevare a tu casa.

Le decía Emmet mientras lo cargaba. Era su amigo el único que tenía en realidad los demás solo querían el maldito dinero de su madre, Emmet en cambio se sentaba y lo escuchaba pero al final cuando caía en su hermosa y enorme cama fría, solo quedaba el con sus sueños y en todos estaba su niña y las voces de su madre.

Buenas noches, mi niña, mi amor.

Luego caía en la inconciencia y el desampara, entre las voces de su madre y los sueños con su ángel.

_-no eres nada._

_-solo yo te he querido._

_-solo yo, te recogí te cuide y me pagas queriéndote ir. _

_La bebida de-Let viene con mami_ .

Y así era como cada noche, él se entregaba a la oscuridad, al dolor, la desolación y el desamor de su madre. Pero aun así él tenía algo de luz siempre soñaba con ella. Ella que desde los ocho años era la única fuente de alegría.

Aún era un niño cuando la conoció, igual de triste y solo. Estaba sentado en el patio de la escuela cuando de pronto unos niños empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, nunca fue muy sociable, pero ese día se había prometido que se haría notar ante sus compañeros y esa era su oportunidad. Al llegar al lugar vio una niña de pantalones cortos, camisa azul y botas marrones de trabajo, tenía dos trenzas atrapadas por unas ligas negras, que colgaban a cada lado de los hombros y bajaban por ellos hasta a la mitad de su pecho, estaba peleando a muerte con un niño más grande que ella, pero el parecía aterrado y lo entendió cuando ella arremetió contra el muchacho tirándolo al suelo, de pronto vio como otro chico iba y la atrapaba para que el otro la golpeara, no sabía porque pero sentí que era la única persona de este planeta que no merecía ser golpeada. Así que por primera vez, siendo uno de los más altos y fuertes de toda la escuela, en ese momento tuvo el valor de salvar a alguien.

Cuando el tumulto se disipo, ella le extendió la mano y le saludo, era su oportunidad de decirle a alguien que existía, pero el corrió de allí no sabía que hacer así que se fue y se sentó en donde siempre lo hacía, pegado a la pared de la cancha de básquet en la esquina más lejana donde había un árbol que lo cubría y lo ocultaba de todos. Le sorprendió que ella se acercara de manera agresiva y le dijera.

-oye o me saludas o empiezo a darte puñetazos a ver si me dices cómo te llamas.

El reía lo que ocasiono que ella se enfureciera y si, empezó a darle de puñetazos y llamarle tonto, pero en realidad ella estaba feliz, nadie nunca la había defendido siempre la llamaban fea, o niño lo cual ocasionaba que su muy poca paciencia se agotara y terminara golpeando a quien se atreviese, cuando la furia se fue él estaba más divertido y ella reía con él se sentó al suelo a al lado del chico y le dio una de sus sándwiches, eran de queso y jamón ella saco otro igual y a él, le sorprendió que tuviera tanta comida en su lonchera ya que ella era muy pequeña y delgada, finalmente cuando acabaron de comer ella le dijo:

-oye mudo, soy Isabella pero tú puedes llamarme Bella, ¿nos vemos aquí mañana? te traeré otro sándwich ¿te gusto?

Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa a la cual el correspondió.

-Soja Edward, y me gusto tu sándwich.

-¿así que hablas?, bueno nos vemos mañana aquí y gracias por lo de antes.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y para él fue como si en este mundo nunca hubiese habido color y de pronto los descubriera todos, esa sonrisa limpio sus ojos y le dio una perspectiva diferente del mundo. Así pasaron varios días hasta que el un día no apareció y ella no lo volvió a ver en cuatro semanas. Nadie sabía que su madre había vuelto de viaje aunque solo se quedaría una noche en la cual se sentó a cenar a la mesa con él y lo suficiente para inyectar veneno en las venas del niño, que el en sus tristes ilusiones de niño le conto con alegría que tenía una amiga en la escuela, que ella era linda y que compartía sándwiches con él.

-ella es muy linda mamá, se llama Isabella, pero me dijo que yo le puedo llamar Bella, nos vemos siempre en el almuerzo, ella me da sándwiches saben muy rico, ella es mi amiga.

Pero Elizabeth Masen en su mundo de venganzas y justicia auto impartida, no permitiría que ese niño tuviese siquiera un instante de felicidad o cariño solo atinó a decirle a Edward:

-¿amiga? crees que alguien de verdad te querrá cerca, eso es solo por tu dinero niño idiota es que no lo ves todos en este pueblo nos odian nos tienen envidia y esa mocosa no es la excepción ella solo juega con tigo mi amor, la única que te quiere soy yo mi cielo, solo mami te quiere recuerda que tus padres no te quisieron te dejaron abandonado y fui la única que te quiso esa niña no existe mi amor. No quiero que la vuelvas a ver ella es mala muy mala solo quiere hacerte daño, no te acerques de nuevo a esa niña.

Desde ese día no fue a sentarse con ella, pero la extrañaba como respirar, así que siempre la espiaba y ella siempre iba al lugar que se había convertido en su lugar, él se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que ella lo odiara? veía su rostro a diario siempre llegaba con los sándwiches los sacaba y lo esperaba pero la sonrisa se le borraba cuando sonaba el timbre, el veía que ella no comía el suyo y los guardaba en la lonchera sin tocarlo y por cuatro semanas esto se repitió incluso si llovía ella iba con una paraguas al mismo lugar y hacia lo mismo. A la quinta semana la vio sin lonchera ¿ella lo esperaba? parada en el lugar y cuando la campana sonó ella empezó a llorar y allí se quedó, hasta que su tío fue y la levanto y se la llevo ella aun llorando y él se sintió culpable de ello.

Él no sabía que esas semanas, ella no había comido bien y que en las noches tenía pesadillas donde él se iba y no regresaba. Su tío la consolaba en las noches al escucharla gritar el nombre del chico, en un principio llego a pensar que el chico le había hecho algún daño, pero después se fue dando cuenta que era un llanto de ausencia y desampara, lo vio oculto detrás de una de las paredes el día que fue por su niña a la escuela y hasta entonces fue que comprendió que aquel niño la extrañaba tanto como ella a él, él lo conocía los gritos que su niña emitía, eran los mismo que el emitía cuando perdió a su esposa, su pequeña lucecita extrañaba a ese niño terrible y él siempre le daría las cosas que a ella que era la luz de sus días, la hicieran feliz, en esas semanas, le he había preparaba la comida en su lonchera y en la casa pero siempre la encontraba igual y empezó a preocuparse y a sufrir pues ella también lo hacía, así que se juró a si mismo que si el niño iba por ella él no lo dejaría ir, lo protegería pues si a él le ocurría algo Bella sufriría y eso él no lo concebiría nunca.

Edward se juró que al día siguiente iría y comería con ella. Le pediría perdón y no se volvería a alejar, pero ella no llego, y pasaron tres días en los que no la vio, entonces empezó a creer que lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto y se sintió morir por extrañarla tanto. Al cuarto día se encontraba en el pasillo y el salón de Bella estaba saliendo de la escuela guiados por la maestra que les decía:

-recuerden niños en el hospital hay que guardar silencio, y no se separen en ningún momento, su compañera estará feliz de verlos, la haremos sentir mejor y pronto la tendremos de vuelta.

Él se asustó y sin pensarlo se escabullo entre el grupo colocándose su buso por encima, él lo sabía la única que faltaba en la clase era ella, y si estaba enferma él, la vería aunque fuese desde lejos.

Bella no estaba solo en su vida, pero nunca había tenido un amigo, cuando no lo vio llegar a la hora del almuerzo sintió que alguna parte de ella le faltaba, no comió durante cuatro semanas y el día en que se mojó en la lluvia se enfermó no tanto por el frio sino por la tristeza.

Los niños llegaron a la habitación del pequeño hospital y todos la saludaban pero ella no sonreía solo estaba allí viendo un punto fijo en la puerta, como si estuviera esperando a alguien ¿lo esperaba al? Su tío un hombre alto de cabello negro y piel tan pálida como la de Bella, al que por historias que Bella le había contado sabia se llamaba Félix, estaba con ella siempre, los niños se despidieron y él se encerró en el baño y allí se quedó hasta que fue muy tarde, nadie lo extrañaría en casa y no quería estar en ninguna otra parte. Salió del baño y noto la comida junto con su lonchera en una bandeja, ella parecía dormida, se veía más pálida si es que eso era posible, saco la comida y vio que habían sándwiches en la lonchera, los tomo y los acomodo en la bandeja y se acercó a la cama, el ruido de la charola la despertó y cuando lo vio sonrio, el no dijo nada solo tomo una cuchara y empezó a darle de comer la papilla con pollo que estaba allí, el tomo uno de los sándwiches y empezó a comer también, a la media hora ambos estaban satisfechos y ella se veía un poco mejor, aunque él había notado que estaba más delgada que antes, no habían dicho palabra alguna así que el atrajo una silla a su cama y le pregunto:

-¿porque no habías comido?

Para cualquiera parecía ser una tonta pregunta, pero en ese momento él le decía lo preocupado que estaba y lo triste que se sentía y ella a su corta edad ya entendía a ese niño triste y desolado que se sentaba a su lado y que ella sabía tenía el alma más pura que ningún ser humano tendría jamás, por esa razón le contesto:

-mi compañero de almuerzo se fue y no pude comer sin el en mucho tiempo, creía que se había ido y estaba triste, ¿lo has visto? Si lo haces dile que lo extraño y que quiero que vuelva, es mi único amigo y lo quiero de vuelta, yo lo quiero mucho.

Y la sonrisa en él no se hiso esperar, esas palabras superaron cualquier agonía o palabras de la anaconda el día de esa fatídica cena, ella rio con él y esa era su luz su sonrisa era su guía así de simple él respondió:

-no te preocupes se lo diré y me asegurare que nunca vuelva a dejarte sola y si lo hace lo golpeo. Creo que él también te extraña, y te quiere mucho más.

Itan estaba llegando al cuarto cuando escucho lo que para él fueron campanas del cielo, abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza y se asomó y allí estaban, ella le sonreía y el vio a su esposa en esa sonrisa. Su niña le sonreía a ese niño, noto las bandejas bacías y sonrio, ya todo estaría bien. Cerró la puerta y espero que el niño saliera pero no ocurrió.

Ese día en ese hospital Bella se hiso a un lado para hacerle espacio en la cama, Edward se recostó y la abraso con fuerza y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y esa fue la primera noche que Edward Anthony Masen e Isabella Marie Johnson supieron que se pertenecían el uno al otro y por primera vez desde que recordaba, el no tubo pesadillas.

Pasaron años en esa complicidad nadie, a excepción del Tío de Bella sabía que ellos eran amigos ya que Edward le había contado a Bella que su madre no quería que él se acercara a ella, el tío de Bella lo dejaba quedarse en casa siempre y cuando su madre no estuviera en el pueblo, ya que veía a su niña bonita y salvaje siendo feliz al estar al lado del niño que el intuía era víctima del odio de una mujer hacia el mundo, además de que el niño le recordaba a una de las pocas cosas buenas que él había dejado atrás y lo único que en ocasiones estuvo a punto de hacerlo fallar en su propósito. En ese niño encontró algo donde apoyarse y al igual que lo haría con el su amigo del pasado, lo cuidaría hasta el día que pudiera y así fue como Bella y Edward se complementaron el uno al otro durante cinco años, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando su tío fuera asesinado en su lugar de trabajo, ella duro más de una semana llorando, lo peor fue que él ni podía estar a su lado ya que la serpiente como la llamaba Bella, se había quedado casi dos semanas en el pueblo, lo que era extraño, pues no le hiso daño simplemente vino con esa mujer que parecía una niña y ese hombre de mirada rara y cabello largo y rubio, después se fueron sin más, pero mientras él no podía no podía salir de casa y Bella no asistió a clase en esos días.

Cuando volvió, su niña ya no se comportaba igual. En el almuerzo ella ya no reía, ni lo golpeaba o lo insultaba cosa que lo tenía furioso con todos, la enviaron al orfanato del pueblo en donde fue de inmediato acogida por el jefe de la policía y su esposa, pasando ella a vivir en el otro extremo del pueblo. Él tenía que pedalear más de media hora para llegar a ella pero siempre llegaba y como de costumbre dormían y hablaban, comían y se reían. Lloraban apoyados el uno al otro por la pérdida de quien para los dos era su padre. Ella ya tenía 13 años y medio y los 14 años. El padre adoptivo de esta le tenía puesto el ojo a él. Un día lo encontró subiendo la ventana de Bella y lo acuso de robo lo encerró una noche en una celda de lo cual Bella no se enteró. Ya no podía acercarse a la casa ya que el jefe Swan le había amenazado con llevarlo una semana a prisión si lo hacía, fue así que se vieron compartiendo fines de semana hasta tarde en los que ella salía a caminar al bosque pero se encontraban en una cabaña que estaba a un kilómetro de la casa de Bella ella había limpiado y arreglado con su ayuda adoraban ese lugar allí escuchaban música y fue donde por primera vez Edward la beso y ella le dijo que lo quería.

Siempre se encontraban allí, los besos se fueron volviendo más feroces más fuertes el, la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba al hasta el punto del dolor y ella hacia lo mismo. Ellos empezaron a cambiar pero todo a su alrededor seguía siendo igual, siempre los mismos rituales entre ellos se juntaban después de clases en la cabaña hacían los deberes, leían, se besaban, hablan de sus familias, ella sabía todo lo que la culebra de Elizabeth le hacía y el dolor que ella sentía al no tener a su tío con ella el cual compartían ambos, Los Swan eran buenos padres, la querían y le daban todo pero nunca estarían de acuerdo en que ella si quiera se acercara a él, y él era muy cobarde para enfrentarse a todos, Elizabeth Masen lo había desgarrado en el interior hasta quitarle parte de su esencia, no quería que su Bella se diera cuenta de lo poco que él era o a menos lo que su madre le hacía creer.

_**Espero que les guste….**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

"_La mitad del mundo no puede comprender los placeres de la otra mitad"_

_(Jane Austen)_

Ella siempre lo esperaba y lo esperaría. Desde que él fue a ese hospital ellos se unieron, a sus solo 13 años de edad sabía que Edward Masen seria y estaría a su lado no importando que tan lejos estuvieran, las tardes y partes de noches que pasaban en la cabaña eran hermosas, apasionadas y peligrosas ya que siempre estaba el peligro que sus padre los descubriera, pera Bella no era capaz de dejar de verlo una sola tarde, en la escuela se ignoraban tomaron una puesta en escena en donde ella era la querida de todos inteligente, admirada, adorada y protegida por todos y al otro lado del mundo se encontraba la imagen de un Edward Masen retraído y distante, peligroso pues nadie lo conocía, "_siempre tememos a lo desconocido"_, no hablaba fuera de clases, pero a pesar de ello era uno de los estudiantes más aplicados en todo el colegio y un prodigio en el piano para su maestro de música. No. En qué mundo esos dos seres tan distintos se unirían y amarían como ellos lo hacían. No había espacio ni cuerda que soportara la atención del tira y afloja entre ellos.

Pero la verdad, no podrían existir uno sin el otro era como la respiración ella espiraba mientras el inspiraba armonía perfecta y música que emanaba de sus cuerpos perfectos hechos para estar juntos, se hablaban en susurros en las tardes en la que ella en sus brazos quedaba dormida mientras él le leía alguna historia o simplemente callaban y se dejaban llevar. Ella había tocado besado y amado de todo lo que la decencia hacia posiblemente remoto, nunca fue más allá pues cundo el amor y la pasión que se tenían se juntara con el sexo, ese que dormía en ellos y que si se incitaba explotaría y ninguno estaba listo para ello, pero aun así no era miedo o falta de desea o amor. No, era la certeza de que ese día nada ni nadie podría separarlos y eso era un riesgo, ninguno se arriesgaría a perderse pues él era su aire y ella para él era las células que lo llevaban a su corazón.

¿Cómo vivir sin aire? Un día en la cabaña ella a sus ya 18 años lo esperaba como siempre, tenían que elegir cual era la universidad a la que irían ya habían sido aceptados en Harbart, Yale, la universidad de Washington y en Oxford pero esa opción estaba muy lejana a pesar de que esa era la que ella deseaba para ambos, habían hecho los exámenes para la facultad de medicina de Oxford juntos y los habían aprobado en A.

A los pocos minutos el llego y sin demora la abrazo y la beso con pasión y sin vergüenza alguna pues allí ellos se pertenecían:

-¿porque tardaste tanto chico?

-tenía que buscar algo, lo conseguí en la tienda del señor Newton el otro día, pero le faltaba algo así que fui por el a Port ángeles, ¿te gusta?"

Era simple una simple cadena de plata de un tejido delicado y hermoso, pero lo que a ella más le gusto fue el relicario pequeño de plata con piedras azules y rosadas que colgaba de ellas

-es hermoso Angel.

-es para que siempre me lleves con tigo.

-yo siempre te llevo con migo niño.

El sonrio y la volvió a besar.

-Me refiero a que el relicario se abre y tiene algo dentro espero que sea de tu agrado si no vamos y lo cambiamos.

Ella lo abrió con entusiasmo y en él vio una pequeña foto de Edward con una inscripción al lado "_tú eres mi aire_" ella empezó a llorar y besar su rostro, y el, la abrasaba y sonreía.

-parece que te gusto.

Soltó una carcajada y no se hiso esperar el puñetazo de parte de ella lo que ocasiono que el volviera a reír. Quien lo viera junto a su niña no lo reconocería ya que todo en él se transformaba pero era solo para ella solo para su niña. Pero aun así su risa se vio opacada cuando ella saco las cartas de las universidades y le dijo:

-¿cuál elegiremos ángel? ya falta poco y tenemos que empezar a planificar todo, ya he hablado con Charlie y me dijo que no importara la que yo eligiera el me apoyaría, todavía no han llegado lo de las becas pero el señor Molina dice que es seguro que nos las den.

Ella en un momento noto la distancia y la tristeza que el emanaba, se quedó callada y lo miro un rato y sin más le pregunto:

-¿qué hiso Elizabeth Masen ahora? Edward Anthony Masen ¿qué es lo que no me has contado? Dímelo ahora.

El la miro con ojos tristes y llenos de dolor y ella lo supo que él no se iría, lo que le ocasiono la más grande tristeza y sus ojos se humedecieron y le dijo:

-no puedes permitir que siga controlándote Edward, ella puede ser tu madre pero ha sido egoísta ángel, ¿vas a dejar que nos separa? Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola, ella solo te hace daño y a mí también, dime Edward, ¿de verdad te quedaras con ella? ¿La complacerás?

-no quiero.

Dijo en un susurro, y bajando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos cuan niño de 5 años.

-entonces ven con migo ángel.

-ella no me apoyara, me dijo que si me marcho enviara cartas a las universidades en todo el país diciendo que soy peligroso, ella es respetada tu misma sabes cuánto y si ella se interpone nada la detendrá hasta acabarme, mi única opción es Oxford y sin una beca no podré estar allí y no te obligare a que te alejes de tu familia.

-Tú eres mi familia con un demonio, la única que me queda ¿es que no lo has entendido? yo sé que la puta beca saldrá y nos iremos tu y yo. Está decidido nos vamos a Inglaterra nos vamos y si ella cree que lo impedirá se enfrentara con migo, sí señor.

Él le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, porque si, su niña peleaba con cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, él lo sabía y la amaba por ser ella y por amarlo tanto, a él que siempre se la había dicho que no merecía ser amado.

-¿que estas tramando demonio infernal?

-Bueno Angel creo que si ella no quiere ser expuesta ante todos como lo que es tendrá que dejarte ir niño, ya viene siendo hora de que Elizabeth Masen te deje en paz, y si no lo haces tú lo hago yo, sé que Charlie la mandaría directito a la cárcel por todo lo que te ha hecho y ella no permitiría ese escándalo. Si ella lo impide o intenta impedirlo la denunciamos tenemos los exámenes que en ocasiones te hemos hecho en Port Ángeles.

-eso es peligroso Bella, sabes de lo que es capaz.

-si pero también cree que tú no tienes nada que perder y eso nos da ventaja ella si tiene y mucho.

-pero aun así, no me dará dinero y esa colegiatura es muy costosa Angel. Y sabes que habrá consecuencias ella no se quedara tranquila.

-Diremos que nos entreguen las becas en un acto se lo pediremos al señor Molina y luego tu vas a la cabaña hasta que ella se marche, así no te quedaras a solas con ella. Y por lo del dinero, la beca lo cubrirá al menos la colegiatura, ya veremos cómo hacemos con lo demás, podemos trabajar.

-no sabes si nos las darán Bella.

-vamos, somos los mejores a quien putas se las darán si no a nosotros.

-presumida.

-pero aun así me amas.

-como un loco…de verdad te amo ¿sabías eso?, te amo mucho.

-yo a ti más mi cielo, funcionara mi amor ya lo veras ya es tiempo de sacarla de nuestras vidas.

Se besaron y acariciaron todo lo que les quedaba antes de la partida, sus labios se apretaban hasta la asfixia sus lenguas en un acto impuro y glorioso fornicaban hasta el cansancio, el penetraba su boca imitando el coito y ella atrapaba la suya como lo atraparía con su vagina, era poético el acto en sí, digno de los dioses paganos del olimpo y de una digna celebración por Dionisio. El quitaba su estorbosa camiseta para así acariciarla, morder y lamer casi toda de ella pero su deleite eran esos montículos punteado, coronados con elevaciones color rosa que sobresaltaban en su pecho.

-amo tus senos.

Y sin más se los introducía en la boca de forma tierna y a la ves salvaje, ella arqueaba su espalda y se extasiaba por el toque, atrapaba su cabello y lo halaba hasta el dolor mientras lo acercaba más a ella, la mano libre de él estaba explorando su espalda recorriendo el ya construido mapa de sus dedos hasta llegar al punto más bajo y esplendido de su anatomía posterior

-más ángel, mas, mas. Ahhhhh, mmmmm.

-así mi amor gime para mi niña, tus sonidos me vuelven loco Bella.

Ella lo exploraba con ansias con lujuria, sus prendas iban desapareciendo, pronto quedarían desnudos, el besaba su cuello mientras apretaba su espalda a su pecho y con sus manos acariciaba su seno derecho y con la otra bajaba acariciando su abdomen y llegando hasta ese ya conocido punto de excitación para ambos glorioso.

-siempre tan mojada, mmm, quiero probarte niña, te hare el amor con mi boca cielo.

Sin más la recostó de forma suave y delicada sobre esa alfombra color marrón en el piso de la cabaña, descendió dando besos mojados y suaves desde su boca hacia su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos donde se quedó unos minutos, luego su abdomen y jugar con su obligo lo que a ella le ocasionaba risas que el acompañaba, luego llegar a su vulva para ver su monte de venus y en un descenso lento y doloroso para ambos abrir sus labios con su lengua y besar ese punto de atención en el cual la cordura no existía, luego bajaba para introducir su lengua en su totalidad en su sexo majestuoso mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris de forma lenta y circular lo que la hacía convocar ayuda divina.

"ohhhh Dios si, si, Edward, te amo, te amo, mas, mas"

El no tardaba en arremeter más y más rápido saco su lengua y se distancio un poco a lo que ella respondió con un.

-noooooo, no me tortures ángel, déjame llegar niño, déjame, ohhhh dios.

-mmmm mi niña impaciente te hare llegar al cielo Bella.

-siempre lo haces ángel.

Un gruñido enloquecedor salió del pecho de él y luego introdujo dos dedos en el sexo de Isabella, haciéndola gritar, el empezó a moverse de forma rítmica y luego introdujo otro dedo a lo que ella respondió con una súplica desgarradora y agónica.

-ya no me tortures más Ahhhhh, oh por Dios ya, ya mmmmm.

-te gusta pequeña putilla, te gusta mi amor.

-siiiiii, si, siiiii, mas, mas.

-vente en mi boca mi niña, vente para mi cielo.

Y sin más llevo su boca y lamio, beso, chupo y mordí su clítoris hasta que Bella no sentía su cuerpo y con un grito que seguro asusto a todos los animales a la redonda se vino en la boca de Edward de la forma más indecorosa y sensual que el mundo haya podido imaginar.

Ohh pobres dioses del Olimpo, no conocían el sabor de la ambrosia y se regodeaban de ella. Edward lo sabía no había mejor Ambrosia o Agua miel más dulce que los fluidos que su hermosa niña le regalaba al venirse, ella era dulce y su olor era de puro sexo ella era su Afrodita terrenal.

-si vieras tu rostro ahora ángel, es el rostro de pecado mi niña, mmmm, pobres poetas y sus descripciones banales. Tu eres un poema mi amor.

-ven ángel de Hades quiero ver como se escriben los poemas en tu rostro.

-mmm, no sabes cuánto me gustaría, mi polla tiene un gran problema, pero ya son las 10:30 cielo y creo que tendré que acelerar mucho esa maldita moto para que llegues a tiempo.

-oh dios.

El soltó una muy sonora carcajada.

-no te diste cuenta ángel, ¿qué sería lo que te paso para que perdieras la noción del tiempo?

Ella le regalo una sonrisa perversa y le respondió:

-¿quiere que le muestre señor Masen Que fue lo que me distrajo?

El abrio los ojos mucho ya que sabia que ella no bromeaba y esa promesa hiso que su muy inchada verga vibrara y doliera hasta el infierno.

-pequeño demonio, ya vístete que llegaremos tarde y mi cabeza rodara o peor mis bolas.

-¿quién es el que teme ahora ángel?

El acelero se Wide Glede roja como el demonio ella como siempre se apretaba a él y aspiraba su olor en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en el pueblo, se despidieron a una esquina de la casa de ella no antes de besarse con toda la pasión que les permitía el lugar.

El se fue donde Emmet que al verlo le dijo:

-ah no ya está más que bien amigo, tengo suerte de que no me hayan arrestado por servirte licor, ya no lo hare no señor.

El soltó una carcajada y sin más le dijo:

-tranquilo Emmet, solo tomare un refresco y te hare compañía, ya no lo hare más, recuerda que Bella se dio cuenta y casi me mata a golpes.

Se erizo con el recuerdo porque si, su niña se enteró de lo que pasaba luego de que ellos se despedían lo que Edward no sabía es que fue Emmet el que le dijo lo que ocurría y ella en la más furiosa y espantosa cara lo espero en la cabaña y sin haberse bajado de la moto ella dándole de puñetazos le grito:

_-¿eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo es que te emborrachas en el bar de Emmet cada noche? ¿Es que no entiendes? Te estás haciendo daño y si lo haces me dañas a mí también, si te pasa algo yo moriría de tristeza idiota. Tú tienes mi alma con tigo, acaso ¿quieres dañar mi alma?... ¡Lo dejaras!_

No fue una pregunta, fue una orden, el trataba de cubrirse de la furia de su niña porque sabía que si la contenía todo serias peor.

-_lo siento Isabella, pero siempre que te vas me siento solo, y no quiero llegar a esa maldita casa, quiero estar con tigo siempre, como antes cuando éramos niños, extraño a Itan y ni siquiera duermo bien desde que el murió no quiero estar solo y me duele dejarte, me duele_ _verte partir cada noche con un demonio. Ya deja de golpearme._

-_entonces si te hago tanto daño prefiero morirme, me iré de aquí no quiero causarte dolor yo te amo y siempre será así pero no quiero que sufras por mí y menos que te vuelvas un alcohólico de mierda_.

-_NO_, _NO_, _me matarías si lo hicieras_.

_-entonces hazlo por los dos déjanos vivir, porque en el momento que tu mueras mi alma se ira con tigo y solo seré un adefesi,o un cascaron, tú tienes mi alma de ti depende cuidarla. Ya no beberás._

_-ya no beberé….._

El atrapo su cintura y enterró su cabeza en el agujero de su cuello mientras ella convulsionaba por el llanto y él se maldijo pues sabía que era el causante de esas lágrimas.

_-…..lo siento Angel, ya no llores mi amor, lo siento ya no beberé no lo hare nunca, nunca Angel te lo juro._

Ese recuerdo le causaba escalofríos, como podía ser tan idiota.

-esa chica es mi heroína, ¿y qué tal hoy?

-¿que no te cansas de hacer la misma pregunta cada noche? Por dios pon algo de variedad Emm, Todo bien….

Pensó un momento y dijo:

-…me iré con mi niña Emmet ella es más fuerte y más importante para mí que Elizabeth, ella tiene un plan ya nos han aceptado a ambos su padre la apoyara y esperamos los de las becas de Cullen Internacional, Bella dice que son muy idiotas si no nos la dan.

-ella tiene razón, pero ¿crees que tu madre?... Ella no te dejara ir así de simple y lo sabes.

-mi pequeño diablito tiene un plan, Elizabeth no querrá ser expuesta ante todos y por primera vez Emm, no tengo miedo a lo que ella pueda hacerme, con tal de alejarme de ella.

Emmet soltó una muy sonora carcajada y miro a Edward el cual solo asentía mientras él decía:

-Tienes razón esa niña es un demonio, mira que lograr que tengas huevos al fin eso hay que verlo, la anaconda no sabe con quién se enfrenta esa chica la volverá loca. Tienes suerte en tenerla Eddy no la dejes ir.

-no lo haré.

Edward se quedó con su amigo hasta que a la una de la mañana cerro el bar y ambos condujeron a sus casas, Edward llego y no pudo conciliar el sueño fue a su piano y empezó a tocar hasta que la luz del día corrió por los ventanales de la enorme mansión, la música y su éxtasis se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono se escuchaba '_Angel' _y mostrando el rostro de su niña en él, sin perder un segundo contesto.

-¿listo?

-más que listo.

-llevare la carta de las universidades.

-¿a qué hora hablaremos con él?

-En la hora de almuerzo, así nadie nos vera juntos y no nos saltaremos clases.

-estoy nervioso ángel, y ¿si no funciona?

-funcionara.

Y eso era todo lo que él quería saber no le interesaba lo que pensaban los demás solo ella, se bañó y vistió tomo las llaves de su Volvo XC60 R-Design plateado y se marchó a la escuela, como siempre todos se fijaban en el pero sus miradas rehuían al ver que él se daba cuenta de eso, llego a su primera clase pero no presto atención estaba feliz lo único que pensaba era en vivir lejos con su niña, que estarían solos él y ella como siempre ha sido pero sin miradas ni nadie juzgándolos. Cuando al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo Bella lo llamo a su teléfono para decirle que el profesor los esperaba en el salón de música. Llego y allí estaban ellos hablando cómodamente.

-buenos días señor Masen ¿cómo está hoy?

-muy bien profesor, señorita Swan ¿como esta?

-muy bien señor Masen gracias por preguntar.

-bueno, la señorita Swan me explico que ustedes quieren que sus padres estén presentes en la entrega de las becas, así que los llamaremos para este viernes, todo la escuela está muy orgullosos de ambos y que estén juntos es excelente ya que es otro país y no estarán solos, pero yo les tengo otra noticia, la señorita aquí presente me llamo para decirme lo que ustedes querían llame a Cullen internacional para saber lo de la solicitud que hicieron, les informe las universidades en que fueron aceptadas y su preferencia por Oxford, le tengo que decir que la secretaria me transfirió con Esme Cullen, ellos actualmente cambiaron su residencia a Oxford ya que su esposo Carlaisle es Medico en el Hospital John Radcliffe como encargado del área de cirugía además de ser socio mayoritario, ella me dijo que en dos días estará todo listo y ya que han elegido un destino tan distante decidieron darles la beca completa incluyendo alojamiento en el Residencia universitaria de verano St. Edmund Besse Hall…. ¿qué les parece chicos?"


	3. Chapter 3

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE...**

**Eidy swan**

**Giselle Horan**

**lynda cullengh**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO...**

**Capítulo 3.**

"_Yo soy una parte de aquella parte que al principio era todo; una parte de las tinieblas, de las cuales nació la luz, la orgullosa luz que ahora disputa su antiguo lugar, el espacio a su madre la noche."_

_(JW Goethe)_

Al el profesor terminar Bella sujetaba la camisa de Edward muy fuerte, mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejilla, Edward no soporto y la tomo la levanto y la abrazo nunca se habían permitido ese contacto frente a nadie que no fuese el tío de Bella y cuando se dio cuenta la soltó poniéndola con delicadeza sobre el piso.

-esto, esto…es grandioso, grandioso.

-gracias señor muchas gracias señor Molina.

-no tienen nada que agradecer ustedes fueron que logaron esto solo ustedes, me retiro mañana convocare a sus padres y señor Masen, se porque pide que haya público entre su madre y usted y tenga por seguro que la obligaremos a que lo deje ir, algunos maestros y yo sabemos quién es ella, al igual que el secreto de ustedes, son buenos chicos y se merecen esto, los apoyamos y siempre lo haremos, su tío que en paz descanse se esforzó por darles esa protección y nosotros honraremos su memoria era buen padre para ambos aunque no fuera de sangre.

Ellos estaban en una pieza y con los ojos muy abiertos, no lo podían creer así que al anisó preguntaron:

-¿desde cuándo saben….?

-Desde que la señorita Swan se enfermó y usted señor Masen se quedaba con ella en el hospital, las enfermeras y su tío los cuidaban en las noches y nosotros en las mañanas, después fue solo su tío y nosotros en la escuela.

- ¿Charlie?

-él también lo sabe y también sabe que este chico te ha cuidado desde entonces, pero no se dejen ver o que alguien se entere porque si ella se entera todos estaremos muertos y crucificados, lamentamos no haber servido de mucho antes, todos estamos orgullosos de ustedes.

El profesor Molina salió cerrando las puertas del salón dejando a Bella y a Edward con una mirada de sorpresa y con un peso menos en el alma.

-no lo puedo creer.

Dijo Bella mientras pasaba sus manos por el rostro.

-yo menos.

Así fue como la carta de la fundación llego a la escuela y el director llamo a Elizabeth Masen que en un hotel de California hervía de ira y se juraba que ese mocoso no saldría de sus manos.

Así que viajo a Washington en un día lluvioso no es que fuese raro, llego a la escuela pero cuando el director la guio al auditorio se helo todo el colegio profesores y demás están allí para celebrar la fortuna que ese mediocre pueblito tenia al llevar a dos de sus estudiantes a una universidad tan prestigiosa y más aún la beca obtenida por todos. La beca fue leída y venia bajo el nombre de Fundación HOPE organización que de la familia Cullen pero no tenía su nombre en sí, si Elizabeth lo hubiese tan siquiera soñado mataría al niño idiota y se lo enviaría a Cullen en el mismo avión con los pasajes de esa puta beca. Y así Elizabeth Masen se vio cediendo con una gran y falsa sonrisa lo que para ella era la libertad de ese niño idiota que un día había tomado de una cuna ajena y lo había alejado de su familia, solo por despecho y venganza, jurando que el niño idiota crecería pobre de alma y sin ninguna clase de amor. A pesar de todo sonrio pues ella creía que él nunca podría ser amado o amar y en caso de que así se diera mataría a quien se atreviera a impedirle ver sufrir de soledad al hijo de Carlaile y Esme Cullen. Ella no sabía que les enviaba a su hijo de regreso ya que hace anos habían enterrado lo que ellos nunca aceptaron era el cadáver de su bebe amado de solo cuatro meses.

En el auditorio todos rieron y aplaudieron a los dos jóvenes que habían logrado con sus esfuerzos la gran Azaña, nadie se atrevió a preguntar por qué un niño rico como Masen necesitaba una beca, nadie hiso pregunta alguna solo los felicitaron y sonrieres.

Pero Edward lo esperaba la rabia de la anaconda y llego con un golpe con el atizador de la chimenea que lo hiso perder el aliento y caer al piso, seguido de patadas es sus costados Elizabeth no era una mujer grande o fuerte, pero cuando se guarda tanta rabia por liberar el objeto con el cual se hace siempre termina en mal estado, la rabia iguala la fuerza de un boxeador luchando por el campeonato en el primer raund quien enviste a su contrincante y para su desgracia Edward nunca logro defenderse no porque no quisiese sino porque algo dentro de él le decía que no era correcto

-como te atreves niño insolente, me has contradicho esos idiotas de allá no te conocen pero yo si Eddy ellos no saben que eres un pobre diablo. Te dejare ir lo hare, pero ten presente esto, tu siempre serás un perdedor, nadie te querrá y siempre estarás solo, siempre, ni tus padres te quisieron. Ellos sabían que no serias nadie, nadie.

Y así él en el suelo Elizabeth Masen lo golpeo hasta verlo sin moverse en la sala de su casa, luego se quedó observándolo mientas ponía el atizador en el fuego, lo veía tratar de pararse sin mirarla, ella lo sabía él no se defendería, aun llevándole más de 30cm y muchas fuerza él no se defendería. Lo vio de rodillas y ella se levantó, con sus pies lo empujo al piso tirándolo de espaldas y tomo el atizador al rojo vivo pegándoselo en su abdomen y mientras Edward gritaba de dolor ella se carcajeaba y le decía:

-esta es mi marca pequeño idiota, cada vez que te veas en el espejo me veras y recordaras que me perteneces solo a mí, soy tu dueña Edward que no se te olvide.

No dijo nada cuando al fin ella desapareció y él pudo levantarse, se dirigió hacia su habitación sujetándose de los pasamanos de las escaleras. Llego al baño donde se retiró su camisa con lentitud ya que dolía como un demonio y ardía hasta los huesos, se miró al espejo y el aspecto que tenía no era nada bueno, pero aun así sonrio y pensó _"mírate Edward es lo más valiente que has hecho en 18 años"_ se metió a la ducha dejo el agua fría correr en su cuerpo por más de una hora preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor ser huérfano y estar solo en el mundo. _"no, nunca hubieses conocido a Bella" _se decía tratando de que aquel dolor aminorara y funciono. Así que más tarde salió de la ducha se vistió como pudo y se fue al único lugar en donde el dolor no importaría, se sentía mareado y los golpes le dolían mucho más ahora, tomo su moto y como pudo llego a la cabaña.

Bella lo esperaba con el alma en un hilo ella tenía experiencia sobre los castigos de Elizabeth Masen a su ángel, ella lo había cuadrado innumerables veces y estaba segura que hoy no sería la excepción, pero cuando lo vio llegar y no bajar de la moto supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal, corrió hacia él, Edward estaba pálido y su mirada se perdía por segundos, lo ayudo a desmontarse y entonces fue cuando vio su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo manchada de sangre.

-oh Dios ¿qué te ha hecho ángel?

Nada, no es bella, se encuentra en la ...

Pero las fuerzas le faltaron y se calló llevándola con él, ella lo ayudo a levantarse y con dificultad lo llevo a la alfombra y lo recostó cosa que saco un gemido de dolor de parte de él. Ella tomo el botiquín que tenían preparado ya sea para la torpeza de ella o para las heridas de él, tomo las tijeras para sacarle las ropas y revisarlo ya que él estaba entre la conciencia y el delirio y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, el abdomen de Edward estaba completamente a amoratado con colores que oscilaban entre el rojo, morado, purpura y negro, habían pasado casi cinco horas después de que Elizabeth lo atacara y Bella sabía que en este momento le dolía más que al principio, exploro sus costilla pues si había alguna rota había que volver a Port Ángeles para que le tomaran radiografías, nota que todo parece normal y se centra en la quemadura que ahora parecía rosa y llena de líquido, tenía la forma de una "L" con lo que parecía tela pegado en todo el contorno de un color más oscuro y al final de esta la piel era inexistente, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras él ya se encontrar casi al punto del desmayo.

-¿Por qué fuiste a la mansión ángel? Quedamos en que vendrías aquí.

-Fui por la bolsa de la ropa se me había olvidado, Salí primero que ella, no sé cómo llego primero allá Bella no lo sé.

Le inyecto tranquilizantes en sus venas y un antinflamatorio y prosiguió a curarlo él se quedó dormido mientras ella con las lágrimas corriendo su cara limpiaba sus heridas. Mientras lo hacía se juraba así misma que mataría a Elizabeth Masen con sus propias manos. Aprovecho las horas en que el estaría dormido y se fue en la moto al pueblo a buscar más medicina y ropa para ambos, tomo su tarjeta y las llaves de la moto y se fue. Fue a su casa y le dijo a su madre Renee que se iría un par de semanas ya que las clases habían terminado, que necesitaba estar solo un tiempo y que volvería, que iría a su vieja casa y que la llamaría a diario, la madre conocía a la niña y llamo a su esposo el cual no puso tapujos, porque aun con 18 años Bella Swan sabia cuidarse sola.

Salió de allí paso por la tienda de los Newton y compro algunas ropas para Edward además de comida suficiente para ambos y se marchó a la cabaña, cuando llego él ya estaba empezando a despertar ella aprovecho para poner algo se sopa para ambos y arreglar lo que había comprado. Lo escucho llamarla y de inmediato acudió a él.

-¿cómo estas ángel?

-me duele, Bella, me duele mucho.

Pero Bella sabía que él no se refería a las heridas, nunca dolerán tanto como el hecho de intentar comprender que es lo que hiciste tan mal para ser tratado como animal si no es que peor.

-ben tomate esto te ayudara.

-¿qué fue lo que le hice Bella? no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo ¿porque me odia tanto? ella marco mi piel Bella la marco.

-lo se cielo no te preocupes sanara y no quedara nada yo me asegurare de eso.

-no volveré con ella bella ¿nunca la volveré a verla, verdad? ¿No lo permitirás niñas? ¿Verdad?

-No cielo, no lo haré.

Ella sabía el temor de él, esa mujer era el Diablo encarnado su deseo de destruirlo todos los días el para ella era como una plaga y Bella se preguntaba ¿porque tanto odio?

A los cuatro días él ya estaba mejor y podía levantarse y andar sin dificultad ella curaba su herida a diario dos veces y le daba sus medicamentos, el aún seguía deprimido a causa del maltrato no tanto el físico sin el emocional pues ella ese día lo había marcado, no podía sacarse la imagen de ella riéndose sobre él y a causa de ello gritaba y se despertaba hiperventilando, cosa que solo calmaba el abrazo de su niña, la atrapaba y no la soltaba hasta quedar dormido nuevamente. Cuando las semanas pasaron él ya estaba recuperado al menos físicamente, ella le decía que ya pronto todo acabaría y que estarían bien, se despidieron y el volvió a la cabaña luego de que ella lo ayudara a comprar más medicina y alimentos. Se juró no volver a la mansión hasta que le tocara ir por sus cosas para irse. Y así lo haría.

Cuando llego a Florida Elizabeth Masen se dirigió al bar de la habitación y se sirvió un vaso con vodka analizaba como iba hacer para traer de vuelta a ese mocoso.

-no te escaparas, no sé cómo diablos no has caído en la maldita droga te la he puesto en frente te he dado el dinero, para que mueras en la carretera con esas malditas maquinas que me han costado una fortuna ¿porque eres tan parecido a ellos?

Elizabeth Masen conoció a la familia Cullen y a su hermoso hijo cuando apenas tenía 15 años en Canadá donde residían, ellos provenían de Inglaterra, eran socios de sus padre ya que administraban los servicios de salud que los hoteles Masen ofrecían a sus huéspedes además parecían dioses Olímpicos llevados a ella por una fuerza sobrenatural en especial Carlaisle de inmediato se enamoró de él, pero su amor era obsesivo y él nunca la miro ni siquiera cuando ella entraba a su cuarto cundo las dos familias se juntaban a compartir el siempre de la manera más caballerosa posible la rechazaba y la sacaba de allí y eso causaba que ella estuviera más perdida por él.

Todo empeoro cuando su hermana menor salió del internado y entro a la universidad ella era totalmente ingenua y todos la amaban Esmerald Masen era todo lo que ella odiaba desde que era pequeña y su odio se volvió más grande aun cuando Carlaile Cullen entro a su casa y no pregunto por ella sino por Esme. Se conocieron la noche en que ella volvió en la cena de bienvenida y desde entonces no dejo de visitarla ni un solo día en la que su familia estaba de vacaciones, todo un mes viendo como ellos sonreían y se miraban con tanto amor, todos los días la estaban volviendo más loca. Carlaisle la llevaba a la universidad y la traía a casa era como si no pudieran estar separados, las tardes las pasaban leyendo y en más de una ocasión los vio perderse en el jardín ella los seguía y miraba mientras el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y la besaba.

Pero cuando el tubo que regresar a Londres con su familia vio a Esmerald llorar y eso la complació, pasaron tres años y ellos no se volvieron a juntar. Un día un maldito día la familia Cullen en pleno llego a la casa y Carlaisle se veía más nervioso que de costumbre, pasaron dos días y su madre le informo que se irían a Londres ya que Esme y el joven cullen se casaban y la boda iba a ser celebrada allá. Los felicito pero solo Carlaile sabía que ella no les deseaba más que la destrucción. Se casaron y un año más tarde anunciaron a las familias el embarazo de tres meses de Esme. Esto dio la oportunidad de trazar un plan para que ellos pagaran todo el sufrimiento que le habían hecho pasar multiplicado por 100.

Cuando el niño nació todos lo celebraron pero Elizabeth analizaba horarios, rutinas y todo lo que era posible para que su plan no fallara, contrato a unos delincuentes de mala muerte para que se llevaran al niño, una noche ella se ofreció a atenderlo bajo el alegato de que ellos no habían salido y que deberían estar cansados toda la familia alentó la propuesta y ellos accedieras, dijo a los hombres como entrar e hiso que uno de ellos le disparara en una pierna y luego dejarla inconsciente, su alegría fue indescriptible cuando la policía llamo a los Cullen para decirles lo del secuestro de su hijo, los hombres llamaron pidiendo dos millones de libras por el niño y Carlaisle de inmediato las entrego. Ellos después de unos meses los llamaron para decirles donde recoger a su hijo, pero alii solo estaban los restos putrefactos de un niño de unos 4 meses en una caja de cartón tirado en un basurero. Vio como Esme casi enloquece ya que ella misma había filtrado imágenes y la información en la prensa y ella se encargó de que en el momento en que lo transmitieran esme estuviera viendo la pantalla. Esme y Carlaisle nunca lo superaron y nunca pudieron tener otro hijo solo el recuerdo de Edward los torturaba y eso hiso que ella Elizabeth gozara cada momento.

Se llevó el niño junto con un millón de libras, como administradora de los hoteles de su familia tenía mucho más pero ese dinero era su trofeo y la bandera de victoria sobre Carlaisle Cullen y su desamor hacia ella. Se llevó al niño a un pueblo según ella olvidado por los hombres y desde ese momento dedico a torturar y hacer de su vida el más grande infierno él se lo debía le debía el sufrimiento causado por su padre, su deseo era que en su lecho de muerte echarle en cara a ese hombre que la desprecio que su hijo vivía y que ella hiso de su vida un infierno para luego asesinarlo con sus propias manos y luego a su hijo.

-no me vas a quitar mi sueño niño idiota, es mi venganza me la merezco.

Esme Cullen veía las fotos de los estudiantes que se le habían otorgado becas pero una en particular llamo su atención, era la foto de un niño con ojos melancólicos e igual de verdes de los de ella se parecía tanto a su esposo que le daba miedo, lo más que la aterrorizo fue leer el nombre de ese niño en el que ya veía a su hijo, cuando leyó Edward Anthony Masen empezó a llorar, su esposo entro al estudio y sin más corrió a ella y la abrazo pero ella no respondía solo se quedaba mirando la pantalla, su esposo desvió la mirada y al igual que ella vio el parecido entre ambos cerro el aparato y tomo a su mujer de los hombros abrazándola fuertemente a él y le dijo:

-no de nuevo, no mi amor ya ha pasado mucho ya estamos bien, siempre lo amaremos pero ese no es nuestro niño, no es el cielo.

Pero esme volvió abrir la computadora y le dijo:

-tiene el mismo nombre y mi apellido mira, ¿Cuáles serían las posibilidades Carlaisle? ¿Y si lo que hemos pensado es cierto? no se comprobamos que fuera el ¿y si este niño es el nuestro? ¿No te gustaría conocerlo al menos conocerlo? Carlaisle es igual a ti míralo, tiene mis ojos y es de la edad, tiene los ojos de mi niño.

-está bien Esme, está bien ¿dime que estudiara? ¿Dónde quiere ir?

Esme lloro y abrasando a su esposo dijo:

-medicina, quiere ir a Oxford hiso los exámenes y fue aceptado, toca el piano igual que yo y es muy inteligente.

Carlaisle la apretó y emitió un jadeo doloroso si su hijo estuviera vivo es todo lo que el desearía que quisiera estudiar, miro el reporte y el chico y se sorprendió con tantas las cualidades de su esposa como las de él estaban allí y eso le permitió a Carlaisle cullen tener un poco de esperanza solo un poco de esperanza.

Esme y Carlaisle cullen amaban a su hijo nunca quisieron saber si el niño de aquellas horribles imágenes que la han atormentado por años era su bebe, las posibilidades los aterraron, así fue como prefirieron guiarse por lo que sus corazones sentían y seguir buscando a su hijo perdido, pero después de dieciocho años lo único que le quedaba a Esme Cullen era ver aquellas fotos de esos niños que querían estudiar y el ellos siempre encontraría una parte de su hijo.

Cuando el profesor Gregory Molina llamo a la fundación se albergó en Esme una gran alegría y le dio a los chicos el alojamiento y la beca completa a ambos se lo merecían pero ella deseaba estar cerca y saber que estaba siempre seguro allí tendría la oportunidad de acercarse y darle la bienvenida. Le dio curiosidad la niña que lo acompañaría su mirada transmitía una fuerza que nunca había visto la chica la intimido y aun no la había conocido. Se parecía a una amiga que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Todo estaría listo el nuevo semestre la fundación les envió los boletos de avión y Esme en persona se encargaría de recibirlos en el aeropuerto y llevarlos a su casa a cenar luego a la estancia al día siguiente. Estaba excitada con la idea y ese entusiasmo se lo había transmitido a su esposo al cual hiso prometer que les daría un tours por el hospital y la universidad. Para Esme Cullen su hijo perdido estaba de vuelta y ella no lo dejaría ir de su lado nunca jamás.

"_Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama."_

_(Fiodor Dostoievski)_

Bella y Edward se preparaban para partir de Forks, ya estaban a 5 días de la partida y estaban sorprendido con las instrucciones y con el hecho de que su beneficiaria en persona los recogería en el aeropuerto de Aeropuerto de Kidlington, su vuelo llegaba el 28 de enero a las 11 de la mañana, Elizabeth no había vuelto aparecer y era un alivia para ambos. Charlie invito a Edward a su casa para la cena de navidad cosa que aprovecho para darle sutiles indicaciones el sobre cómo tratar a su hija cosa que a Bella no le gusto.

Pasaron el año nuevo en la cabaña solo ellos dos y allí se amaron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo pero esta vez más pausado ya que esa noche ellos la pasaron juntos sin prisas ni miedos Bella le obsequio un relicario igual al que él le había dado a ella con una foto y con la inscripción _"llevas mi alma con tigo" _pero ella nunca en su vida se imaginaria lo que él le daría.

-_que es lo que te pasa Edward has estado muy extraño_.

-_te quiero hacer una pregunta_.

- _buenos agricultores_ .

El saco de su bolsillo una caja negra de terciopelo y la abrió en esta había un anillo en oro blanco con un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro y dos pequeños zafios a cada lado, Bella estaba con ojos como platos y luego en la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

_-aceptarías algún día ser mi esposa, Bella, no tiene que ser ahora pero me iré de aquí con tigo con esta promesa, algún día te convertiré en mi esposa, si aceptas claro._

Bella no decía palabra y de pronto con cara triste el intento cerrar la caja y ella reacciono y dijo:

_-NO._

_-está bien Bella sé que fue muy apresurado de mi parte y comprendo que no quieras aceptar….lo lamento no debí...lo siento yo..._

En ese momento las palabras de Elizabeth se clavaron en su cabeza y sintió pena por su mismo al pensar que el merecía tanta felicidad en su vida ¿Cuántas veces ella se lo había dicho? '_no vales nada' 'no mereces amor' 'ni tus padres te quisieron' 'eres patético' _y ay estaba el creyendo que el mundo era un lugar diferente_._

Bella detuvo el balbuceo y los pensamientos autodestructivos de Edward con un rotundo:

_-cállate por el amor de Dios, eres tonto o que._

_-pero ¿porque me insultas? ¿Qué no te basta con decirme que no? ya pedí disculpas, no te presionare lo entiendo._

Ella con impaciencia lo tomo y lo beso, él todavía estaba que no entendía esa niña estaba todos los días más loca y le había dolido en el alma su negativa pero lo entendía ¿Cómo podía ella casarse con alguien tan mediocre como él? Ella intuyo que las palabras de la anaconda rodaban por la cabeza de su ángel y sin más respondió.

-_si quiero ser tu esposa algún día mi cielo, será un honor para mí cuando ese día llegue._

El la alzo hasta su estatura de la beso con fuerza y fuego, la dejo en el piso y le deslizo el anillo en el dedo, estaban felices, y él no podía con la alegría que albergaba en su pecho.

Siguieron planificando el viaje, él tenía que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que la medusa le dijo que en cuanto el tomara el avión todas sus cuentas estarían canceladas y que ni se atreviera a sacar dinero del cajero ya que ella se daría cuenta, solo lo dejo comprar lo que necesitaba para el viaje, el anillo lo había comprado cuando tenía 15 años solo esperaba el momento para dárselo y rogar que ella lo aceptara. Trabajaría y Bella le informo que si él lo hacia ella también y como siempre no hubo poder en el mundo que le llevara la contraria y con calma ella le decía.

_-vamos niño déjame hacerlo además así cuando nos mudemos juntos ya tendremos un poco ahorrado y nos será más fácil._

_-eres un demonio manipulador._

_Lo sé muy bien, pero mueres de Aun por mi Masen._

_-y que no se te olvide._

Los días pasaron entre despedidas y cenas Edward ya era reconocido como el novio oficial de Bella por parte de su familia pues para los demás ellos solo eran compañeros de vuelo, el señor Molina no dejo de darles las buenas suerte pero fue Emmet quien los sorprendió ya que él y su esposa les informaron que se irían a vivir a Londres con los familiares de Rossalie.

-_que creíste niño ¿qué te dejaríamos solos?_

_-pero no es necesario Emmet estaremos bien, además dejaras todo aquí este es tu hogar._

_-no, no lo es llegue aquí hace 10 años sin familia este lugar solo me dio la oportunidad de conocer mi casa y esa es mi Rouse, ella extraña a su hermano y el la necesita empezará a estudiar y no podrá seguir trabajando así ella y yo nos haremos cargo sus padres murieron el año pasado yo diría que nos hemos tardado mucho._

Emmet y Rossalie viajaron dos semanas antes para arreglar el negocio de sus pobres y ayudar al hermano de esta a organizarse. Cuando el día llego Charlie y su esposa los despidió en el aeropuerto, la madre de Edward no apareció y este le agradeció a dios por ello. El vuelo fue largo su agotador pero a las 11 de la mañana el avión estaba aterrizando gracias a Dios sin demora alguna.

En las puertas del aeropuerto había una Esme Cullen totalmente nerviosa e impaciente, vio a los jóvenes y le sorprendió que él le besara la cabeza y ella le sonriera con ternura se fijó en las cadenas que colgaban de sus cuellos y pudo notar que eran iguales, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el posos su mano en sus mejilla y esta la tomo y las beso, eso hiso que Esmerald Cullen soltara unas lágrimas a pesar de todo su niño encontró el amor. Porque ella ya había decidido que Edward Masen era su hijo.

-Bienvenidos chicos, soy la señora Esmerald Cullen, pero por favor llámenme Esme.

-Gracias por recibirnos señora Esme usted.

Esme noto que los jóvenes la miraban extraños y con recelo, cuando Edward y Bella la vieron se asustaron ya que esa mujer que parecía un ángel les recordó un poco a Elizabeth Masen, al instante que Esme miro a Edward, Bella lo tomo del brazo y la miro amenazadoramente, Esme recordó de inmediato a su amiga Heidy esa niña tenía la misma mirada que ella le daba a cualquiera que ella sospechara le quisiera hacer algún daño a la persona que ella amaba, no lo entendió pero se dio cuenta que esa niña cuidaba a si niño pero no sabía porque lo cuidaba de ella. Cuando miro a Edward él le huía la mirada y bajaba la cabeza Bella le puso las manos en las mejillas y escucho susurrarle "_está bien no es ella, ella no te tocara ángel ya no_" lo dijo solo para ellos tan bajo y casi imperceptible pero Esme lo escucho y eso la preocupo, el, la miro y asintió, de ahí en adelante solo la pequeña niña hablaba mientras que el mucho más alto y fuerte parecía escudarse en ella.

-bueno chicos será mejor que nos marchemos, hace frio y el camino es largo. Esta noche estarán con migo y con mi esposo mañana yo los llevare a la estancia para registrarlos y que la conozcan.

-muchas gracias señora Cullen.

Esme-afecto, dice Esme.

Viajaron por más de una hora Esme les iba mencionando los lugares por donde pasaban y todos eran hermosos.

Llegaron a una calle llena de árboles y césped unos grandes portones se abrieron dejando ver una casa majestuosa llena de flores y árboles en todo su alrededor.

-entren chicos deben tener hambre la comida de los aviones es pésima.

-si lo es, Bella se quejó todo el vuelo, sabe esta chica así como la vez de flaca come más que yo, en la escuela siempre llevaba comida de más su lonchera parecía una alacena.

Dijo Edward sonriendo eran las primeras palabras que decía desde su encuentro con Esme el aeropuerto.

-no veía que te quejaras señor me gustan tus sándwiches, siempre te los terminabas por eso soy tan flaca. Es su culpa Esme él siempre se terminaba mi comida.

-oye eso no es cierto siempre te alimento bien.

-pero si no sabes ni hervir agua.

-se hacer pasta y a ti te gusta.

-Edward, la hierves y le hechas la salsa del frasco, eso no es cocinar.

-¿no que no sabía hervir agua?

Bella alzando los brazos al aire en señal de impaciencia y ante la mirada curiosa de Esme dijo:

-Dios dame paciencia, porque si no lo mato.

Esme miraba la extraña dinámica de esos jóvenes y no pudo contener las carcajadas que salieron de ella.

-ustedes parecen esposos ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Desde que tengo 7 y medo y este mal cocinero 8 años.

-y ¿desde cuándo son novios?

Los dos se quedaron estáticos y mirando a la pequeña mujer que no dejaba de reírse.

-vamos chicos se nota a leguas si no fueran tan jóvenes diría que tienen como 10 años juntos.

Los chicos no contestaron y la delgada mujer paro de reírse y abrió los ojos mirándolos como si tuvieran dos cabezas

-¿están juntos hace 10 años?

-sí.

Contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos se carcajearon hasta el punto de agarrase la barriga y salirles lágrimas por la cara que Esme Cullen mostro ante ellos, salieron de las risas cuando escucharon a alguien decir:

-¿cuál es el chiste?

Carlaisle cullen había llegado justo cuando su esposa empezó a reír, no soportaba la ansiedad de esperar a salir a la hora acostumbrada del hospital, estaba preocupado por su esposa pero escucharla reír de esa manera fue lo más hermoso que le había ocurrido en más de 17 años, su esposa con cara de susto se acercó lo que lo puso inquieto le sujeto el brazo y le dijo:

-puedes creer que están juntos hace 10 anos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-son novios hace 10 años.

La cara del hombre se igualo a la de su esposa, Edward y Bella se tiraron al piso de tanto reír, el hombre ya de 41 años no pudo dejar de observar al chico mientras reía, era igual a él, su risa, sus gestos, ellos se detuvieron y de pronto él se paró y de forma inconsciente ambos pasaron las manos por sus cabello de la misma forma. Los ojos verdes de Esme brillaron aún más y sin amparo alguno tomo el brazo de su hijo y lo llevo a la cocina, Bella le ayudo a preparar pasta y Edward y Carlaisle prepararon la ensalada. Pero la curiosidad del hombre no se hiso esperar.

-y ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

-en la escuela, Bella le estaba dando una paliza a un chico por decirle niño.

-EDWARD.

Le dijo Bella en tono de reproche.

-¿qué? es cierto, además todavía no se me olvida que me golpeaste después que te salve.

Carlaisle levanto la cabeza y miro a Bella, quien miraba a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados y le pregunto:

-¿porque lo golpeaste Bella?

-sí, salvaje di ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

Eso ocasiono que Bella le lanzara una albóndiga a la cabeza y las carcajadas de todos los presentes no hicieron esperar.

-fue tu culpa, ¿Quién te mando a no saludarme?

Es por eso que el golpeaste saludarte? Usted fue lindo al miedo.

-bueno no exactamente, mi tío y yo acabábamos de mudarnos desde la Push era mi primer día en la nueva escuela y no tenía amigos cuando me empezaron burlarse y a golpearme, este de aquí, me salvo yo le di mi mano y el solo se fue y me dejo allí. Nadie nunca, aparte de mi tío, había hecho algo por mi así que yo quería que fuéramos amigos, me salvo era lógico.

-Bella tiene razón esos no son modales, pero no entiendo cómo es que siguieron siendo amigos,

-fácil aquí el pequeño demonio me soborno con comida, traía dos sándwiches gigantescos en su lonchera y dos jugos, no entendí como era que traía tanta comida desde ese día comíamos juntos en la cancha.

-Hasta que desapareciste.

-ya te dije que lo siento, ¿Cuándo lo olvidaras?

-Siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa todo estará bien.

-¿qué le prometiste Edward?

-bueno, yo desaparecí por cuatro semanas y ella se enfermó, siempre me esperaba y nunca comía lo que llevaba lo que yo no sabía era que tampoco estaba comiendo en casa, un día la vi bajo la lluvias esperándome para comer y jure que al día siguiente iría con ella, pero ella no apareció y yo que creí…. bueno, me entere que estaba en el hospital así que me escabullí, le di de comer y prometí que golpearía a su compañero de almuerzo si la volvía a dejar sola y me aseguraría que siempre estuviera ay.

Esme Cullen no pudo soportar y se puso a llorar en plena cocina su esposo reía de forma tierna, Bella Y Edward no entendían como era que les estaban contando eso aquellas personas que apenas concia. Bella estaba feliz nunca había estado compartiendo con el de esa forma y él nunca se había sentido cómodo con otro adulto a su alrededor que no fuera su tío, parecía feliz, así que ella también lo estaba.

-¿cómo se llaman tus padres Edward?

Carlaisle Cullen vio con temor como Edward se tensaba y dejaba caer el cuchillo que tenía en las manos, y como de manera rápida y agresiva Bella lo tomaba del brazo, la cara de él era de puro temor y la de ella de furia y así era Bella estaba furiosa con el hombre ya que le había quitado el instante de felicidad a su ángel, Bella lo abrazo y Carlaisle vio con temor como el muchacho se dejaba guiar por la menuda niña que parecía tener la vida del chico en sus manos.

-discúlpennos pero estamos cansados, ¿podrían decirnos donde podemos darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa? si no es molestia que los dejemos solos, por favor.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYAS GUSTADO...

NOS LEEMOS NUEVO.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia es mía._**

**_Gracias a:_**

**_Rosmarlin_**

**_¡bienvenida!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

"_La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado"_

_(Gabriel García Márquez)_

Pero Carlaisle Cullen tenía el alma en un hilo observando como el joven risueño de hace unos minutos solo emanaba frio en ese momento se preguntaba "_¿qué le habían hecho a mi muchacho?"_ porque al igual que Esme él ya sabía que ese era su hijo. Esme vio a su marido paralizado y fue ella que guio a los chicos a la habitación de inmediato regreso y encontró a su marido con las mejillas mojadas ella ya sabía que él había visto lo que ella vio en el aeropuerto.

-no podemos mencionar a su familia de nuevo cielo, actuaron de la misma manera en el aeropuerto, tan solo porque ella noto que yo lo miraba de forma diferente viste como ella lo protege no podemos asustarla, viste como te miro, te reto lo protegió.

-¿qué le han hecho Esme? él estaba aterrado con la sola mención de sus padres, ¿qué le han hecho?

-no lo sé cielo pero esa niña de allá lo sabe y creo que si se entera de quienes somos no tendrá compasión de nosotros.

-él es hermoso Esme, tenías razón, la tenías.

Y ambos entres lágrimas tanto de alegrías como de tristeza y un millar de preguntas se juraron tener calma y hacerse amigos de la pareja pues intuía que si uno de los dos no quería estar cerca el otro lo seguiría y no habría vuelta atrás.

También supieron que su gran reto seria Bella, el, la respetaba al igual que ella a él pero ella lo protegía de forma salvaje y posesiva, parecía que para él solo existiese ella.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto Bella sentó a Edward en la cama y de manera totalmente sexual se le sentó a horcajadas y lo beso, el como siempre la apretó a su cuerpo y la beso con fuerza hambre y dolor, ataco su cuello y saco su blusa y bracear lamio y beso sus senos, ella saco su franela y le beso el cuello y de forma urgente lo tiro de espalda y desabrocho sus pantalones bajándolos con todo y sus boxes, ella subió y beso sus labios bajando por su cuello tratando de que todos los pensamientos de la anaconda se fueran y volviera a ser el muchacho de hace unos minutos atrás, beso de manera posesa sus tetillas y el gimió de placer, paso a su abdomen y se detuvo en el atisbo de cicatriz que la culebras había dejado. Llego a su pelvis y de manera suave tomo su pene con sus pequeñas manos y lo acaricio dolorosamente lento y mientras le decía:

-ella no está aquí cielo y no estará nunca yo la mataría si intentara lastimarte de nuevo la mataría, solo estamos tu y yo, vamos ángel dilo solos tu y yo.

Ella introdujo su miembro en su boca y el gimió de deseo y alzo sus caderas para que ella lo introdujera más.

-solo tú y yo niña, solos ángel, más rápido Isabella.

Su petición se cumplió y ella con su pene casi llegando a la garganta acelero mientras escuchaba los sonidos agónicos que el emitía, lamio, chupo y mordía de forma lenta dentro y fuera, arriba y abajo toda su verga dura mientras el emitía agónicos gemidos de placer y deseo.

-Dios te amo, te amo estoy tan cerca.

El tomo su cabello y la ayudo a llevar el ritmo que él deseaba pero con cariño y amor hacia ella.

-Ahhhhh, ohhhh Isabella estoy muy cerca nena más mas rápido.

Ella ayudada por sus manos acelero y chupo su glande en ese momento escucho el sonido de su orgasmo y la atención de su cuerpo, ella siguió masajeando y chupando dándole una réplica del orgasmo que aún no había superado del todo.

-te amo ángel y estoy con tigo no lo olvides.

El la abrazo con fuerza como si quisiera siempre estar allí con ella.

Se metieron juntos a la ducha ella lo lavo con ternura y el hiso lo mismo con ella, a los pocos minutos bajaron y encontraron a la pareja de esposos charlando en la cocina mientras servían la pasta.

-espero tengan hambre ¿todo bien?

-si Esme todo bien.

Cando la mano de Bella se colocó en el pecho de Edward, Esme con vista de águila diviso el anillo y grito en plena cocina, todos se asustaron incluso Carlaisle que vio a su esposa correr hasta la menuda niña y atrapar sus manos

-oh por Dios ¿se van a casar?

-sí, es una promesa Esme pero no ahora.

-¿cómo que una promesa?

-esto significa que me comprometo a decir _'si'_ él día que al troglodita me lo pida.

Carlaisle se acercó y miro a Edward e hiso lo que había querido desde que lo vio tirado en el suelo riendo lo abrazo con fuerza y lo ato a él por unos cuantos segundos y él le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma.

-se ve que eres un hombre honorable chico.

-debo serlo señor sino el padre de este pequeño demonio me da un tiro en la cabeza.

Bella soltó una carcajada muy sonora pero lo dicho no le hiso gracia a los esposos.

-¿porque haría eso?

-es que mi…. Charlie es el jefe de la policía del pueblo, y no te daría en la cabeza. Te daría directo a la entrepierna si intentas algo.

Edward teatralmente llevo sus manos a su entrepierna y los esposos miraron curiosos la escena y preguntaron:

-¿acaso ustedes no han?

-Dios no.

Dijeron al aniso. Luego Bella aclaro.

-no mal interpreten, no es por falta de deseo sino que somos muy jóvenes, no somos irresponsables y no queremos andar con miedos cuando eso ocurra.

La pareja lo miro con admiración ellos sabían lo difícil que era aguantar la pasión cuando amas realmente a una persona.

-bueno ¿qué tal si cenamos?

Durante la cena hablaron de todo, motos, autos, cabañas, libros pero en ningún momento se tocó el tema de los padres de él, Bella hablo de su tío ambos jóvenes entristecieron y los aojos de ambos se pusieron vidriosos Carlaisle y Esme se tensaron pero luego se relajaron cuando Edward dijo:

-lo mejor de él eran sus sándwiches.

-ven se los dije siempre me dejaba con hambre.

-¿y qué harán en su tiempo libre chicos?

-buscaremos trabajo, Edward y yo necesitamos dinero para gastos personales y vamos a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo así también ahorraremos para cuando nos mudemos juntos.

Esme iba a preguntar sobre sus padres pero su esposo lo intuyo y agarro su mano debajo de la mesa y ella lo entendió. Y a la vez tuvo una idea y dijo:

-porque no trabajan con migo, será en la tarde solo unas cuantas horas y podrán pasar tiempo aquí, soy decoradora de interiores y siempre necesito a alguien que me acompañe a buscar la cosas para los trabajos, Bella tu podrías ayudarme a la organización de la agenda y tu Edward ayudarme con la movilización de los muebles y demás ¿Qué les parece?

-no, creo que es demasiado Bella y yo buscaremos algo mas ya sentimos que abusamos de ustedes al estar aquí y ahora nos darán trabajo.

-vamos niños nos ayudaran no vamos a regalarles el dinero.

-está bien.

-perfecto, entonces empezamos el próximo mes así tendrán tiempo para conocer toda la estancia y demás.

La pareja se miró cómplice y apretó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, estaban felices su hijo estaba allí, pasaron a la sala y Esme les sirvió pastel, cuando acabaron Bella con una taza de té en manos y Edward observaron la gran cantidad de fotos la mayoría de un bebe de hermosos de ojos verdes que a Bella le recordó los de Edward. Lo que despertó la curiosidad de ella.

-¿Quién es él bebe? Es hermoso.

-es nuestro hijo.

Contesto Carlaisle con cara compungida por el dolor vivido todo este tiempo. Bella noto el cambio en el hombre pero aun así siguió preguntando.

-Y ¿Dónde está?

Esme mirando directamente a Edward trato de explicar a los chicos lo ocurrido rezando para que ellos entendieran que ella y su esposo amaron y aman a su hijo.

-lo secuestraron cuando tenía cuatro meses, nunca más lo hemos vuelto a ver, pero nosotros sabemos que el sigue con vida y esperamos que algún día encuentre el camino a casa.

-lo siento Esme, debe ser muy triste para ustedes.

-Sí. Saben Carlaisle y yo nos conformaríamos tan solo con verlo nuevamente y decirle que lo amamos que siempre lo hemos amado.

Edward escucho esto y esbozo una sonrisa melancólica, su madre lo haya tenido junto a ella por tantos años y el nunca sintió el amor que le profesaba Esme a su hijo perdido y sintió envidia de aquel bebe ya que en algún lugar del mundo y sin saberlo él era amado _"como me gustaría ser su hijo"_ sabiendo que era imposible descarto ese pensamiento, él ya tenía una madre aunque no lo amara. Siguió mirando las fotos y de pronto se topó con una mirada miel profunda que lo único que reflejaba era odio. Edward parpadeo barias veces "_solo es tu imaginación" _se decía pero cuanto más parpadeaba la imagen se hacía más clara. Era ella Elizabeth Masen en un vestido blanco que le hacía parecer un Angel con la mirada puesta en la cámara mientras sonreía. Su cuerpos se helo y empezó a tener leves temblores los mismos que tenía al verla llegar a casa o cuando Itan le avisaba que ella estaba por llegar al pueblo. Bella noto el cambio y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Edward la tenía y sintió que todo su cuerpo se quemaba por la rabia que estaba empezando a aumentar en su interior. La tasa se cayó de sus manos, luego sin permiso y con mucha agresividad tomo una foto se dirigió hacia Esme y le grito:

-¿QUIÉN ES?

La mujer no entendía porque los ojos de furia de la muchacha ni por qué Edward parecía temblar en la esquina en donde estaba ni por qué le preguntaba de forma tan agresiva por su hermana, estaba estática y con miedo por la reacción de la pequeña niña, estaba asustada.

_-¿_QUIÉN COÑO ES?

Carlaisle estaba estupefacto, la niña prácticamente estaba a punto de atacar a su esposa con la foto en manos, se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo en forma protectora luego con voz dura y monótona se dirigió a Bella con mirada un poco molesta.

_-_Bella tranquila, es la hermana de Esme, Elizabeth, no la vemos hace más de 14 años ella sufrió mucho cuando nuestro hijo desapareció ella era quien lo estaba cuidándolo esa noche y ya no soporto el ver las fotos y el cuarto del niño no podía venir a esta casa, nos apoyó mucho los primeros años pero luego ya no pudo seguir_._

Edward en estado casi catatónico escucho lo dicho por Carlaisle y sintió una tristeza que nunca había sentido ya que el entendimiento llego al de forma rápida y cruel y de él broto el más aterrador de los llantos de pena y dolor, grito el nombre de la única persona que podría sacarlo de aquella pesadilla.

-BEEEELLAAAAA, Bella, Bella, BELLA, está aquí Bella, ella vendrá Angel, no, no, no, no me iré no lo hare.

El llamado agónico de Edward asusto a la pareja, Bella lo miro con horror ella sabía lo que ocurría el cuerpo de Edward reaccionaba igual siempre se tratara de esa serpiente, corrió hacia él lo atrajo hasta el mueble y se sentó sobre el dejando a la pareja muy asustada e inmóvil sin decir nada hasta que Bella pregunto:

-¿Carlaisle tiene algún tranquilizante en casa?

Por años en cada cumpleaños de su hijo él tenía que mantener a su esposa bajo sedantes ya que siempre le daban ataques de ansiedad, un día casi la perdió al ella estar sola por causa de una emergencia y se juró que no volvería a ocurrir.

-sí, ¿pero que pasa niña?

-BÚSQUELO AHORA.

-mi amor mírame, mírame estoy aquí no te vayas con ella cielo mírame, ¿Carlaisle?

-aquí estoy.

-démelo.

Carlaisle y Esme vieron con horror como la niña que aparentaba fragilidad soportaba el apriete de un hombre el cual doblaba su peso, tamaño y fuerza mientras ella con una agilidad sin igual preparaba el medicamento en la geringa.

-Carlaisle necesito ayuda, nunca se había puesta así, no me dejara medicarlo necesito que lo haga usted.

Mientras decía esto Bella acunaba y acariciaba el cabello de Edward quien tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de ella, ella se volteó y le hablo con voz suave y tierna.

-Mi ángel mírame cielo ¿me harías un favor cielo? Dame un brazo suelta uno cielo vamos…..

Con torpeza el soltó uno de sus brazo mientras apretaba el otro contra el cuerpo de la frágil niña.

-…hágalo Carlaisle… Todo estará bien cielo, mírame ángel no te vayas con ella niño, no te hará daño yo la mataría recuerdas yo la mataría.

El viejo cirujano escuchaba con horror la promesa de la pequeña niña mientras administraba un sedante a su propio hijo.

-Bella, Ángel, Mi niña.

-si aquí estas, sssshhhhiii ya cielo ya paso vamos amor duerme, duerme mi vida.

Poco a poco el quedo dormido y Bella ayudada por Esme lo acostaron en el enorme sofá, la mujer vio con horror una cicatriz que el muchacho tenía en el abdomen y bella la miro retándola y le tapo en un segundo. Esme se alejó y fue corriendo abrazar a su esposo el cual estaba visiblemente perturbado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Carlaisle abrazo a su esposa, él ya había deducido que Elizabeth Masen era la causante, pero nunca se imaginaria la gravedad del asunto y el simple hecho lo tenía fuera de sí. Bella empezó a dar vueltas en la sala seguida por la mirada por la pareja que lloraban, en un momento ella los miro con odio y ellos no supieron que decir el silencio se rompió cuando Bella se detuvo y dijo:

-¿porque no lo buscaron? Elizabeth Masen lo ha tenido por 18 años yo he estado con él 10 años, ¿saben lo que es ver a la persona a quien amas adolorido, creyendo que no merece nada porque su madre así se lo ha dicho? esa maldita mujer lo ha golpeado, humillado y herido de todas las formas posibles desde que él puede recordar y quien sabe lo que le hablara hecho antes, los odie a ustedes los odie, ella le decía que lo abandonaron, que prefirieron que el muriera en el frio, que ella lo recogió y los salvo que nadie a parte de ella lo quería y que nadie lo iba a querer, los odie pues no entendí como alguien en este mundo podría no quererlo, Itan en algunas ocasiones nos tuvo que llevar a Port Ángeles al hospital pues él llegaba a la casa con un brazo roto o moretones en el abdomen a lo que él decía que se había caído, mi tío me enseño a curarlo y ver cuando estaba o no fracturado, yo solo tenía 9 años, seis veces he tenido que entablillarle el brazo y dos veces mi tío tuvo que llevarlo a enyesar, ya ni cuento las veces que ate sus costilla, ella intento romperle los dedos para que no tocar el piano cuando tenía quince años y yo tuve que darle terapia que aprendí en internet por un mes porque mi tío ya no estaba con nosotros, él quería tocarme lo que había compuesto para mí porque no sabía decirme que me amaba y ella simplemente gozo con verlo sufrir ya que sabía que el ama ese maldito piano, lo ha dejado solo desde que tenía cuatro años, lo dejaba solo en casa con todo a su alcance para que el mismo se dañara, saben el ultimo día que lo golpeo jure que la mataría, la mataría si lo tocaba, tuve que irme con mentiras de mi casa pasamos dos semanas en esa cabaña y él se pudo levantar a los seis días, ella lo golpeo y lo quemo con un atizador, lo dejo tirado en la sala y se fue a su maldito trabajo como si nada, él no se defendió porque tiene el alma más pura que nadie tendrá jamás, el jamás se defendió y yo nunca pude hacerlo lo único que podía hacer era curarlo. ¿Dónde coño estaban? ¿Dónde diablos estaba su dinero mientras Elizabeth Masen casi mata a mi niño? ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

La pareja lloraba abrazada el uno al otro mientras la pequeña niña parecía un león enjaulado dispuesto a saltar sobre el cuello de alguien, Carlaisle empezó a notar como se le dificultaba respirar estaba tratando de conseguir aire pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Quiero a esa maldita mujer muerta, maldita seas Elizabeth Masen, maldita una y mil veces maldita!

Y en ese momento el corazón de la Bella no soporto, tantos años de dolor de sufrimiento, su niño tenía a personas que lo amaban con todo el alma y Elizabeth Masen se las había arrebatado, lanzo un grito abanico que helo la sangre al mismo Hades cayendo a si al piso aun sin dejar de gritar.

-¡AAAAH, dios la quiero muerta, mi niño, mi ángel, maldita, aaaaaah!

"_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"_

_(William Shakespeare)_

Bella estaba echa un ovillo en el piso de la pulcra mansión Cullen, gritaba por su tío, por ella, por Edward, gritaba por todo lo que no había desahogado durante 10 años, por cada raspón, cada cortada, cada moretón cada gemido de Edward al ser curado, suturado o al ser enderezados sus huesos, se sentía sofocada y su corazón no podía latir más deprisa y luego todo lo vio negro.

Fue entonces que Carlaisle Cullen con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y el corazón destrozado por la revelación de Bella tuvo que poner en práctica su autocontrol y sedar también a la niña que en ese momento parecía no tener consuelo alguno. Rezaba a todos los dioses porque ellos no lo odiaran y por su esposa, eso era demasiado para ella, incluso el sentía que su alma se partia sintiendo el dolor y la pena que les transmitía esa pequeña niña. Una fuerte rabia al sentirse traicionado por alguien a quien les confiaron por un momento su más grande tesoro, solo un momento y perdió lo más valioso que tenía. Recostó a Bella en uno de los sofás de la sala y se dirigió abrazar a su esposa que no había dejado de llorar.

-CARLAISLE mi niño, porque.

La pareja vio como ambos jóvenes dormían, ellos se quedaron viéndolo y le dieron gracias a dios que Isabella Marie Swan existiera, casi a las 11 de la noche Edward empezó a moverse y a llamar a Bella, pero en cambio Esme sin miedo se acercó y lo abrazo, el pareció relajarse pero al poco tiempo se tensó y la empezó a apartar, miro a su alrededor y vio a Bella tendida en el sofá y con tropiezos y aun mareado llego gasta ella se acostó a su lado y quedo dormido ahí nuevamente sin decir una palabra.

Cuando ella empezó a moverse sujeto el pelo del muchacho y lo empezó a caricia de forma lenta el levanto la cara y la beso luego introdujo su rostro en su cuello ella repetía una y otra vez con vos muy baja _"tranquilo mi amor estoy aquí, estoy aquí" _los vieron levantarse y sin decir palabras él, la cargo hasta su habitación y se encerraron allí.

Edward sabía que su niña estaba triste lo veía y lo sentía, le acaricio el rostro y la beso mientras le quitaba la ropa y le ponía una piyama sin decir palabra alguna, a los pocos minutos el hacía lo mismo y en silencio y abrasados el uno al otro se quedaron dormidos.

Esme y su esposo no pudieron pegar un ojo llamaron a la policía para informar lo que ocurrió estos les dijeron que fueran discretos y que pasarían por la casa en la mañana. A las 7 de la mañana apareció Edward el cual sin mirarlos se sentó y sin más dijo:

-mi madre se llama Elizabeth Masen, ella me recogió de la calle cuando yo era un bebe, mis padres no me querían y prefirieron dejarme a morir en el frio, ella me ha odiado, me odia desde que puedo recordar, siempre me ha dicho que soy nada y que en la vida solo seré los que mis padres sabían que era solo basura por eso me abandonaron, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no me buscaron? Si no fuera por mi niña yo ya me hubiese suicidado hace tiempo, cuando tenía 8 años lo iba hacer, pero esa mañana una niña que parecía una fierecilla me golpeo y me regalo un sándwich se quedó hablando con migo y me dijo que esperaba verme al día siguiente y yo me dije puedo retrasarlo un día más y ha si ha sido hasta ahora, lo tenía todo planeado me colgaría en el sótano, nadie lo impediría después de todo yo vivía solo y Elizabeth llegaba dos o tres veces por mes a la casa, me encontrarían semanas después….

La mirada de Carlaisle y Esme solo mostraba terror casi perdieron a su niño amado y ellos ni siquiera se enteraron, Esme ahogo un grito en el pecho de su esposo y este sintió que las piernas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el sofá llevándose a su esposa con él. Edward siguió contando la historia aun sin levantar la cabeza ni mirarlos.

* * *

**Espero que les guste….**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de S.M. pero la historia me pertenece….**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y sus mensajes.**_

_**Cap. Anterior.**_

_-mi madre se llama Elizabeth Masen, ella me recogió de la calle cuando yo era un bebe, mis padres no me querían y prefirieron dejarme a morir en el frio, ella me ha odiado, me odia desde que puedo recordar, siempre me ha dicho que soy nada y que en la vida solo seré los que mis padres sabían que era solo basura por eso me abandonaron, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no me buscaron? Si no fuera por mi niña yo ya me hubiese suicidado hace tiempo, cuando tenía 8 años lo iba hacer, pero esa mañana una niña que parecía una fierecilla me golpeo y me regalo un sándwich se quedó hablando con migo y me dijo que esperaba verme al día siguiente y yo me dije puedo retrasarlo un día más y ha si ha sido hasta ahora, lo tenía todo planeado me colgaría en el sótano, nadie lo impediría después de todo yo vivía solo y Elizabeth llegaba dos o tres veces por mes a la casa, me encontrarían semanas después…._

_La mirada de Carlaisle y Esme solo mostraba terror casi perdieron a su niño amado y ellos ni siquiera se enteraron, Esme ahogo un grito en el pecho de su esposo y este sintió que las piernas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el sofá llevándose a su esposa con él. Edward siguió contando la historia aun sin levantar la cabeza y mirarlos._

_**Disfruten un nuevo capítulo.**_

* * *

**Entre la sangre y el deseo los dioses bailan.**

**Capítulo 5. Continuación….**

-…..Luego de eso fui más conscientes de las cosas de peligro a mi alrededor yo no quería morir ya no, Bella siempre me esperaba siempre, Elizabeth siempre me dejaba cosas a la mano, veneno para ratas, pastillas para dormir, cuando cumplí 14 años llego a la casa y dure tres días encerrado en el sótano desnudo ella solo bajaba para golpearme, al final bajo al sótano y me ayudo a salir, me ayudo a bañarme y vestirme me preparo una sopa y la puso en la mesa de la cocina junto a una bolsa repleta de drogas, tenía éxtasi, cocaína y mariguana, traía un moño y una nota que decía_ "que la disfrutes mi amor feliz cumpleaños, esto te quitara el dolor"_ Ya Itan nos había hablado de las drogas a Bella y a mí y el simple hecho de las implicaciones me hicieron no tomarlas. Se las lleve a Bella y ella las quemo en la chimenea de la cabaña, mientras suturaba mi espalda y curaba los raspones de mi piel, me dijo: "_niño no tomes nada de ella yo te alimento niño solo yo, recuérdalo", _cuando en los días en que no podíamos vernos porque Elizabeth estaba en casa, ella me llamaba a las dos o tres de la mañana. Saltaba por la ventana de la habitación y nos íbamos a la cabaña, ella me daba de comer y allí dormía, aunque nos teníamos que levantar a las pacas horas para ir a su casa y yo a la mía. Una vez empecé a beber cuando la dejaba en casa y ella se dio cuenta me dio una paliza mientras me decía: ¿_eres tonto o qué? es que no ves que tienes mi alma con tigo y le haces daño, ¿acaso quieres dañar mi alma?" _es lo que dice este relicario "_tienes mi alma con tigo_" y ahora mi niña sufre y yo lo sé, no tengo fuerzas suficientes ahora, ella es mi fuerza y está cansada, triste y abatida, no me gusta ver a mi pequeño demonio derrotado, paso cuando Itan fue asesinado duro una semana sin hablar y yo creí morir cada día con ella. Pero ahora ¿Dónde estaban? Ella, esa serpiente estaba allí frente a ustedes y dejaron que ella me llevara ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Porque no me protegieron, porque?

El rostro de la pareja parecía cinco años más viejo, mas cansados y en total tristeza.

-¿cuál es mi verdadero nombre?

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

-ella no lo cambio, ¿Cómo me llevo de aquí?

-fingió un secuestro incluso le dispararon en una pierna y la dejaron inconsciente, nosotros estábamos en un hotel toda la familia creyó que era una buena idea cuando ella propuso cuidarte para que nosotros descansáramos un poco solo iban hacer 8 horas, solo 8 horas.

-y fueron 18 años, 18 MALDITOS AÑOS CON ELLA.

-lo sentimos hijo, fue nuestra culpa no debimos ir a ese maldito hotel, no debimos.

-¿porque? ¿Por qué ella quería vernos sufrir así?

-por mí.

-Carlaisle la conoció primero a ella siempre nos hiso saber el desagrado que sentía hacia nuestro matrimonio pero con tu nacimiento ella parecía feliz, ella quería casarse con él pero, él se enamoró de mí.

-yo lo haría también mamá, yo lo haría….

Edward sonrio y levanto la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de la pareja la cual al verlo sonreír y decirle "_mamá" _a Esme se relajaron un poco.

-…. ¿saben? que el pequeño diablito de allí arriba los hará sufrir de verdad. Les aconsejo algo, no se crucen en su camino es la persona más dulce que hay pero cuando se trata de mí no les aseguro que tenga cordura alguna, hasta Itan le temía y por eso yo siempre estaba haciéndole jugarretas, saben no bromea cuando dice que matara a Elizabeth desde la ultimas vez que ella me hiso daño supe que ella no bromea cuando lo dice ¿los amenazo de alguna forma?

-no.

-bueno en ese caso solo denle su espacio y lo que sea que le pregunten no importa donde respondan sin miedo ella no come gente aunque es intimidante.

La pareja veía como el muchacho estaba sentado en el sillón relajado y casi le da un infarto a Esme cuando la llamo mamá, Esme fue acercándose hasta quedar a su lado y el la tomo del brazo sentándola sobre sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura ella se inclinó abrazándolo.

-Soñaba con ustedes cuando era niño, tu hueles a pastel, y la misma sonrisa siempre estuvieron ahí con migo, pero los perdí en alguna parte.

-oh Dios mío estas vivo estas vivo, estas aquí, Carlaisle está vivo, míralo si es él.

El corazón del viejo cirujano no aguanto y se lanzó sobre su esposa y su hijo, el cual no tardo en corresponder al abrazo de su padre. El encuentro familiar se rompió cuando todos escucharon los gritos y amenazas de una muy enojada y despeinada Isabella Swan.

-SI NO ME DICEN QUE HAN LLAMADO A LA POLICÍA Y QUE ESA MALDITA SERPIENTE ESTARÁ EN LA CÁRCEL O MUERTA EN 24 HORAS LES JURO QUE MATARE A ALGUIEN.

Edward se carcajeo pero se detuvo cuando Bella le dio una mirada asesina. Carlaisle se levantó y sin miedo a ser golpeado abraso a la menuda niña hasta levantarla del suelo y llenarla de besos por todo su rostro, cosa que a ella le causo cosechillas y dijo:

-¿sabe? Está usted muy grande para mí, más aun es casado y es el padre de mi novio, viejo verde.

El hombre se echó a reír la niña se envolvió del cuerpo del viejo cirujano y le dijo al oído:

-va a proteger a mi ángel, ¿verdad? ¿Lo protegerá?

-si niña lo hare, ya puedes descansar.

-no le hagan daño.

-moriría primero o estoy seguro que tú me matarías ¿no es así niña?

-si señor de eso por hecho.

-gracias niña por mantener mi hijo con vida.

-Gracias a usted por dármelo, él es mi alma.

Esme miraba la escena divertida aun atada al cuello de su hijo el cual con una gran sonrisa y en un tono relajado de dijo a Carlaisle:

-oye, que seas mi padre no significa que te dé a mi niña, es mía oíste.

-oh vamos hijo ya la niña aquí me amenazó de muerte, lo harás tú también.

-pues si esa manos tuyas bajan un centímetro más de donde están eres hombre muerto.

Todos carcajearon y por un minuto todo fue perfecto, un hijo al fin tubo un padre una madre al fin dejo de llorar a su hijo y una niña al fin podía ver como su alma brillaba y tenía vida propia, fueron a la cocina y al compás de 'Lovesong' prepararon huevos pan tostados tocino y jugo de naranja, a las diez de la mañana un detective de la policía londinense llego a la mansión:

-buenas días señores Cullen, mi nombre es Alec Hamilton este es mi compañero el detective Paul Lawer, nos han asignado este caso, según me informo mi jefe ustedes quieren que activamos el caso del secuestro de su hijo de hace 18 años ¿me equivoco?

-no se equivoca señor Hamilton pero no queremos activarlo queremos que atrapen a la responsable del secuestro, encontramos a nuestro hijo y él nos ha confirmado que ha vivido todos estos años en un pueblo llamado Forks en el estado de Washington en estados unidos, allí Elizabeth Masen, se hacía pasar por mi madre también queremos poner una denuncia por maltrato a un menor ya que ella ha maltratado a mi hijo física y mentalmente durante todos estos años.

-bueno señor cullen primero que nada debemos confirmar que este muchacho es quien dice ser y después procederemos con el resto, pasen por nuestro laboratorio allá le haremos una prueba de ADN, más otros exámenes que confirmen el maltrato que denunciaran en cuanto salga la prueba de ADN, es el procedimiento si todo se confirma arrestaremos a la señora Masen y pediremos su extradición.

-hijo ¿tienes inconveniente con esto?

-no ninguno.

-bueno, denos la dirección en cuanto estemos listos iremos para allá.

A las tres horas tanto a Edward como a su padre le extraían sangre para la prueba de ADN, así como a Esme Cullen ya que debía salir positivo para ambos, el niño perdido era hijo de estos y en caso de que uno no lo fuera la denuncia no era válida. Media hora más tarde a Edward lo metían en una máquina de tomografía y después radiografías, Carlaisle Cullen casi sale a darle caza a la anaconda cuando vio las costillas astilladas de su hijo y más aún el comentario poco apropiado del técnico _"que hace este niño boxear" _el hombre por demás siempre paciente tuvo que salir del lugar para no darle un puñetazo al hombre, su niño se había roto y o astillado casi todos los huesos del cuerpo y aun que las heridas se veían bien cuidadas esto no le dio paz, agradecía a dios nuevamente por Bella Swan pues no tenía dudad de que ella era quien lo cuidaba. Pasaron a una cámara donde le tomarían fotos al niño, el cirujano siempre con nervios de acero perdió los estribos y pateo a uno de los aparatos del lugar cuando vio todo lo que Bella le había dicho, cortadas raspones y lo más terrible la quemadura inhumana que según le había contado la niña había sido apenas un mes por mucho, ay en ese momento Carlaisle Cullen entendió lo que le dijo su hijo en la sala "_ella es mi fortaleza_" esa pequeña había curado suturado, limpiado y medicado a su hijo por 10 años, esa era la rozón de su protección hacia el de sus ojos fieros y su palabras fuertes ella sabía cómo actuar, ante cada ataque de pánico, cada llanto o tristeza y el. El como padre no estuvo para protegerlo, se lo arrebataron de la peor forma y ahora lo tiene en frente el encontró el camino a casa los encontró y el tal y como le prometió a ese ángel los protegería pues él no se separaría de esa cosa Feroz al que su hijo caroñosamente llamaba diablillo terrible.

Llegaron a la casa pasado las 4 de la tarde y a todos les sorprendió el grito de angustia lanzado por Bella.

-Ahhhhh por Dios.

-¿Qué ocurre Issabella?

-ahora si te van a matar ángel, no hemos llamado a Charlie.

Carlaisle y Esme se rieron en cuanto vieron la cara de ambos chicos se pusieron serios y hasta ellos se preocuparon.

-tranquilos que tal si nos dejan hablar con el seguro que no se enojara.

-no conoces a Charlie.

Dijeron los muchachos al aniso.

-una vez me encontró trepando hacia la ventana de Bella y me encerró en una celda por toda una noche.

-oye no me habías contado eso ¿Cuándo fue?

-cuando tenías como trece.

-no me esconda nada.

-no señora, perdón.

Carlaisle y Esme se sorprendían cada vez que los escuchaban hablar, parecían moverse si el otro lo hacía pero aun así se podía notar el amor entre ellos, en un momento ella trastabillo y casi cae por los escalones de la entrada el con cara seria dijo:

-por dios Isabella Swan ¿Cuándo vas aprender a mirar hacia el frente? Un día no voy a estar para atraparte.

-pero siempre estas niño.

-esa no es excusa, ten más cuidado, cuídame por Dios.

-perdón niño.

La pareja escucharon ese _"cuídame por Dios" _y quedaron conmovidos y un poco asustados, si a uno de ellos le llegase a pasar algo el otro sufrirá lo mismo una dinámica de dos personas que aun siendo niños se conocían de todo una vida y con otra que empezaban a vivir.

Todos se sentaron en la sala escucharon los timbrazos del teléfono, pronto una voz de mando profunda y fuerte lleno la habitación.

-Isabella te exijo que pongas al teléfono a Edward ahora al parecer hay algunas cosas que tengo que recordarle.

-disculpe señor Swan pero le habla Carlaisle Cullen, su hija y Edward están en nuestra casa es nuestra culpa que no hayan llamado.

-perdón por gritar señor Cullen, pero esos dos me tenían al punto de la histeria, siempre es lo mismo con ellos si no es que desaparecen y se van a la cosa esa que llaman cabaña es que no llaman o dan escusas siempre es igual. Déjense proteger por alguien más que sean ustedes y se los digo porque sé que escuchan y tu Edward controla a ese diablito tuyo por lo menos dejaste esa moto del infierno aquí y si señorita sé que ese demonio que tienes por novio te deja montar esa máquina infernal pero quien puede con ustedes.

-lo sentimos Charlie.

-juro que cuando vuelvan aquí incautare cada una de las llaves de esos autos infernales par de demonios, van hacer que muera de un infarto y más les vale que mañana me llamen a tiempo, disculpe señora y señor Cullen.

-los sen…

-ya dejen de decir eso, más les vale llamar porque si no tomare un avión y saben que lo hago tan solo para nalguearlos.

-no, no, lo haremos Charlie lo prometemos lo haremos, no vengas por favor.

-compórtense. Buenas noches señores Cullen y gracias por todo.

Charlie Swan colgó el teléfono y en la sala todo quedo en completo silencio por un segundo fue Carlaisle, quien pensó que ese hombre le agradaba rompió el silencio.

-eso fue aterrador.

-y eso que no lo han visto cuando carga el arma mientras tu estas con su hija sentado en el mueble de la sala.

Y ay fue el mismo Carlaisle quien tenía cara de pánico.

-señor los resultados del caso cullen ya están listos, es verdad señor el chico es el hijo de los cullen y las pruebas físicas han corroborado lo que el señor Cullen nos dijo, este muchacho ha estado siendo golpeado por años según las pruebas hechas y las ultimas heridas son solo de hace mes y medio, el chico ha sido una bolsa de boxeo por años la verdad no sé cómo es que sigue con vida. Elizabeth Masen es la hermana de la señora Esmerald Cullen, actualmente se encuentra en florida en uno de sus hoteles, pero tiene residencia permanente en Washington Forks, según los registros de Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía de allí el muchacho vive en el pueblo hace más de 17 años, pero la señora Masen solo va allá una o dos veces por mes.

-¿cómo demonios esa mujer se escapó de este país con ese niño? llamen al comisionado de la florida y al jefe de la policía de Forks explíquele el caso, pida su colaboración para vigilarla mientras conseguimos una orden de extradición con un juez, que esa mujer no se escape, dígale que ella es hábil que no quieren espectáculo y llamen al juez Billy Black, el emitirá la maldita orden odia los abusos, además que tiene un hijo de la edad del chico Cullen. Recuerden que nadie haga un maldito movimiento antes que yo lo diga. Quiero a Elizabeth Masen vigilada.

-¿llamamos a los Cullen señor?

-si llámalos que todos incluyendo la niña que vimos con ellos le tomaremos las declaraciones a todos, es tiempo de que esa gente descanse de este infierno.

A las dos de la mañana los teléfonos de la mansión Cullen resonaron, todos dormían Esme y Carlaisle Cullen por fin estaban soñando con nietos y una boda, el viejo cirujano contesto y su felicidad no se hiso esperar, esa llamada fue la confirmación de que ellos también podían sonar, se abrazó a su esposa y en una pequeña celebración privada se reconfortaron por casi 18 años de ausencia de su alegría. La mujer ya estaba preparando la decoración mental de la que sería la habitación de sus hijos pues tanto Bella como Edward lo eran, Dios los había recompensado y les había enviado ese premio junto con la vuelta de su hijo. A las seis de la mañana Esme Cullen no soporto más y se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo, dos pasteles uno de fresas con chocolate el favorito de Bella y otro de vainilla con crema y mermelada de pina que según la niña era el favorito de Edward, hiso tostadas, huevos fritos y revueltos, cereal, leche jugo de naranja, tocino, fruya picada…. Preparo comida como para todo un ejército.

Cuando al fin Edward y Bella se levantaron encontraron el comedor repleto toda esa comida, los jóvenes saludaron a Esme cada uno con un beso y un abrazo asfixiante para luego saltar hasta donde estaban los pasteles, pero fueron detenidos por la suave mano de la que ahora en adelante fuese su madre, hicieron un berrinche teatral y se dispusieron a esperar a Carlaisle mientras planificaban cuantos pedazos de pastel se comerían. Carlaisle bajo con un pulcro traje chanel marrón, camisa blanca y una corbata rojo vino, su cabello perfectamente peinado y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

-Gracias a Dios que bajas ni sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para que estos dos no devoren los pasteles, sentémonos a desayunar antes que pierda la batalla.

-debiste dejarlos que comieran pastel si eso era lo que querían.

-ah no, ya sé que estos dos diablillos manipuladores te van a manejar a su antojo y tendré que ser la vos de la razón, ahora siéntate hombre y como hoy será y día largo.

-¿qué haremos hoy Esme?

-tenemos que ir a que nos tomen la declaración en la delegación hija, las pruebas salieron anoche y nos llamaron.

-entonces los resultados fueron positivos ¿Edward si es su hijo?

-de eso no teníamos dudad cielo pero si, ya es oficial, las declaraciones son para llenar el reporte y hacer oficial la denuncia, ahora a comer.

Los jóvenes comieron como nunca antes disfrutaron la comida y Bella por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a Edward comportarse como un adolecente normal y ella respiro tranquila, cuando terminaron hubo una lucha campal por el pastel ya que Bella quiso el de Edward y Edward no quiso ceder ni por un instante el suyo pero se atrevió a tomar un pedazo del de ella lo que genero enojo descomunal, al final Esme se vio forzada a retirar los dos pasteles ambos niños hicieron u pucherito dramático que derritió el corazón de la mujer quien volvió a poner los pasteles en su lugar lo que ocasionó la burla de su esposo.

-¿quién es la manipulada y apoyadura ahora?

-cállate.

-arréglense tenemos que salir en media hora.

-ya vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria fue doloroso para todos los presentes escuchar a Bella y a Edward contar todo lo que habían pasado en esos años, no parecía la historia de dos niños más bien parecía una historia de horror que le puso los pelos de puntas a todos, sus declaraciones fueron tomadas separadas Esme acompaño a Bella a petición de su esposo ya que él sabía que el corazón de su mujer no soportaría lo que su hijo contaría y el casi se rompe en dos al escucharlo. Al final los oficiales actualizaron la declaración de los esposos e hicieron que les dijera como los dos chicos habían llegado a conocer a la pareja. Los esposos llevaron a sus hijos donde estudiarían dieron un tour por la universidad recogieron sus horarios y la lista de libros que necesitarían para el semestre al igual que útiles y demás. El alojamiento en la residencia quedo en el pasado ya que una Esme un poco enojada les dijo.

-ha no he estado sin mis hijos durante 18 años, ni se les ocurra hablar de residencia porque si no los ato a la pata de una de las camas de la casa entendido.

Y a eso todos incluyendo un Carlaisle cullen un poco asustado dijeron.

-entendido señora.

Después de comprar y organizar todo fueron por un helado y al hospital donde un muy sonriente doctor Cullen les presentaban a todos a sus hijos Bella y Edward, los cuales tenían una liga de sentimientos entre felicidad y miedo ya que nunca antes otra persona que no fuese Itan se había sentido tan orgullosos de ambos por igual. Al llegar a la casa llamaron a Charlie el cual estaba que botaba chispas ya que ellos no les contaron del asunto de los cullen y la anaconda.

-muchacho me alegro por ti, por fin tienes los padres que mereces, esa mujer pagara por todo estamos esperando la orden para arrestarla no ha pasado por aquí pero en caso de que lo haga ya nos avisaron que la retuviéramos bajo cualquier excusa.

-ten cuidado Charlie, esa mujer es mala.

-Charlie debo decirle que ella tiene armas en la casa y siempre están cargadas así como en su habitación y siempre carga una.

-¿porque demonios tiene armas cargadas en la casa?

-supongo que por un accidente o por mi voluntad una de la balas me diera en la cabeza.

Esme se horrorizo y su esposo la abrazo dándole gracias a Dios en que ella no haya escuchado toda la historia contada por su hijo a la policía.

-¿de verdad esta tan loca?

-si jefe Swan tenga cuidado.

El detective Hamilton les informo que a las dos de la tarde el juez ya había emitido la orden para el arresto y deportación de Elizabeth Masen, ya la orden estaba dada y era solo cuestión de esperar. A las nueve de la noche se les informo que la policía de la florida la arrestaron en su habitación del hotel en donde se hospedaba y que sería deportada en una semana ya que el delito de maltrato infantil fue cometido en tierras estadounidenses, que solo era papeleo pero era necesario.

Edward estaba nervioso y Bella y sus padres lo sabían que un muchacho fuerte pero los anos de tortura y castigos mentales y físicas por parte de Elizabeth habían cavado un agujero muy profundo en la mente de este, solo esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a ella pronto pues no estaba listo. Le informaron que el seria quien la identificaría su padre pidió que fuera por fotos y aun así Edward duro dos días teniendo pesadillas ya que el hecho de ver su rostro implicaba dolor y castigo. Bella lo distrajo con los libros y los programas que les fuesen entregados en la universidad, tenían casi todas las clases juntos lo cual a ambos les gusto, Carlaisle le pregunto a Bella cual era el auto que él tenía en América y como a los tres días Edward estaba sonriendo sentado en su Volvo nuevo, por un momento fue libre de las voces de la anaconda. Pero pronto se convirtió en un circo mediático y los titulares de los periódicos, _"regresa el heredero Cullen_" "_heredero vuelve de la tumba_" "_Elizabeth Masen es arrestada por el secuestro del heredero Cullen_" tanto Carlisle como Esme trataron de evitar que los muchachos se enfrentaran aquello pero las llamadas a la mansión no se hicieron esperar y por desgracia Edward fue quien contesto las primeras provocando un estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad en este cuando la persona tras el teléfono le pregunto.

-¿_llamo a la mansión cullen?_

-_sí, ¿con quién desea hablar_?

-¿_Edward Anthony Cullen_?

-_sí, que desea_.

-_la chica que esta con usted Issabella Swan, ¿es su novia?_

-_¿quién es usted?_

_-hablamos del periódico el…._

Pero Edward no dejo terminar y colgó le dijo a sus padres lo que acababa de pasar y estos le explicaron lo que fuera de la mansión ocurría. Todos los parientes de los cullen fueron informados por el propio Carlaisle de que su hijo había sido encontrado al igual que a los Masen que no tardaron en quitarle todo el poder sobre sus hoteles a su hija mayor. Lamentablemente Bella y Edward quedaron casi prisioneros en aquella casa solos durante el día, ya que Esme y su esposo salían a sus trabajos y a dar la cara por la familia pero entendían que no era el momento para que los niños salieran al mar de tiburones que cada día se aprestaban en la casa tan solo para tomar una foto del hijo prodigo y su novia.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**¿Quién es Itan Jhonson?... ¿Quién es Isabella Marie Swan?... Pronto lo sabrán, la historia apenas comienzan y los secretos de Isabella e Itan empezaran a revelarse, nueva trama nuevos misterios y más peligro. Amor, poder, traición y sexo. Próximo capítulo….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes so S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo….**

**Poco a poco se revelara la trama de la historia, nuevos personajes y nuevas historias de vida.**

**Gracias por el apoyo…**

**Disfrútenlo….**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

"_A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa."_

_(Edgar Allan Poe)_

Sentado en su muy pulcra y finamente decorada oficina en la ciudad de Roma, Aro Volturi leía con recelo las palabras del periódico matutino que anunciaban la aparición milagrosa del ya creído muerto hijo de Carlaisle y Esme Cullen.

Aro Volturi tenía el control de la mayoría de los hospitales en la ciudad y era socio de la familia Cullen en los del resto de Europa. Con la aparición del hijo prodigo de los Cullen se acababa la ilusión de que todo el poder de estos pasaran a su familia y a él, ya que su hermano y legítimo heredero junto a su hija habían desaparecido hace más de 18 años tras una amenaza hecha por el propio Aro a su hermano menor Félix Volturi de desaparecer a su hija si no le cedía el poder, este accedió y desapareció con la mocosa. Pero ahora si encontrara al hermano podría unir a las dos familias con un descendiente directo. La hija de su hermano tendría unos 18 años y si se parecía a la madre no habría ningún problema, pero esa posibilidad estaba más que desaparecida al menos es lo que él creía.

Tenía tan solo 20 años cuando su padre Marco Volturi murió dejándolo a él y a Félix de 18 años con un abogado el cual les leía un testamento en el cual explicaba que Félix seria su total beneficiario ya que era el hijo producto de su matrimonio con Atenedora su amada esposa y que aunque Aro fue cuidado por ella solo tenía la sangre de él. Nueve años más tarde Félix se casó con Heydi, una mujer impresionante a la vista seductora por naturaleza pero que solo lo veía de manera intimidante protectora y aun siendo aparentemente frágil emanaba de ella un aura protectora que hacía temblar a los mismos Dioses. Aro vio como durante el parto la mujer moría dejando a su hermano más frágil y desprotegido que nunca y con mucho más que perder fue así que Aro Volturi, tomo a la niña recién nacida e hiso que su hermano firmara un poder donde él tenía el control de todo el legado familiar. Félix Volturi hombre de corazón amable y con un gran vacío en el alma tras la pérdida de su amada Heydi se exilió a si mismo junto a su hija llegando a un país que no era suyo con gente a la que nunca conoció en el cual hiso pasar a la niña "_su lucecita_"por su sobrina política, de forma tal que si su hermano lo buscara la niña tendría un poco de posibilidad ya que así no habría riesgo de que el creyera que ella tomar el control de toda la fortuna heredada por su padre algún día, al menos que se comprobara que era su hija en ese caso al cumplir los 19 años tendría derecho sobre todo lo dejado por su abuelo y Aro quedaría en la calle.

Félix amaba a su niña, ella tenía la misma fuerza de su madre, la misma mirada y al verla y tenerla cerca creía ser observado por Heydi, cuando la niña se encontró con el niño de ojos tristes el vio cómo su niña lo miraba y descubrió que su mirada de protección ya no estaba dirigida hacia el sino hacia el niño. Félix al contrario de los tontos de ese pueblo conocía la soledad en la mirada del muchacho, enseño a su hija a curarle las heridas que según le decía el pequeño de casi 9 años se las hacia cuando se caía de la bicicleta, Issabella enseñada por Félix el cual nadie podría imaginar que era un médico reconocido y graduado en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, no tenía miedo y tan solo con 8 años y medio manejaba gasas, algodón y las heridas del muchacho como una experta. Él sabía lo que el pequeño pasaba pero no se arriesgaría a ser noticia y que su hermano de alguna forma lo encontrara y la vida de sus hijos corriera peligro. Y así fue hasta el día de su asesinato.

Aro Volturi empezaba a tejer los hilos en su mente para la unión y posterior adquisición de la fortuna Cullen, solo estaba la cuestión de la novia, pero él estaba seguro que su preciosa hija podría acabar con aquello después de todo ella era la copia inescrupulosa de su padre. Tania e Irina Volturi tenían 19 y 18 años respectivamente, rubias con cuerpos esculturales ojos azules y piel tersa y blanca, hijas de su padre y copia de su madre, Kate Hank niña sin voluntad la cual fue forzada a casarse con él, y que poco a poco se convertiría en su pesadilla y causante de su muerte ya que el corazón de la niña no soporto el veneno que emanaba de ese ser oscuro y despreciable, escorpión mitológico que surgía de los mismos confines de Hades y a su paso dejaba una ola de destrucción sufrimiento y muerte, sus hijas como justas hijas de su padre eran sirenas que llaman a todos a la desgracia y la muerte.

-Laurent.

-sí señor.

-llama al piloto que se prepare para salir a Londres hoy en la tarde y llama a Dimitri que organice todo mis hijas me acompañaran.

-señor ¿Qué hago con la reunión con las aseguradoras?

-cancélelas, se hará la semana próxima.

-En seguida señor ¿algo más?

-es todo.

A las cuatro de la tarde padre e Hijas estaban camino al encuentro con la familia Cullen, Aro como buen estratega en los negocios y en la vida trazaba un plan para quitar lo que para él era su más gran muro el cual tenía el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan, la niña le estorbaba y con la corta edad de esta iba hacer fácil para su hija seducir al muchacho que según lo que él pensaba caería por la belleza de esta. Tres horas de viaje después estaban siendo registrados en The Macdonald Randolph Hotel, no antes de anunciar la visita formal a los Cullen al siguiente día. Vestida para seducir, una lengua bífida y una mirada que se comparaba con la de medusa era la perfecta quimera de una belleza fatal la cual alentada por su padre se hacía cruel y sin escrúpulo alguno. Irina hija menor del viejo Hades se preparaba para matar.

"_El secreto de la sabiduría, del poder y del conocimiento es la humildad."_

_(Ernest Hemingway)_

Llegaron a la casa Cullen a las diez de la mañana del sábado, tanto Bella como Edward no se encontraban a gusto con las visitas anunciada por la pareja ya que hasta los parientes y amigos cercanos a los Cullen se había abstenido a las vistas para no presionar al hijo de la pareja.

-buenas tardes mi muy querida Esme tan hermosa como es costumbre, Carlaisle viejo amigo ¿Cómo están las cosas? Supongo que feliz Y ¿Dónde está Edward? Quisiera tener el honor de conocerlo.

-Ellos están en la biblioteca, pero pasen, supongo que estas niñas son sus hijas.

-supone bien, estas son Tania e Irina, espero Carlaisle que nuestras familias tengan la oportunidad de ser más unidas a partir de ahora, Irina comienza a estudiar aquí en este nuevo semestre y quisiera saber si no les importara tenerla bajo su tutela ya que como sabrás viejo amigo no puedo abandonar Roma, demasiadas responsabilidades.

-creo que no habrá ningún problema se puede quedar en una de nuestras habitaciones, Bella y Edward están en el tercer piso, así que podrá ocupar una en el segundo piso.

-perdón señor Cullen, pero sería demasiado molestar si estuviera cerca de Edward es que no conozco a nadie, desearía conocerlo y así si necesitara algo estaríamos cerca ¿no le parece?

-lo lamento pero como dije Bella y Edward ocupan la única habitación del tercer piso, pero estarás cerca nuestro para lo que pueda pasar.

La cara de Aro Volturi y su hija era de total furia estaban allí frente a una situación que no se esperaban y no sabían cómo manejar, nunca pensaron que la niña viviera en la misma casa que el heredero y menos que este durmiera juntos con lo que estaba más que confirmado tenía una relación seria. Tomaron él te con los Cullen pero a la espera de que su hijo aparezca, a la media hora después del té Bella y Edward tomados de la mano y riendo mientras bromeaban aparecieron, los ojos de todos los Volturi se posaron sobre ellos, Irina ya pensaba que no se le sería nada difícil el irse a la cama con ese niño pues había que admitirlo el chico era la misma presencia de Dionisio en el mundo de mortales, quedo extasiada en su vida aunque corta y llena de excesos nunca había estado en presencia de un hombre más hermoso, pero esa cosa que traía de la mano era pequeña y con un largo cabello que le llegaba a la espalda baja, ni siquiera tenía senos y parecía que tenía unos catorce años, ¿Qué diablos hacia ese dios de ensueño con una cosa tan insignificante?.

-Hijos, vengan a presentarles.

-Buenas tardes.

Dijeron Edward y Bella al anisó, Bella no paso por desapercibido la mirada que les daban todas esas personas y aún más el cómo esa niña miraba a su ángel.

-Hijo este es Aro Volturi, socio en las empresas Cullen y amigo de la familia. Estas son sus hijas Tania e Irina, Irina se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo ya que estudiara aquí a partir de este semestre.

-buenas tardes señoritas, señor Volturi, es un gusto conocerlo, esta es mi prometida Bella Swan.

Edward dijo esto con orgullo ya que para él no existía nada más importante o valioso en este mundo que su niña terrible, ella era su todo y él se sentía orgulloso de ser llamado novio de esa pequeña diablito.

-es un gusto conocerte Edward, sé que Irina y tú se llevaran muy bien, espero que cuides de mi hija, prométeme que la llevaras a la escuela hijo ya sabes cómo son las cosas la delincuencia, dime ¿acaso no es hermosa mi niña?

-no será problema señor y tiene razón sus hijas son hermosas.

-gracias Eddy sé que nos llevaremos bien ya verás conozco esta ciudad y te enseñare todos los sitios interesantes ya verás cómo nos divertiremos tu y yo.

Bella por primera vez en 10 años sintió que no pertenecía al mundo de Edward Cullen, noto el desinterés de todos los presentes y en ese momento empezó a cuestionarse si el que Edward estuviese con ella ero solo una falta de opciones, mero agradecimiento, ay estaban esas niñas despampanantes y la misma edad de Edward al menos una de ellas, sus mundos actuales eran iguales y la pregunta en el aire que le hacía morir de tristeza ¿y si?, si se enamora de ella, si se da cuenta de que al lado de esa mujer ella con tan solo 18 años no era nada, y la peor de todas, ¿soy suficiente para ser amada por este hombre maravilloso?. Se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar y aunque Edward la presento como su prometida pudo ver que para los demás ella ni siquiera ocupaba un espacio, y su tristeza a ese punto solo la igualaban los celos. Así que se separó de la mano de Edward y empezó a retirarse.

-disculpen yo me retiro.

-Bella espera, por favor.

-la señorita Volturi y tu tendrán muchos planes que hacer y yo ya estoy un poco cansada, así que con el permiso de todos me retiro.

-Bella.

Edward trato de ir tras de ella pero las manos de Irina Volturi lo atraparon de manera posesiva

-Eddy, podrías mostrarme la casa es hermosa y ya que viviré aquí, me harías el honor de ensenarme donde dormiré.

Edward solo miraba el pasillo por donde se había ido su niña, estaba triste lo vio en sus ojos, pero también escucho el enojo y los celos en sus palabras, le dio una mirada de súplica a su padre el cual de inmediato entendió, Carlaisle lo sabía sus invitados habían tratado a su niña como si fuera nada, le dio ganas de patear a Aro Volturi pero el hombre era de cuidado y si estaba allí era porque planeaba algo y con las insinuaciones sobre su hija y Edward ya sabía exactamente lo que ocurría y si su hijo en ese momento pedía su ayuda se la daría, no se la había podido dar en 18 años y no se la negaría ahora. Así fue como Carlaisle Cullen ateniéndose a las represarías se levantó tomo al pulpo que tenía a su hijo a tratado y dijo de la forma más caballerosa y elegante:

-creo que ya que ya que seré el responsable de esta hermosa dama por mucho tiempo, empezare mi labor mostrándole la mansión, sería un placer y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Carlaisle viejo amigo ¿Por qué no dejamos que los niños se conozcan?

-no te preocupes viejo amigo para eso ya tendrán tiempo, además creo que mi hijo tiene cosas urgentes que hacer ahora.

-gracias papá, fue un placer señor Volturi, señoritas, con permiso me retiro.

-pero Eddy yo….

Sin embargo Edward ya estaba cruzando el pasillo a toda prisa para encontrar a Bella, fue a su habitación, la biblioteca los baños la cocina, finalmente decidió ir al jardín de Esme y allí la encontró sentada con sus piernas pegada a su pecho. No dijo nada solo se sentó detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia el envolviéndola completamente, debía darle la seguridad y la certeza de que para él lo único que había era ella su tesoro más preciado.

-¿ya se fueron? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-no se han ido y solo estoy en donde quiero estar y donde pertenezco.

-yo no pertenezco a este lugar, no pertenezco a este mundo, no soy nada, aquí puedes elegir ahora ya tienes opciones y sé que no soy la mejor, soy solo una pobre niña, ni siquiera tenemos sexo y tenesmos años juntos si tuvieras una novia de verdad todo fuera distinto y…. ¿te gusto Irina?

Edward con un tanto de furia la tomo por los hombros volteándola y viendo que sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas lo que ocasiono que en el surgiera una furia y el deseo de acabar con quienes la hicieran sentirse que no valía que la hicieran vulnerable, su niña era fuerte un mástil en tormentas y el no permitiría que nada ni nadie la hiciera creer lo contrario.

-me podrías decir ¿de qué coño hablas Isabella? ¿Qué no perteneces a mi mundo? ¿Qué este no es tu lugar? Te diré algo Issabella Marie Swan, podría vivir en un mundo lleno de mujeres y si me enterara que tú vives en el mismísimo infierno pelearía con el mismo diablo para que me diera tu alma y si no para que me llevara con tigo. Tu pequeño demonio perteneces me perteneces y yo a ti yo lo sé y estoy seguro de eso y quiero que tú también lo estés. Acaso te vas a dejar intimidar por esos estirados de allá, por Dios esa no es la mujer candente, la cual me vuelve loco de deseo que yo conozco y a la pregunta de que si me gusta la señorita Volturi, no, no me gusta es más esa mujer me asusta y me da asco.

-¿Por qué te asusta ángel? ¿Asco?

-¿es que no la viste Bella? esa mujer tiene la misma mirada que Elizabeth, es más te puedo asegurar que ella es peor y su padre es el Diablo, tu sabes que se identificarlo yo viví con él por 18 años y te puedo asegurar que Irina Volturi es mucho peor.

-tengo miedo Edward, yo no sé cómo comportarme con esta gente.

-solo se tu misma mi ángel, mis padres te aman así y yo…. Bueno yo no sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi todo Bella pequeño demonio infernal, así que nos iremos a la habitación te lavaras la cara y cepillaras esa cosa a la que llamas cabello y te pondrás ese vestido blanco que me gusta tanto, vamos a mostrarle a esa niña quien es la dueña de Edward Cullen.

La sonrisa y el puñetazo de Bella no se hicieron esperar, cuando bajaron de la habitación Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la comida ya que sus invitados habían decidido quedarse hasta tarde, la mujer parecía no encontrar sitio y su rostro de ángel tenía un atisbo de furia contenida, pero en cuanto vio a sus niños entrar su rostro de transformo fue donde Bella y la abrazo dándole un beso sonoro en las mejilla y con una seña graciosa dijo:

-les juro que me falto poco para matar a esa niña y despellejar al viejo, ¿Bella lo sabes verdad?, tu eres una de las cosas más importantes para mí y Carlaisle, tenemos dos grandes tesoros en la vida y tú eres uno de ellos, antes de ustedes nuestras vidas no tenían luz, y además me gustaría ver a Isabella diablillo infernal Swan patearle el trasero a esa estirada plástica de allá.

Bella y Edward soltaron una carcajada sonora y ambos abrazaron a la pequeña mujer llenándola de besos por todo su rostro, esta se sentía en las nubes y todo lo que atentara contra su paraíso ella con sus manos de pianista y alma de pastelera lo enfrentaría. Se quedaron ayudando a Esme en la cocina a preparar la cena para todos Bella se encargó de preparar la mesa mientras Edward ayudan a Esme a sacar el asado del horno, estaba colocando las copas cuando escucho a alguien entrar al comedor y quedarse observándola y luego decirle:

-¿sabes que no perteneces aquí? No sé qué haces, para ellos solo eres un chiste. Mírate niña cuántos años tienes quince, él se merece a una mujer, ¿que pasara cuando él se vaya con migo todos los días a la universidad? tú te quedaras y te lo aseguro me encargare de que se dé cuenta lo que es una mujer. Sabías que me llevara ¿cierto? Él es tan hermoso. No perteneces aquí niña.

Bella convoco la fuerza de espíritu que según su Tío tenía su madre y toda la calma que Itan Johnson le había dado y sin expresión alguna se volteó dispuesta a patear el trasero de la estirada pero esta vez de una forma totalmente distinta.

-buenas tardes señorita Volturi, primero debo decirle que es aquí donde pertenezco y que aquí soy prometida de Edward e hija de los Cullen, tengo 18 años y soy su novia hace ya 10 años, usted va a ir con nosotros a la universidad pero en el asiento trasero del auto o acaso no se enteró que soy una de las personas más listas de este puto planeta, estudiare medicina junto con mi prometido y contestando a lo de mostrarle que es una mujer llega tarde pues hace mucho tiempo que ese trabajo lo hago yo todas las noches o porque cree que tenemos el tercer piso solo para nosotros y señorita Volturi la que no pertenece aquí es usted.

Bella tomo su camino y sin voltear llego a la cocina con el rostro de pura maldad pintado, al Edward verla se asustó el conocía esa cara él había sido víctima de ella muchas veces y con terror a la respuesta dijo:

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Pequeño demonio.

-yo nada.

Bella de inmediato puso el rostro de un ángel batiendo sus pestanas y dando la más infantil sonrisa, Esme los miraba y no entendía lo que pasaba veía a su hijo un poco tenso pero divertido y Bella tenía una cara de no rompo ni un plato que a ella misma le intrigo.

-¿Qué pasa niños?

-el diablito aquí, hiso algo mamá la conozco y no quiere decirme.

-no es nada.

-es peor de lo que creí, oh por dios, ¿a quién mataste Isabella?

-vamos ángel solo me divertí un poco ya lo verán, no que querían que pateara un trasero que anda invadiendo mi espacio, se los aseguro lo hice y tienen razón no nací para ser la víctima y menos de una estirada. Pero tranquilos no la he herido ni matado al menos no aun, pero tuve que poner mucho de mi parte para no matarla se los juro.

Bella les conto lo que ocurrió en el comedor mientras al principio Esme y Edward tenían una cara de furia esta se transformó a una de pura diversión, y luego las pequeñas risas se convirtieron en carcajadas. Carlaisle entro en la cocina y vio la escena, estaba sentado junto a sus invitados en la sala y quedo intrigado al ver llegar a Irina y sentarse al lado de su padre con cara un tanto roja, se veía notablemente furiosa pero no sabía a qué se debería el cambio, ya que luego del recorrido y preguntar todo acerca de Edward estaba feliz, luego fue al lavado y llego en esas condiciones.

-¿algún cambio en nuestros invitados cielo?

Al hombre le sorprendió el tono de burla en la vos de su mujer y la cara de malicia que tenían sus hijos.

-si papá ¿algún cambio en nuestros invitados?

Todos en la cocina a excepción de Carlaisle estallaron en risas y él supo que ellos tenían que ver con el cambio de humor de la joven.

-tranquilo amor luego te explico, ahora dile a nuestros invitados que la comida esta lista que pueden pasar al comedor.

Cuando Carlaisle salió de la sala donde se encontraban Aro y sus hijas de inmediato Irina le comento a su padre de lo que se había enterado, el viejo hervía de furia y si antes creía que Isabella Swan era el obstáculo a saltar ahora sabía que había que quitarlo de en medio y si era posible desparecerla des mismo maldito planeta. Ser novia es una cosa, pero ser novia de 10 años y prometida actual era algo muy diferente, él se había enamorado de su esposa siendo un niño duro 20 años enamorado de Kate y sabía que era imposible sacársela de la cabeza y con Edward e Isabella era aún más difícil ya que ambos se correspondían. La niña debía desaparecer o irse por su propia cuenta y debía actuar pronto, porque con ella ay él sabía que su hija no tendría oportunidad y sus ambiciones las veía en el suelo. Luego de la cena Los Volturis se marcharon. Al llegar al hotel Aro llamo a Dimitri.

-diga usted señor.

"_En general, los hombres juzgan más por los ojos que por la inteligencia, pues todos pueden ver, pero pocos comprenden lo que ven"_

_(Nicolás Maquiavelo)_

-quiero que viajes a EE. UU a Forsk Washington, investiga todo lo relacionado con Isabella Marie Swan, todo desde su nacimiento, hasta el día que se marchó, quiero saber todo sobre ella y su familia, amigos hasta si tenía mascota, tráeme fotos de todos y es para ya Dimitri.

-enseguida salgo señor.

-llama al piloto que él te lleve luego lo envías a Londres Tania y yo regresamos a Roma en tres días, todo lo que necesites úsalo.

-así será señor.

Aro y sus hijas siguieron con las visitas a la mansión Cullen Irina ya estaba siendo instalada en su dormitorio el cual fue redecorado por Esme bajo las peticiones de la niña caprichosa, Bella y Edward ya no les molestaba su presencia ellos seguían en su mundo que durante mucho tiempo los ha arropado y habían construido.

Aro dos días más tarde y con mucha cautela dijo correr el rumor de que los Cullen y los Volturis están reuniéndose porque sus hijos se habían enamorado a primera vista y esa era la razón por la cual su hija se mudaba a la mansión Cullen desde Roma ya que así tendrían tiempo de conocerse. La noche antes de su regreso a Roma se dispuso a montar un escenario en el cual la prensa tendría algo de qué hablar, plantar la duda en la cabeza de la Bella era el primer paso. Aro invito a los Cullen a una cena en su hotel para agradecer la hospitalidad con su hija y con ellos, los cullen llegaron a las 8 de la noche junto a Isabella cosa que no gusto al anfitrión, brindaron y comieron luego pasaron a un salón donde podrían tomar algo y charlar y los jóvenes bailar. En un momento de la noche Aro tomo un interesa especial en Bella, le preguntaba sobre sus padres, su escuela en un momento Aro dijo en vos alta aunque parecía decirlo para sí mismo ya que lo dijo en su idioma madre:

-ti sembra ragazza familiare. **(**_**Esta chica me parece familiar)**_

Bella levanto la vista tenía cuatro años que no escuchaba el idioma enseñado por su tío y al hacerlo le día alegría y melancolía pero aun así se atrevió a decirle:

- Volturi mi dispiace, signore, ma non ho mai visto. Non vedo come qualcuno che conosci? _**(disculpe señor Volturi pero no le he visto nunca. ¿Me parezco a alguien que conoce?**_

El viejo quedo estaciado la niña tenía más oculto de lo que él creía, estallo en carcajadas, todos en la habitación estaban impactados, Edward al contrario estaba a la expectativa él sabía lo que aquellas simples palabras causaban en su niña ya que lo mismo causaba en el Itan por más de 5 años fue la imagen del padre que nunca tubo y eso le causaba tristeza. Aro continúo y pregunto:

-¿Dónde aprendiste hablar italiano tan pulcro niña? tu asentó es perfecto y tiene elegancia, solo he conocido a dos personas que me han hablado con tanta majestuosidad en mi lengua.

-mi tío, hable primero italiano y luego cuando entre en la escuela aprendí el inglés, para mi es mi segundo idioma, también me enseño español y francés y un poco de ruso aunque estoy un poco oxidada, practico con Edward cuando tenemos tiempo.

-Vous êtes une femme Isabella remarquable._**(Usted es una mujer notable Isabella)**_

-Vous êtes un homme très intelligent M. Volturi que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ou filles sus confiance, je préviens Edward mal rien si vous ou un de vos filles du bord avec moi. _**(Usted es un hombre muy inteligente Sr. Volturi por eso no me fío de usted o sus niñas, les advierto si usted o alguna de sus hijas daña a Edward se las verá con migo.)**_

-Ты очень смелый для Изабелла, таким образом, под угрозу_. __**(Eres muy valiente Isabella para amenazarme así)**_

-Г-н Волтури, что я не гожусь вам в этом сомневаюсь_. __**(Que no le quepa duda señor Volturi)**_

-Carlaisle amigo tienes un diamante en bruto en esta niña es impresionante.

-lo sabemos Aro tenlo por seguro.

-desearía conocer a su tío algún día Isabella.

Edward apretó las manos de Bella en señal de apoyo y fue el quien le contesto a Aro.

-el tío de Bella murió hace 5 años señor Volturi…. Papá si no es molestia quisiera irme a casa con Bella.

-pero aún es temprano, además nos debes un baile a mí y a mi hermana, vamos supongo que no han salido desde que llegaron solo un baile ¿no hay ningún problema o si Bella? Solo un baile.

-Vamos ángel, ve yo estoy bien, solo quiero ir al baño un momento luego podemos irnos, baila, yo estoy bien.

-¿segura?

-sí.

Irina y Edward bailaron una canción tres minutos que para Edward parecieron eternos ya que la mujer se le colgó del cuello hasta asfixiarlo, cuando acabo la canción Bella y Edward se dirigieron hacia el volvo para una hora más tarde llegar a la casa junto a sus padres, pero aun así el plan de Aro había salido a la perfección ya que en el periódico de la mañana se veía la primera foto de Edward, solo que en esta ocasión se veía bailando con Irina Volturi colgada del cuello más abajo una foto pequeña de Bella con el rostro triste dirigiéndose a al baño del hotel y el titular '_Amor entre herederos y una cenicienta abandonada_'

* * *

**Les gusto….**

**¿Qué encontrara Dimitri?**

**¿Se quedara Elizabeth tranquila?**

**¿Jane y James Miller?**

**¿Se saldrá Aro con la suya?**

**Lo verán próximamente….**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente.**

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo a:**_

_**Nadiia16**_

_**rosmarlin**_

_**Daia Fernandez**_

_**Eidy swan **_

_**Giselle Horan **_

_**caritofornasier**_

_**carmen cullen93 **_

_**lynda cullengh **_

_**namy33**_

**Los personajes son de S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Nuevo capítulo, Disfrútenlo**_**.**_

* * *

_**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL DESEO LOS DIOSES BAILAN**_

_**Capítulo 7.**_

Elizabeth Masen, llego esposada al aeropuerto de Londres, escoltada por un oficial federal, fue trasladada a la comisaría de policía y encerrada en una celda esperando para ser trasladada a la cárcel. La mujer estaba roja de la furia, pero fue tratada como una criminal, no tendría su venganza y era lo único que en realidad le importaba. El saber que Carlaisle estaría disfrutando de su mocoso y feliz con la idiota de su hermana. Se arrepentía de no haber matado al niño años atrás y enviarle su cadáver a su padre de esa forma ir a prisión no le hubiese importado en la más absoluto.

Llamo a su abogado a lo cual no le pidió explicaciones del caso ni nada más antes de sentarse frente al el de pie allí solo le dijo:

-necesito que mueva su culo de allí salga, encuentre a Jane Miller y dígale que venga a verme.

-señorita, necesito preparar el caso dígame su historia necesito…

-que no escucho Eric, tráigame a Jane Miller ahora.

Sin más, dio la vuelta y llamo al guardia para que la llevara a su celda.

Al día siguiente, el guardia le aviso que tenía visita y de inmediato la llevaron a la sala, frente a ella estaba Jane, con su cara de niña buena y su corazón podrido hasta su centro.

-te tengo un nuevo trabajo, muy parecido al último.

-di de que se trata, no tengo tiempo para rodeos.

-quiero que vigiles a nuestro niño, sé que ya estas enterada, todo este maldito planeta lo está, quiero que averigües con quien esta y si ves que es cierto mátala frente a él. Cuando lo hagas dile estas palabras _'ella te dijo que le pertenecías para siempre le perteneces'_ el sabrás de lo que le hablas, quiero muertas a todas las que se atrevan a darle un poco de cariño a ese mocoso. Luego quiero que lo mates y le envíes el cuerpo a Carlaisle Cullen en una maldita caja, quiero mi venganza y la tendré no importa cómo.

-¿y el dinero?

-por eso no hay problema, ve al banco de siempre hay un millón de libras en la caja de seguridad, Carlaisle Cullen pagara la muerte de su hijo como lo hiso con su desaparición, por lo demás mi abogado te dará trescientos mil libras en efectivo para gastos, no quiero errores Jane.

-¿Cuándo los has tenido Elizabeth? Por cierto, tu último encargo disfrute hacerlo.

-no entiendo ¿Cómo es que ese hombre me conocía? Solo era un leñador inmundo.

-el no dijo nada era como si, tuviera algo más importante que perder que su propia vida.

-bueno ese problema está resuelto.

Dimitri llego a Forsk y de inmediato empezó la investigación, se dirigió al hospital donde le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero a un enfermero llamado Maikel Newton para que lo llevara donde estaban los registros de nacimiento del hospital, pero allí no había nada.

Allí, se enteró que la persona que él quería investigar era la hija del jefe de la policía y un leyenda en el pueblo, lo cual se le hacía más difícil mantenerse oculto ya que el pueblo era pequeño y todos conocían a la chica. Encontró raro que la foto de la niña no tuviera ningún parecido con ninguno de sus padres fue así que en la escuela, descubrió que en los primeros cinco años la niña llevaba el nombre de Issabella Marie Johnson, su tutor en ese momento era su tío Itan Johnson quien trabajaba en la maderera y hacía ya 5 años había asesinado en ese lugar. El hombre había llegado con la niña a la zona hacía más de 17 años y nadie sabía decir con certeza quien Solía ser una especie de ermitaño, quien solo se presentaba en público cuando había alguna presentación de su ahijada, no se sabía nada de los verdaderos padres de la niña. Pero por lo menos había podido conseguir fotos de todos los implicados no tenía más información y seguro que a su jefe esto no le gustaría, su teléfono sonó y enseguida se prestó a contestarlo.

-diga usted señor.

-qué información tienes de esa niña Dimitri.

-no mucha señor, la niña es una leyenda viviente en este pueblo su tutor legal es el jefe de la policía y su esposa, antes estaba bajo la tutela de su tío Itan Johnson, él se mudó hace unos 17 años y medio a la zona pero murió asesinado en la maderera en donde trabajaba, no he podido averiguar nada de sus verdaderos padres el rastro termina con el tío pero por lo menos pude conseguir las fotos de todos sus relacionados.

-es muy poco Dimitri me desilusionas.

-lo lamento señor pero la me parece que alguien ha tratado de borrar el origen de esa niña desde que nació y el tío era un ermitaño, solo un leñador.

-no era solo eso Dimitri investígalo ese hombre le enseno hablar a esa niña 4 idiomas la niña habla Italiano, Ruso, Español, francés y el inglés como si nada ese hombre era mucho más que un simple leñador por boca de la propia niña sé que él le enseno, la pregunta es ¿Por qué un hombre así se va a vivir a ese pueblo? Averigua todo lo que puedas de Itan Johnson Dimitri no importa el tiempo que te tome, hazlo.

-así será señor.

Bella estaba que reventaba de la furia y el hecho de que las clases ya habían empezado no lo mejoraba. Había tenido que trato con todo el espectáculo montado a su alrededor sobre el supuesto enamoramiento de Edward e Irina, ganas no le faltaban para matar a la niña.

Carlaisle vio el problema que se avecinada y le dio a Irina un auto para que ella pudiera ir a la universidad sola un Nissan Micra purpura que dejo sin aliento a la niña, ese mismo día más tarde Carlaisle se vio bombardeado por los besos y abrazos asfixiantes de sus hijos en cuanto lo vieron llegar en su auto a la mansión.

-¿a qué se debe esta bienvenida? Para hacer lo que hice otra vez.

-nos quitaste de encima al pulpo.

-¿Qué pulpo?

-la señorita Irina papá, esa mujer está loca.

-vamos compórtense miren que me sangraron las manos pero sabía que así al menos descansarían de ella un tiempo.

-y por cierto ¿a qué hora empiezan?

-a las 7:30 tenemos clases juntos hasta la última hora, después iremos con Esme a ayudarle a organizar una boda que tiene en dos mesen y vendremos juntos a casa.

-eso suena como un plan.

-Por cierto en la entrada de la casa hay algo para ustedes espero les guste porque sé que su madre me matara esta noche sé que soy hombre muerto, solo prométanme que no le dirán a Charlie porque si no seré yo el muerto de la familia.

-¿Qué es papá?

-averígüenlo, mientras yo voy a pensar como quitarle el enojo a Esme que de seguro tendrá al ver eso.

Los chicos salieron y cuando llegaron al patio se quedaron perplejos con lo que encontraron, había una CVO Breakout plateada con los nombres de Bella y Edward a cada lado del tanque en una muy fina y delicada escritura con asientos en negro y dos cascos encima de esta, sin esperar ni un minuto ambos se lanzaron a la moto se colocaron el casco y se fueron a dar un paseo. Cuando volvieron se quedaron como era costumbre Bella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el para luego besarse con hambre y deseo, lo cual fue interrumpida al ver una muy furiosa Esme la cual a pasos de leona se acercó con Carlaisle a sus espaldas con cara de niño reganado.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

-fuimos a dar un paseo mamá, perdón por tardar.

-Carlaisle me puedes decir ¿que tenías en la cabeza cuando decidiste comprar esa cosa a estos dos?, ellos sin esto son peligros ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que Charlie nos ha dicho? con esta moto serán una catástrofe nacional.

Todos menos Esme soltaron unas carcajadas muy sonoras las cuales fueron interrumpidas por una vos chillona que se acechaba.

-Eddy, no me dijiste que tenías una moto, ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?

-lo siento Irina pero acabo de regresar, esta niña es él bebe de Bella y mio papá nos la acaba de dar.

-pero Bella no siempre tiene que ir con tigo yo puedo ir un día.

-señorita Volturi, el día que Edward no la maneje yo lo hare, es tanto mía como de él y por el momento no hay cupo para dos en mi moto.

-¿sabes manejar esta cosa?

-En realidad no hay nada en este planeta que no sepa manejar, se pilotear avionetas de doble hélice, yates, camiones, motos todo lo que camine vuele o se deslice mi tío nos enseño a manejarlo a Edward y a mí.

-saben chicos beben hablarme más de ese tío tuyo más seguido, se parece a un hombre que conocí una vez nunca se estaba quieto hacía de todo, hasta montaba caballos.

-sabemos montar a caballo Itan nos enseñó a mí y a Bella cuando yo cumplí los once años, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, por un mes completo viajamos a una hacienda en las afueras de Forks allí aprendimos, somos expertos.

-ya tengo una idea, Edward, le daremos unas vueltas a la señorita cielo.

-Bella no…por favor.

-Irina te gustaría dar una vuelta en la moto.

-claro que sí, ya verás Eddy será increíble.

Bella le paso el casco a la mujer quien muy contenta se subió a la moto pero noto que Bella arranco en moto y antes de que se diera cuenta ya está había acelerado la moto, Bella la volteo, levanto acelero y freno la maquina como si fuera de juguete, mientras Irina muerta de miedo solo gritaba y cerraba los ojos mientras apretaba la cintura de Bella. Cuando llegaron a los 20 minutos todos seguían esperándolas en la entrada, Irina no soltaba a bella y fue Carlaisle quien tuvo que ayudarla a bajar.

-señorita Volturi fue un placer cuando quiera dar otra vuelta solo dígame yo con mucho gusto la acompaño.

-eres una maldita, niña del demonio.

-gracias, lo sé.

Y eso lo hiso poniendo la cara más angelical que tenía y batiendo las pestanas.

-Bella, esa niña esta pálida ¿Qué le hiciste niña?

-¿han visto esos acróbatas en la tele que hacen mil volteretas?

-sí.

-esta fue la última vez que esa mujer pide o querrá ver una moto cerca.

"El arte del sexo es el arte de controlar el descontrol."

(Paulo Coelho)

Los muchachos no se librearon del regano de Esme, Irina no bajo a cenar ya que aún estaba volteando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Al día siguiente todo comenzó la escuela u una nueva vida y planes. Bella la noche anterior y con la cara roja como un tomate fue donde Esme para pedirle ayuda y consejos.

-hola esme ¿puedo pasar?

-claro que si cielo, ven siéntate ¿pasa algo?

-bueno lo que pasa es que te quería pedir un favor, lo debería hablar con mi mama y tú eres lo más cercano que tengo no pienses que es por mas…..lo siento.

-vamos dilo de un tirón sabes que te apoyaré.

-estoylistaparatenersexoconedward.

-¿Qué? Lo siento nena pero lo dijiste muy rápido y no entendí.

-estoy lista para tener sexo con Edward, pero quiero ser precavida somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos y es un riesgo, quiero que me acompañes al ginecólogo, si no te importa claro, aun no le he dicho nada.

La mujer estaba emocionada ella tenía la suficiente confianza para pedirle tal cosa le dio ternura que su cara pasara de un rosa a un rojo intenso mientras hablaba con ella.

-claro que te acompaño cariño, será un placer hare la cita para el miércoles en la tarde ¿no importa que sea hombre?

-no siempre y cuando confíes en él.

-bueno en ese caso iremos con Eleazar Denali, es mi ginecólogo esta ahora aquí se trasladó con nosotros cuando nos mudamos a Oxford.

Así que una Bella un poco más segura con su femineidad y protegida se disponía a esperar el momento adecuado para dar el paso junto al amor de su vida. Las clases eran lo que esperaban y un poco más los maestros se admiraron de los jóvenes que con tan solo una semana de docencias ya eran los mejores de las clases. Siempre estaban juntos y por lo general al menos que no fuera en clases no permitían que nadie se les acercara demasiado. En las tardes iban donde Esme y luego volvían a la casa donde estudian juntos en el estudio hasta la hora de la cena.

Irina solo era presencia en la casa ya que por lo general estaba más pendiente de Edward que de todo lo demás, a veces trataba de estar con Bella y Edward estudiando pero no podía llevarles el paso, parecían computadoras, un día le dijo a Edward que la ayudara y por primera vez se dieron cuenta que de verdad la necesitaba así que se dispusieron a enseñarle calculo avanzado a la rubia. Esta se sorprendió cuando ambos dejaron sus cosas para tratar de ayudarla.

-no entiendo ¿qué has estado haciendo? esta práctica es de hace siete días y esta de tres las dejaste juntar, te diremos como hacerlas y estaremos aquí para ayudar pero nada más.

-¿Cómo es que saben tanto calculo? estudian medicina no matemáticas.

-Lo que pasa es que somos unos genios.

-que modestia.

-no es falta de modestia somos unos genios Bella más que yo.

-eso no es cierto, tú me ganas en física y yo no he podido aprender a tocar el puto piano de mierda y tu hasta cierras los ojos para tocarlo.

-bueno tú me ganas en química y en idiomas además no te quejes yo no sé tocar el violín.

-¿tocas el violín?

-desde los 3 años.

Irina bajo el rostro y susurro:

-me gustaría verlo.

Bella y Edward se pararon y tomaron a Irina de la mano y la llevaron al estudio donde Esme tenía el piano Bella busco su violín y empezaron a tocar 'Song From A Secret Garden', la música invadio la casa y Esme y su esposo la siguieron ya que creían que ellos estaban escuchando alguna grabación pero lo que encontraron hiso que la mujer llorara y riera a la vez, era la perfecta armonía era como si hablaran con la música a esta canción le siguió 'Sound of an Angel', y a ambos los rodeo un aura de paz, por más de 20 minutos la casa Cullen estaba en el paraíso, al final del pequeño concierto los presentes aplaudieron a la pareja ya que habían dejado a todos asombrados. Irina salió de la sala totalmente confundida y aturdida por lo que acababa de presenciar, solo se disculpó y se fue.

-Isabella ¿Por qué no habías tocado antes? Tocas fantástico niña, de verdad que eres una caja de sorpresas.

-es la primera vez que toco desde que mi tío murió, me ponía triste el tocarlo, el me lo regalo me dijo que era de mi madre, ella lo tocaba y yo tocaba para mi tío y para Edward solo había tocado para ellos, mi tío me enseno a tocarlo él decía que el solo sabía dónde estaban las cuerdas pero que yo en cambio solo lo escuchaba y el me tocaba a mi decía que yo era….

-corde di violino.

-¿cómo sabe eso Carlaisle?

-yo tenía un amigo que siempre le decía eso a su esposa, ella murió hace muchos años y el desapareció un día solo me dijo que se iba y no regresaría.

-bueno creo que ese concierto merece una buena cena ¿me acompañas Bella?

-claro Esme ¿Qué haremos para cenar?

-hoy será distinto niña, pediremos pizza ¿Qué les parece?

-bien, por fin comida chatarra.

-no se acostumbren.

Durante toda la cena Carlaisle ante los ojos de su esposa se había comportado extraño miraba a Bella más de lo normal y su expresión era de análisis, tenía a su esposa casi a punto de los nervios y cuando al fin se retiraron a su dormitorio esta no espero que se cerraran bien la puerta para interrogarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya cielo?

-lo siento, pero he pensado mucho en Félix y Heidy desde que Bella toco el violín, ¿no has notado que se parecen? La forma en que Bella mira a Edward es igual que como Heidy lo hacía con Félix.

-cielo él debe estar bien, Bella dice que su tío la crio y estoy segura de que Félix no se escondería de propia hija él amaba a esa niña y la siguió amando después de su muerte, que ambas murieran durante el parto lo destrozo.

-tienes razón, pero daría lo que sea por saber ¿Qué le paso?

En su habitación Issabella y Edward hacían el ya muy conocida rito antes de acostarse, mientras conversaban de todo y de nada, ella cepillaba su cabello y el despeinaba aún más el suyo.

-ben cielo, tal vez pueda hacer algo con esa cosa que tienes en la cabeza a la que llamas cabello.

Ambos rieron él se sentó en la silla que antes él ocupaba y ella se le sentó a horcajadas en una posición totalmente indecente y dándole la perfecta visión de sus senos descubiertos bajo la fina pieza de encaje blanco que traía puesto, eso era la gloria y él no tardo en empezar a mecerla parar que sus sexos se rozaran. Ella empezó a ayudarlo con el compás de los movimientos lo que lo hiso ponerse aún más duro.

-te amo mi niña.

-yo te amo más ángel.

-Bella ya no puedo detenerme, me vuelves loco amor, estoy tan duro solo por ti.

El empezó acariciar y chupar sus senos por encima del encaje, lo cual lograba sacar gritos de agonía y deseo a ella. Se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales acaricio suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella le sonreía, juntaron sus labios mientras ella seguía meciéndose en él. Edward encontró el borde de la tela del piyama y con lentitud fue introduciendo sus manos y llevándose con ella estorbosa pieza de tela, beso su cuello y su espalda la cual acaricio para luego atraparla y levantarla llevándosela con él y depositándola en la cama con sutil delicadeza.

-eres hermosa mi ángel y te amo te amo, eres perfecta para mi perfecta.

Beso sus labios con ternura y pasión mientras con sus manos exploraba su cintura llegando hacia sus bragas y con delicadeza quitarlas lentamente. Beso su cuello y bajo hasta sus senos en un acto de total posesión animal los beso y mordió hasta que ella grito del placer que en ese momento él le estaba brindando.

-Ohh ángel, mmmm sigue así, así, sigue.

Su orden fue segunda al pie de la letras mientras él se concentraba en sus senos sus manos exploraban hasta llegar a su sexo y ahí sin previo aviso y de forma descomunal apretó su clítoris cosa que la hiso casi convulsionar, el bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo Bella estaba casi al Borde ya que él no dejaba de torturarla con los dedos.

-mmmm, siiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-quiero hacerte desfallecer hermosa, que te vengas en mi boca de la forma más dura posible una y otra y otra vez, mmmm tu coño siempre está dispuesto para mí.

-¡oh, dios mío ayúdame!

-no mi amor, solo yo estoy aquí y voy a llevarte al infierno pequeño demonio.

Y así sin más la acomodo en el borde de la cama y puso sus pierna en sus hombros dejándola completamente expuesta y vulnerable solo para él.

-ábreme bien las piernas ángel, quiero ver tu lindo coño mojado ante mí, abre para que mi lengua llegue donde nunca ha llegado, quiero ver como convulsionas nena.

Ella así lo hiso y él introdujo su lengua en el sexo de Bella torturándola hasta el punto de sentir que se partia en dos.

-Oh Diosito lindo ayúdame, siiiii dime más, mas ángel.

-mmmm, no nena, ya se ha acabado la charla, hora de ocupar la lengua en algo más. Sujétate bien nena.

El tomo el clítoris de Bella chupándolo hasta casi el dolor mientras de forma lenta y dolorosa introducía dos dedos en su interior moviéndolos suavemente mientras con la misma calma seguía chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo su sexo.

-estoy muriendo niño, me muero mmmmm, sssshhhhiii.

Edward acelero el movimiento con sus dedo y sus boca sintió como las paredes de ella se contraía de forma dolorosa y exquisita sobre sus dedos y deseo más que nunca estar dentro de ella lo deseaba hasta el dolor, su cuerpo dolía era una tortura, estaba duro hasta morir y Bella no ayudaba a su condición con sus gemidos y gritos que iban directos a su erección.

-ohhhhhhhh.

Y con un grito de agonía deliciosa ella se vino en la boca de él, chupo y bebió todo de ella pero aun así no se detenía ella se removió la tortura era insoportable la agonía inigualable y al poco tiempo otro orgasmo más intenso y devastador se apodero de ella, el introdujo un tercer dedo estaba preparándose para el ataque devastador la quiera ver agonizando de placer decir su nombre con agonía la amaba con toda su alma y ella era vida entera. Así que con arremetidas más salvajes y atacando su sexo con su boca aún más fuerte Bella se vino una tercera ves, pero esta vez no hubo gritos solo el cuerpo de ella desparramado en las sabanas y la cara de un total placer en la piel.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo atrajo hacia ella, él se posiciono entre sus piernas haciendo que sus sexos se chocaran, ocasionando un siseo sonoro de parte de ambos, en ese momento de miraron, ella le regalo una sonrisa y el acaricio su mejilla, no se necesitaban palabras ya todo estaba dicho y ahora eran sus cuerpos los que hablaban. Besos sus labios mientras con calma casi dolorosa se empezó a introducir en ella, y su enorme verga empezó a hacerse espacio en el cuerpo de Bella.

-Cristo, que apretada eres mmmm, ohhhh.

-más niño, más ángel, mas.

-lento mi amor no quiero hacerte daño.

Se introducía más en ella.

-te amo.

Otra arremetida y Bella creía desfásese lo quería dentro de ella, lo deseaba y el dolor que sentía la hacía sentirse en el cielo ya era completamente suya en cuerpo y alma.

-tú eres mi alma, mi niña tu eres mi todo.

Una arremetida más y se topó con esa pequeña barrera, con un empujón un poco fuerte la traspaso y cundo se sintió casi dentro de ella sintió que casi se venía pero no sería así, le daría placer, todo el que ella quisiera su niña tendría que adaptarse a él. Bella grito de dolor, lujuria y pasión, sentía como aquel ya conocido animal se hacía espacio en ella era doloroso, sí, pero también era dulce y perfecto.

-muévete mi cielo estoy bien muévete.

-te amo Isabella.

La beso mientras todo él se introducía en ella, empujar, moverse y besar, pronto ella seguía sus movimientos y ambos encajaban perfectamente.

-más fuerte más duro, mas, siiiii, ohhhh.

-dios Isabella moriré aquí.

El arremetió con más fuerza llegando hasta el fondo de ella, se movían de una forma salvaje y toda el hambre de casi 4 años estaba siendo saciada en ese momento, ella pedía más y él le respondía, beso sus senos y los lamio ella seguía en el éxtasis pidiendo más y más fuerte él creía morir con cada petición, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no venirse cual animal en celo, ella era un maldito pecado andante una sirena de los mares dispuesto a acabar con su cordura.

La noto tensarse y apretarlo hasta el dolor ella estaba al punto y a él no le faltaba nada. Fue así como ambos dijeron y gritaron sus nombres junto con todas y cada una de las blasfemias conocidas por el hombre, porque si algo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo es que el sexo no es nada sagrado, ni puro en sus carias se lo demostraba cada vez. Bocas sucias y listas para amar pero de forma salvaje e impura, sin ninguna restricción, placer de dos amantes que se aman con toda su alma y cuyos cuerpos están hechas para estar juntos.

Se desplomo sobre ella mientras jadeaba y trataba de conseguir un poco de aire ya inexistente en sus pulmones, levanto la cabeza y beso sus labios, con ternura y amor.

-Esto es para siempre Isabella… ¿estás bien Angel?

-para toda la vida ángel, si ángel estoy… perfecta.

-te amare aun después.

-¿volverás por mi ángel, volverás?

-una y mil veces mi niña, siempre, no importan las vidas que pasen siempre volveré por ti, te reconoceré y no te soltare.

* * *

_**Por fin verdad?**_

_**Espero que hayan empezado a disfrutar este capítulo. Esto continua…..**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo 7, espero que la disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo Anterior:**_

…_.Se desplomo sobre ella mientras jadeaba y trataba de conseguir un poco de aire ya inexistente en sus pulmones, levanto la cabeza y beso sus labios, con ternura y amor._

_-Esto es para siempre Isabella… ¿estás bien ángel?_

_-para toda la vida ángel, si estoy… perfecta._

_-te amare aún después._

_-¿volverás por mi ángel, volverás?_

_-una y mil veces mi niña, siempre, no importan las vidas que pasen siempre volveré por ti, te reconoceré y no te soltare._

* * *

**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL DESEO LOS DIOSES BAILAN.**

_**Capítulo 8. Continuación….**_

Salió de ella de forma lenta, la atrajo hasta su pecho pero ella tenía otros planes, y empezó a soltarse de sus brazos. Él quiera seguir devorándola, todo lo que hasta ese momento habían compartido en la cama, no se comparaba con lo que acababan de sentir, ella lo volvía loco y le sorprendió, que no quisiera ser abrazada por él _¿acaso no quiere estar cerca ahora? _

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Ella lo miro de forma lasciva, mientras trepaba por su pecho y empezaba a besarlo.

-Hemos estado aguantándonos casi 5 años, lo menos que quiero, es descansar ángel.

Una mirada perversa se dibujó en su rostro, y su pene semi erecto empezó a erguirse con fuerza y con más hambre.

-Oh, que dulce forma de morir, me llevaras al infierno y no quiero salir de allí ¿estas segura? Tenemos mucho tiempo, es tu primera vez, no quiero dañarte.

-Nunca lo harías niño, de eso estoy segura. Ahora cógeme, cógeme con fuerza mi amor y olvidémonos del mundo.

-Entonces, mi ángel infernal, sujétate bien de esta puta cama, porque te llevare al infierno mi ángel.

Esta vez no hubo ternura, ni respeto alguno, si es que alguna vez lo hubo. Follaron y se cogieron el uno al otro de forma salvaje y con hambre extrema, sus cuerpos danzaban al compás del otro, esa noche no hubo descanso en la habitación, los sonidos que se escuchaban sonrojarían al mismo dios de la fornicación en sus altares.

"_así, así, más profundo, más duro"_

"_móntame nena, más, me encantan como se mueven tus tetas"_

"_chúpame más fuerte, muérdeme"_

"_el puto cielo"_

"_el infierno"_

Chupar.

Morder.

Agonizar, en cada envestida.

Subir.

Bajar.

Dentro.

Fuera.

Fuerte y lento.

Saciar un hambre de años, una sed de siglos, un deseo eterno porque sus sexos y sus almas estuvieran juntos. Durante toda la noche sus cuerpos en fiesta, sudados y deseosos del otro, se tomaron de todas las formas posible. Solo el agotamiento, el entumecimiento de los músculos y la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones los detuvo. Aunque sus almas seguían esa conocida cúpula ansiosa, a la espera de que algún musculo de sus cuerpos pudiera reaccionar y así amarse nuevamente.

Eran pasadas las doce del día y Edward se despertó jadeando con la más placentera sensación en su entrepierna, al mirar hacia allá, se encontró con una Isabella entre sus piernas con toda su verga ya dura hasta el dolor en su boca.

-demonios niña ¿me vas a matar?

Se levantó llevándosela con él, la sentó sobre su verga y ella sin más se deslizo sobre el meciéndose con suavidad sobre él, causando esa sensación de agonía que habían tenido toda la noche.

-móntame duro nena, más duro.

-oh dios moriría con tu polla dura dentro de mí.

Ella arremetía con fuerza, el tomo sus caderas para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo, aceleraron de forma brutal y pronto un orgasmo indetenible se apodero de ambos, dando el preámbulo para un inicio de fin de semana, el cual prometía desnudes, sexo y pasión. La pregunta era ¿Qué harían cuando tuvieran que salir al fin de la habitación? No habían comido desde la noche anterior y aún así no tenían ganas para nada más que estar unidos uno al otro.

Fueron al baño en donde pasaron dos horas sin que ninguno estuviera bañándose. Se cogieron apoyados de las paredes frías llevándolos a más posiciones y métodos para complacer. Salieron del baño, entraron en el armario para de nuevo unirse sobre la banca del centro, cuando al fin lograron, salir ya eran las 4 de la tarde y en la cocina, encontraron a una Esme, con cara picara la cual hiso que ambos se sonrojaran y que ella soltara una carcajada, Carlisle escucho las risas y fue a la cocina para acompañar a su familia. Esme les calentó la comida y les preparo pastel.

-buenas tardes.

-buenas tardes papá.

-ya era hora, ¿quieren salir? Irina salió de compras desde temprano y Esme ira por algunas cosas y la acompañare.

-no, nos quedaremos en casa, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-claro.

-bueno compórtense, nos vemos más tarde, si es que están vivos.

-PAPÁ.

-yo no dije nada, ¿dije algo Esme?

-yo no escuche nada.

La pareja con cara de picardía salieron de la enorme casa, dejando a los jóvenes a solas los cuales desde que terminaron de comer, se atacaron en pleno mesón de la cocina.

"_**La envidia y los celos no son vicios ni virtudes, sino penas".**_

**_(Jeremy Bentham)_**

Irina salió de la casa de la casa Cullen totalmente frustrada, pues, a pesar de la distancia se podía escuchar leves sonidos de la cúpula entre Bella y Edward que durante toda la noche la torturaron hasta la locura. Salió de su curto a las cuatro de la mañana y se dirigió al salón que estaba al lado del cuarto de Bella y Edward, nunca pensó que se masturbaría con los sonidos de otros, paso casi tres horas con sus dedos en su coño y su muy leal vibrador, con las piernas abiertas e imaginando que era Edward, pero el escuchar a Bella sufriendo un orgasmo tras otro, le hiso desear tener a ese hombre en su cama desgarrándola hasta el dolor.

Se fue a un spa y luego de eso fue a una tienda de lencería, hacía ya dos domingos que Esme y Bella se iban al salón de belleza y esa sería su oportunidad. Nadie nunca la había rechazado y dudaba que él lo hiciera.

Edward y bella estaban sudados y agotados tirados en el escritorio de la gran biblioteca, habían estado haciendo el amor todo el día, deteniéndose solo a darse besos y mordidas hasta el punto de sangrar, sus labios estaban completamente rojos e anchado y aun así sus sexos pedían más y más duro, más rápido, más un poco más de ambos, perfecta danza de cuerpos y almas unidas hasta el dolor. Cuando por fin se pusieron de pie, se dirigieron hasta el baño y allí ella recostada de su pecho y el abrasándola se quedaron en un silencio, desfrutando el uno del otro hasta que el con la más gran ternura aparto su cabello y empezó a besar su cuello y acariciar su vientre y luego dijo:

-no hemos tomado ninguna precaución.

Seguía besándola y bajando hasta se sexo hinchado y perfecto deteniéndose e introduciendo dos dedos allí.

-no te preocupes cielo, yo lo he hecho por ambos, ohhhh sabía que cuando ahghghg.

-empezáramos, no nos detendríamos.

-ohhhh si, sigue.

-siéntate en mí, mi ángel, quiero sentir mi verga en tu coño caliente mientras me aprietas.

-tu boca es deliciosa ángel.

La alzo hasta que se introdujo en ella por completo, atándola con su fuertes brazos y apretándola contras él, mientras besaba su cuello y apretaba sus pezones con sus dedos.

-ordeñame Isabella, hazlo nena.

Bella lo apretó hasta que el volteo su ojo, ella se movía agónicamente lento y él creía que iba a desfallecer por tanto placer, el bajo y empezó acariciar su clítoris y ella empezó a gritar y acelera los movimientos pero él, la detenía, lo que hacía que la agonía deliciosa se prolongara para ambos.

-oh dios, déjame llegar ángel, déjame llegar, muero aquí muero mmmmm.

Ella trato de tocarse pero el, la detuvo y a trapo sus manos con uno de sus brazos.

-no ángel, vamos nena mátame, antes mátame, vente para mí y aprietame hasta la muerte.

El bajo y con movimientos agónicos masajeo su clítoris, mientras la dejaba moverse de forma brutal, dura y demencial, ambos se tensaron su orgasmo ya estaba y prometía llagar de forma implacable hasta ellos y así fue, el cielo se abrió para ellos dejándoles ver la gloria del sexo angelical y sucio, convulsionaron hasta casi el desmayo, el agua de la gran bañera ya está fría y la noche ya había hecho acto de presencia se separaron sintiendo que les desgarraba el dolor por no estar unidos, é la seco con delicadeza y ella a él, no sin que en el trayecto repartirse besos tiernos por todo su cuerpo. Se fueron a la cama desnudos y abrazados el uno al otro sintieron que sus cuerpos ya estaba saciados aunque sus almas seguía sedienta la una de la otra.

Se despertaron por golpes en su puesta y la vos de una Esme muy divertida hablando a través de la puerta.

_-bella cariño nos tenemos que ir, tenemos cita a las 11:00 am linda._

-ya voy Esme.

Pero los brazos fuertes de su ángel la atraparon.

-no te vayas.

-vamos ángel, tengo que ir con Esme.

-no.

-te prometo que te dejare hacerme lo que quieras y te hare lo que quieras ¿qué dices? si me sueltas y me dejas ir cielo.

Con una mirada de completa malicia, él se levantó de un salto y empezó a trazar los planes en el cual la tomaba de mil maneras distintas.

-¿sabes nena? Creo que aún no hemos estrenado el auto ni la moto y tengo unas cuantas ideas para eso, te voy hacer gritar Swan.

-eso espero Cullen, porque yo quiero que me hagas deshacer cielo, estoy tan caliente que de seguro me masturbe en el baño del salón de belleza.

-demonios mujer, ¿ahora que hare yo con esto?

-piensa que mi boca está ahí niño y tócate hasta morir.

Y con una mirada picara y llena de promesas ella salió de la habitación dejándolo con una enorme y dolorosa erección y así como ella le había dicho, se masturbo con la imagen de su boca en su verga y se vino fuerte en sus manos cayendo de espaldas en la cama y con una promesa.

-te juro Isabella, que esta me la pagas, mujer infernal.

Durmió por unas horas y luego decidió ir a la alberca techada de la mansión a nadar un poco, su padre hoy no estaba ya que tenía guardia en el hospital, por lo general ambos compartían esas horas lo que le hiso jurar a Carlisle que tomaría vacaciones. A la media hora de estar allí apareció Irina con un biquini color piel con tela casi inexistente, se metió a la piscina y de una forma totalmente descarada se le abalanzo envolviendo sus piernas en las caderas de Edward y besándolo de forma posesiva. El la alejo con agresividad e intento salir de la piscina pero ella lo tomo del brazo.

-no puedes dejarme así, que no ves lo excitada que estoy por ti Eddy, vamos fállame duro, anda estoy dispuesta.

-señorita Volturi, no sé qué he hecho para que piense que yo quiero acostarme con usted, pero le aclaro, si no se ha dado cuenta, yo amo a mi novia, la amo y la deseo solo a ella, a nadie más, con su permiso, me tengo que retirar.

Edward salió de la alberca y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entro en el baño y cuando salió con la toalla envuelta en la cintura, encontró a Irina desnuda en la orilla de la cama, reacciono de forma agresiva y envolvió las sabanas en su cuerpo, la atrapo por un brazo y le intento sacar de la habitación, ella empezó a pelear con el halando hacia el lado contrario y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Esme aterrada y una Bella visiblemente furiosa, Edward miro a la mujer y sintió pena por ella.

Bella de forma amenazadora se acercó a Irina y desde su estatura la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por el resto de lo que faltaba hacia el segundo piso, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la mujer, la cual pataleaba y le decía que la soltara, Esme y Edward corrieron tras de ellas intentando evitar de que esa niña matara a la mujer, Bella lanzo a Irina a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-TÚ, SUBE Y PONTE LA PUTA ROPA YA.

-Bella, cariño cálmate, estoy segura que hay una explicación.

-No te preocupes Esme, este hombre que ves aquí, no haría nada para lastimarme así.

Bella se fue hacia su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y se metió en la ducha, a los 15 minutos y después de haberle explicado a Esme lo ocurrido Edward entro y ella sin más le dijo:

-¿Qué paso, que hacia esa mujer en nuestro cuarto ángel?

-estaba nadando en la alberca y ella entro al agua y me intento seducir, Salí de allí pero me siguió, subí y decidí tomarme un baño para luego bajar a la cocina, pero cuando Salí de la ducha ella estaba sentada en la cama bueno…le tuve que poner las sabanas y la intente sacar del cuarto y Esme y tu llegaron.

-sabes, me tuve que detener 5 segundos antes de ver lo que pasaba, no me quedare en la casa Edward, pero tú tienes que quedarte con tus padres, nos veremos durante el día pero no dormiré aquí, no lo hare, Carlisle se comprometió con ese hombre para cuidar a su hija y yo no seré la que le ocasiones problemas, te juro por Dios que tuve que usar toda la calma que Itan nos dio para no matarla Angel, no quiero meter en problemas a tus padres y viéndola a diario sé que no poder contenerme siempre.

-yo iré con tigo.

-no, no lo harás.

-iré con tigo.

Él no espero a que ella le respondiera, la atrapo y la beso, la subió a su cintura acaricio se pechos mientras sus lenguas jugaban la una con la otra la pego de la pared y sin más la penetro con fuerza pegándola aún más, embestía con fuerza, ella gritaba y el jadeaba como un animal herido y era como se sentía.

-quédate con migo ángel, no te alejes de mí.

Envestida fuerte mientras le masajeaba su clítoris.

-Ohh Dios, Edward.

-quédate con migo, quédate con migo o deja que me vaya con tigo.

Se movía de forma furiosa, demente y le mordía uno de sus pezones.

-te amo, te amo.

-quédate aquí.

Y las envestidas se hicieron rápidas, profundas y duras hasta el punto de hacer que sus senos saltaran en su rostro y sin tardar llevo una de ellas a su boca.

-siiiiiiiiii.

-¿sí?

Y él envistió de forma lenta aplacando el tan esperado orgasmo y torturándola en el proceso.

-si me quedo siempre, siempre, oh Dios más fuerte.

Y así lo hiso embistió con tanta fuerza que los sonidos de ambos cuerpos al chocar se escuchaban en todas las paredes de la habitación. En cada envestida le suplicaba que no lo dejase que no se alejara de él, ella era su fuerza, su alma, su niña y ahora podría decirlo a los putos cuatro vientos era su mujer, solo de él y él era de ella, solo de ella y nada ni nadie le iba a quitar eso de nuevo, el orgasmo de ella llego mientras apretaba sus cabellos y el chupaba su seno izquierdo, él se vacío en su interior con fuerza sujeto de la cintura tratando de que sus cuerpos se quedaran unidos así para siempre.

-te amo y donde tu bayas yo iré con tigo, no importa si no me quieres a tu lado, ¿te quedaras tu a mi lado Bella?

-sí, si me quedo con tigo.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, Esme estaba allí pero ambos se sorprendieron de que ella no estuviera cocinando. Solo estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos. Vieron a la mujer, que siempre estaba feliz, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre mamá? ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Esme que te pasa?

La mujer solo logro aferrarse a la camisa de su hijo y no lo soltó mientras un llanto incontrolable salía de ella, a los minutos ella todavía lloraba y los jóvenes estaban desesperados, Carlisle entro a la casa buscando la sonrisa de su Esme, pero se helo al verla en esa situación, entonces supo que se trataba de Edward.

-¿Qué ha pasado hijo? ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

Pero la mujer no soltaba las ropas de su hijo. Irina entro a la cocina como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ese día la mujer estaba furiosa y había decidido que haría de la vida de esa familia un verdadero infierno.

-buenas tardes, oh Esme ¿Qué te ocurre? Ah, ya se, gracias a la insensata de Isabella y por un simple mal entendido obligara a tu hijo a irse de aquí, pobre Esme, tantos años sin su hijo y ahora se lo quitan sin más, que egoísta Isabella.

Esme lloro aún más fuerte y la furia de Isabella estallo y toda dirigida a la maldita puta que tenía en frente.

-TE JURO POR DIOS, QUE SI NO SALES DE AQUÍ EN UN SEGUNDO NO HABRÁ CIRUJANO QUE DE DEJE DECENTE, SAL DE AQUÍ.

-bueno, yo solo quería ayudar, parece que hoy no habrá cena, bueno iré a cenar fuera, que queden bien.

Bella salió de la cocina. Carlisle la miraba retirarse y por un momento pensó que todo lo dicho por Irina era cierto. Bella volvió con dos libros gigantescos y se puso de rodillas frente a la mujer:

-Esme, mírame.

La mujer de ojos verdes igual a los de su hijo, levanto la cabeza y Bella le regalo una sonrisa.

-estaba guardando esto para tu cumpleaños, Carlisle me dijo que será pronto, pero creo, que solo esto te puede hacer darnos esa sonrisa tuya de nuevo. Estos son mis tesoros y te los doy con una promesa, todas las paginas que faltan, las llenaremos juntos en esta casa y si no donde sea que Carlisle y tu estén, ni Edward ni yo nos iremos a ninguna parte, ni a ninguna otra casa que no sea donde estén ustedes siempre, nuestros hijos crecerán junto a ti y tu podrás hacerle esos pasteles que tanto nos gustan a Edward y a mí, serán niños gordos y mimados por sus abuelos, es nuestra promesa.

Esme la miro con una leve sonrisa, tomo los libros y lo puso sobre su regazo sin soltar una mano de las ropas de su hijo, Bella abrió la primera página y decía en una caligrafía pulcra y en italiano _'Edward e Bella miei figli il mio amore' _en ella había una foto de dos niños sentados en un pórtico de una casa Blanca con ventanas al frente y flores en los costados, estaban abrazados y la niña tenía la cabeza en los hombros del niño.

-estas fotos, nos la tomo mi tío, siempre nos tomaba fotos y al lado describía lo que estábamos haciendo, por eso la inscripción. Él nos amaba tanto como ustedes lo hacen, en esta foto esperábamos la cama que sería de Edward, estábamos tan emocionados que no quisimos entrar a almorzar y él nos llevó la comida a los escalones y se sentó con nosotros, por eso quiero regalarte la infancia que perdiste Esme aquí está todo, cada vez que Itan nos enseñaba algo o cuando nos descubría dormidos en la cama o en el sofá o haciendo travesuras, nuestras primeras navidades los regalos, todo, era como si siempre quisiera estar con nosotros. Esto es tuyo y de Carlisle.

La mujer levanto la vista del álbum y se lanzó hacia la niña quedando juntas en el suelo, Carlisle y Edward la ayudaron a levantarse y una ahora muy entusiasmada Esmerald Cullen veía como su hijo pasa de tener 8 años a tener 18 todo el tiempo que había perdido estaba allí, sin pena ni dolor, solo él y Bella y en las últimas, solo él sonriéndole a la cámara. Saco una foto del álbum en la cual estaban Bella, Edward y Itan, este último con barba y pelo largo y un poco desalineado, con una gorra que cubría parte de su rostro, parecía un gigante, estaba levantando a los dos niños mientras estos parecían gritar o reír, la mujer tomo la foto y la coloco en un porta retratos en la sala.

-Itan odiaba esa foto, lo hicimos posar con nosotros a la fuerza y en plena foto nos levantó y nos hiso cosquillas hasta que le juramos que nunca lo intentaríamos de nuevo.

Esme paso las paginas viendo como su hijo se graduaba de primaria y pasaba al instituto, se emocionó al ver fotos de el en el jardín de niños y los ojos se le humedecieron por las lágrimas de alegría.

-mira Carlisle, están todas las graduaciones.

-Las de Edward más pequeño, mi tío las consiguió en la escuela y las pego al álbum, tenía todas las mías y quería tener el álbum completo, creo que ahora se podrán agregar de cuando era bebe.

Ver a su hijo desde otro punto de vista sin hermanas locas, golpes, heridas o tristeza les dio un poco de calma y curiosidad por el hombre que había sido capaz de amar aún, sin pedir nada a cambio a un niño solo y triste de un parentesco lejano a él. Carlisle estaba tranquilo ya que Bella había logrado que su Esme sonriera nuevamente, pero la rabia contenida en su interior prometía salir así que antes de que lo hiciera, quiso preguntar directamente:

-esto es insuperable gracias Bella, pero hay una cosa, me podrían decir ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? Y ¿Por qué Irina les hablo así a ustedes? ¿Qué es eso de que se iban?

Esmerald Cullen que por naturaleza tenía un espíritu amable, puso cara de furia y con voz dura no para su esposo sino por el recuerdo dijo:

-Irina, se metió al cuarto de Bella y Edward se desnudó en la cama de ambos, Bella y yo la encontramos envuelta en una sábana y a Edward tratando de sacarla de allí.

El viejo cirujano no pudo digerir las palabras dichas por su esposa, eso era totalmente indecente e irresponsable como era posible que esto fuera cierto, pero fue la vos de furia de su esposa casi desconocida para él quien lo saco de toda duda.

-¿Qué?

-así como lo oyes Carlisle, Bella y yo llegamos del salón de belleza temprano, Bella quería estar con Edward y estaba muy inquieta así que regresamos antes, fuimos a la habitación a despertarlo y encontramos a Irina envuelta en las sabanas de la cama y Edward con solo una toalla puesta y halando del brazo, yo pensaba que Bella se iría ya que se veía furiosa y yo sé que Edward se iría con ella, por eso lloraba, no soportaría volver a perder a mi hijo y ahora no soportaría perder a Bella.

-pero ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa niña?

-no te preocupes Carlisle todo está bien ahora.

Pero en la cabeza de Carlisle solo estaba el hecho de que Irina Volturi estaba amenazando con la felicidad que se les había regalado a su esposa y a él después de 18 años de sufrimiento.

-hablare con Aro, no puedo permitir que ella siga bajo el mismo techo que mi familia y menos después de haber visto con mis propios ojos la forma tan cínica de como de comporto.

Esme emitió una pequeña sonrisa a la cual Carlisle respondió frunciendo el ceño, no era hora de risas todo su mundo se hubiese venido abajo si su hijo se hubiese alejado de él, una vez más.

-tranquilo cielo, no creo que esa muchacha vuelva a intentar nada con Edward después de lo que Bella le hiso, no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza niña, la verdad si no hubiese estado tan asustada, porque creí que la mataría, me hubiese reído por lo que paso. La arrastro desde el tercer piso medio desnuda agarrada por el cabello y ni siquiera la vi sudar, Irina solo gritaba y pateaba y Bella abrió la puerta y la lanzo a su cuarto como si fuese un saco lleno de algodón.

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos y luego empezó a reír y carcajearse, a lo cual todos se unieron. Más tarde, Esme y Bella estaban en la cocina preparando la cena, Carlisle y Edward en la mesa jugando ajedrez lo cual hiso que el cirujano hiciera barios berrinches de niño pequeño pues, no lograba ganarle a su hijo.

-no te aflijas Carlisle, yo nunca le he podido ganar y mira que soy un genio.

Le dijo Bella, tratando de darle consuelo al hombre, pero en cambio, solo logro enojarlo más.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso niña?

Bella se colocó detrás de una Esme muy sonriente y dijo:

-a nada señor.

Esme solo se carcajeaba y lo miraba de reojo y en un momento dijo:

-Por fin, obtengo mi venganza.

-calla mujer, no es gracioso.

-oh, si lo es mi amor, si lo es.

Todos, menos un Carlisle que no entendía como su hijo de 18 años rompía tan rápido su estrategia, reían.

Cenaron y charlaron. Carlisle empezó de ver las fotos del álbum regalado por Bella nuevamente y hacer pregunta de todo, en especial del tío de Bella, para él, ese hombre había dado una muestra de hogar a su hijo, un padre y lo amo como un hijo, le enseño las cosas que Él le hubiese gustado enseñarle a Edward y mucho más.

-me hubiese gustado conocer a tu tío, Bella.

-hubieran sido buenos amigos ustedes, él me decía que tenía alma de médico y así era, todo lo que se, él me lo enseño y si no lo sabía se iba al sótano con migo para que estudiara, tenía una gran cantidad de libros de medicina, creo que por él es que estudio esto, además que desde pequeña me intereso y lo acompañaba a estudiar, nunca dejaba de estudiar.

Carlaisle dirigió su atención al hecho de que Bella nunca hablaba de sus verdaderos padres y parecía no tener curiosidad por ello.

-¿Qué sabes de tus padres Bella? Siempre mencionas a tu tío, pero nunca a tus verdaderos padres, ¿no te contó tu tío de ellos?

* * *

_**¿LES GUSTO?**_

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y consejos, espero estar mejorando.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Les quiero, besos….**_

* * *

**Cap. Anterior…**

_-….me hubiese gustado conocer a tu tío Bella._

_-hubieran sido buenos amigos ustedes, él me decía que tenía alma de médico y así era todo lo que se él me lo enseño y si no lo sabía se iba al sótano con migo para que estudiara, tenía una gran cantidad de libros de medicina, creo que por él es que estudio esto, además que desde pequeña me intereso y lo acompañaba a estudiar, nunca dejaba de estudiar._

_Carlisle dirigió su atención al hecho de que Bella nunca hablaba de sus verdaderos padres y parecía no tener curiosidad por ello._

_-¿Qué sabes de tus padres Bella? Siempre mencionas a tu tío pero nunca a tus verdaderos padres, ¿no te contó tu tío de ellos?_

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

"_La fidelidad es la confianza erigida en norma."_

_(José Ortega y Gasset)_

-la verdad es que de mi padre nunca me contó nada, pero de Mamá, me decía que yo soy igual a ella cuando miro a alguien a quien amo, así fue que se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por Edward desde la primera vez que nos vio juntos yo aún tenía 7 años y medio, me dijo que mi cabello y mis ojos son iguales a los de ella pero que también me parezco a mi abuela y abuelo de parte de mamá, me dijo que ellos me amaban mucho pero que mis abuelos tuvieron que alejarme para protegerme. Mi tío nunca me hablo con mentiras él me decía, '_no te mentiré si me haces cualquier pregunta pero no te diré todo lo que se si no las haces solo sabrás lo que preguntes y puedes estar segura que te hablare con la verdad, es por tu bien' _al final nunca pregunte por mi padre después de todo ya tenía uno y me amaba y yo a él solo pregunte por mamá unas cuantas veces pero nunca su nombre eso lo sabría después él me dijo que mamá había muerto yo solo tenía a mi tío y así me gustaba nunca me falto amor yo era feliz con él_._

_-_Bella te has puesto a pensar que tus abuelos están vivos ¿no te gustaría conocerlos?

Bella pensó en los años viviendo solo con su tío Itan y recordó lo único que él le había suplicado que no hiciera, lo único en la vida que le prohibió lo que de algún modo le negó, y para ella no sería problema cumplir era fiel a él y aun después de su muerte no le fallaría '_Bella, amor prométeme que no intentaras buscar a tus abuelos hasta que no cumplas 19 años cuando tengas esa edad ellos te buscaran si yo no si yo no puedo ellos vendrán por ti, te encontraran donde sea, ellos te aman mucho pero por ahora es mejor así mi lucecita'_

_-_le prometí a mi tío que no lo haría hasta que no cumpliera 19 años, me dijo que ellos me encontrarían cuando cumpliera esa edad o el me llevaría con ellos, solo me hiso prometerle eso en toda la vida y lo cumpliré, el me dio luz para que le preguntara pero no lo hice, nunca lo necesite, lo siento pero yo solo tuve un padre y se llamaba Itan Johnson, él me amaba y yo a él. Es lo que algún día diré a mis hijos, que su abuelo era uno de los hombres más maravillosos, loco e inteligentes de este mundo_. _Ya casi cumplo la edad, no puedo decir que no me entusiasma pero esperare.

_-_era todo un personaje ¿Cuánto tiempo pasabas tú en la casa de Bella, Edward?

_-_Siempre y cuando Elizabeth no estuviera en el pueblo yo estaba allí. Ella siempre estaba dos o tres veces al mes solo por dos o tres días. Itan nos preparó la habitación más grande de la casa, coloco dos camas en ella al darse cuenta que yo siempre terminaba en la cama de Bella o ella en la mía no importando en la habitación que estuviéramos, yo prácticamente vivía con ellos. no sé como pero Itan siempre sabia cuando Elizabeth llegaba al aeropuerto en Seattle y de inmediato yo iba a la mansión, desayunábamos juntos e Itan nos acercaba a la escuela a unas cuadras, luego la misma rutina al salir, cenaba, allí me banaba, Itan me decía que yo le recordaba a alguien que él quería mucho y que mi presencia le hacía bien ya que a mi lado no lo extrañaba tanto, abecés nos íbamos de pesca solo él y yo o Bella iba y se quedaba en el campamento, nunca me sentí fuera de lugar o incómodo con él al contrario, abecés deseaba que el fuera mi padre, a veces me decía '_tienes los la fuerza en la mirada de mi amigo Asclepios_ _y los mismos ojos de su esposa_' me parecía raro que usara el nombre de un dios griego en alguien de este siglo. Así fue hasta el día en que fue asesinado en la maderera_._

Carlisle vio como el rostro de ambos jóvenes se ensombreció siendo Bella la más afectada de ambos bajaron la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. En ese momento decidió que el tema seria vedado al menos en esa clase de conversación. No había escuchado ese apodo desde hace 18 años y se sorprendió de gran manera al escucharlo de la boca de su hijo ¿Cuáles serían las posibilidades? La mente de Carlisle Cullen estaba admitiendo la posibilidad de que ellos estuvieran hablando de su viejo amigo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que llamaba a su amigo?

Edward vio la cara de intriga de su padre, pero aun así y sin demora le respondió.

_-_Asclepios ¿Qué pasa papá?

_-_un viejo amigo mio me llamaba así, pero es imposible, donde este debe ser el mejor doctor a kilómetros a la redonda, era mucho mejor de lo que yo era amaba la medicina tanto como a su Heidy_._

Bella escucho el nombre retumbar en sus oídos y no pudo explicarse porque ese nombre le sonaba tan dulce y hermoso.

_-_es un hermoso nombre_._

_-_Heidy Marie Volturi, era una mujer hermosa, tú me la recuerdas mucho Bella_._

_-¿_Volturi?

_-_si era la esposa de mi amigo Félix Volturi, es un gran hombre, pero desapareció después de que su esposa y su hija murieran en el parto. Vino un día y me dijo que se iría lejos que todo le recordaba a ellas y que no lo soportaba, así que se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver o hablar con él_._

Dimitri daba vueltas como león enjaulado en la pequeña habitación Forks Motel, no habían rastros del hombre que Aro quería y de su sobrina solo había registro desde que entro a la escuela, pero lo que le atraía es que a pesar de que solo era un leñador, el hombre se daba gustos de una persona adinerada sin esfuerzo alguno, todos pagados por tres personas él y dos niños, botes, yates en port ángeles, avionetas de doble hélice, caballos y clases, cañas de pesca costosas, libros de cientos de miles de dólares, pero lo interesante era que en su cuenta de banco solo entraba el dinero de la maderera del lugar.

Dimitri una noche entro en la casa y el hombre tenía un piano en la pequeña sala además de un violín para niños y sus preguntas se volvieron más que grandes que sus repuestas. Vio las fotos y en todas están los mismos niños sonriendo ante él.

Bajo al sótano y allí encontró la biblioteca y una caja de correspondencia la cual estaba vacía pero tenía varios sellos postales había sido remitida más de 5 veces antes de llegar a Forsk, tomo la caja y decidió seguir la ruta de ese envió así podría llegar a algún lugar y salir de esa calle sin salida en donde estaba.

Descubrió que el ultimo remitente fue Carmen Urrieiztieta, desde Durham-Inglaterra, hacía ya 5 años, busco más cajas o cartas y no encontró nada. Así que decidió ir a la dirección y ver donde lo llevaba.

Viajo a Durham donde le informaron que la señora Urrieiztieta no les era conocida y que los registros de la correspondencia eran confidenciales. Dimitri como zorro astuto decidió enviar una carta a la mujer con los datos de la caja y esperar. Tres días más tarde una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate llegaba y retiraba la carta, en donde Dimitri le decía que deseaba hablar de Itan Johnson, la mujer acudió a la cita en restaurante El Coto, espero a la mujer junto a una de las mesas de la ventana, a las ocho de la noche ella apareció. .

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches, ¿señora Urrieiztieta?

-si yo soy, me podría decir ¿Quién es usted?

-soy Dimitri Lobazo, estoy buscando familiares del señor Johnson.

-lo siento señor no puedo ayudarlo, recibí su carta pero debo decirle que no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

La mujer intento irse del lugar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Dimitri le dijo:

-murió señora, lo asesinaron, en la maderera donde trabajaba, no ha sido aclarado aun, antes de morir se le vio discutir con dos mujeres y luego estaba muero, le dispararon a la cabeza y lo dejaron debajo de unos troncos. Fue descubierto a las cuatro horas.

Pero la estrategia de Dimitri no funciono como él creía pues la mujer aun sin voltear, se marchó corriendo del lugar, Dimitri pensó que iría a su hotel pero cuando llego al Marriott Hotels & Resorts le informaron que la reserva de la señora había sido cancelada por vía telefónica hacia media hora. Se maldijo a si mismo por fallar de esa forma, pero por lo menos podía investigar a esa mujer que estaba seguro que sabía más que nadie.

Ya llevaba un mes investigando y su única pista era un nombre que lo conducía a ninguna parte. Pues según los registros la señora había contraído matrimonio con Eleazar Denali y era Carmen Denali, eso para él no tenía sentido y se sintió atrapado.

Llamo a Aro para darle el reporte de su investigación y le sorprendió el placer de su jefe al escuchar el nombre de la mujer y ordenarle que regresara a Roma.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Aro en persona esperándolo en el aeropuerto con una cara de satisfacción.

-bienvenido mi querido Dimitri, por favor dime todo lo que has descubierto.

-buenas tardes señor, hasta ahora no mucho, todas las pistas de ese hombre y su sobrina nacen y mueren en Forsk, lo único que encontré fuera de lugar es el correo que le envió a la señora Carmen Urrieiztieta la cual hace años que lleva el apellido Denali, lamento no haber conseguido más información señor.

-todo lo contrario, me has traído algo que he estado esperando por años y has llegado en el momento oportuno, todos mis problemas han sido resueltos Dimitri, te necesito en Oxford, quiero que vigiles a los Denali e iré en un mes, quiero que me digas cada movimiento que hagan y especialmente si se reúnen con algún Cullen fuera de sus rutinas normales y Dimitri, Isabella Swan es tu prioridad si se lastima un solo cabello bajo tu supervisión eres hombre muerto.

-entendido señor salgo de inmediato.

Eleazar y Carmen Denali habían contraído matrimonio cuando ambos tenían 17 años en Canadá, eran novios en la secundaria y cuando se miraron por primera vez supieron que ambos habían llegado a casa, se fueron juntos a Inglaterra a estudiar, el Medicina y ella Artes en Oxford, allí conocieron a la Familia Cullen.

Carmen quedo embarazada de una niña a la cual llamaron Heidi y en ese momento regresaron a casa donde ambos ejercieron sus respectivas carreras ella como restauradora en La Galería Nacional de Canadá y el Ottawa Hospital donwokz de hacia su especialidad en Ginecología. Cuando su hija cumplió 10 años la inscribieron en Boarding School donde conoció a Esmerald Masen hija de una reconocida familia de Canadá y dueños de barias cadenas de hoteles alrededor del mundo.

Los Denali enviaron a su hija a estudiar en Royal College of Music, donde conoció y se enamoró de Félix Volturi, en el museo de instrumentos al que de inmediato adoptaron como un hijo más. Ellos se casaron luego de que este último terminara su especialidad en Traumatología y se mudaron Italia.

Estaban felices cuando la pareja les anuncio que tendrían su primer hijo y fue así como los Denali se mudaron a Italia y así acompañar a su hija y su futuro nieto todo el tiempo. Pero todo cambio cuando el 13 de septiembre de 1998 su hija durante un parto a causa de una hemorragia que no se pudo controlar apoyado por su propio padre murió de una falla cardiaca dejando una niña a la que ella había querido que nombraran Isabella.

Vieron como Félix caía en una total tristeza y como su hermano aprovechado la vulnerabilidad de todos y amenazo con quitarle la vida a Isabella, pero Félix no tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a su hermano, fue así como los Denali con pesar se despidieron de él, que era su hijo y su nieta una noche 20 de septiembre de 1998, solo se despidió de su amigo Carlisle Cullen a quien le dijo que su hija también había muerto, se fue prometiendo solo comunicarse de forma unilateral cada año, pero nunca con sus nombres así que optaron por el nombre de soltera de la señora Denali y por Itan Johnson.

Todo seguía igual durante casi 13 años y de pronto las cartas y las fotos en la que para su sorpresa casi siempre aparecía un niño junto con ellos dejaron de ser enviadas. Pero ellos sabían que no podían buscarlos la que eso pondría en riesgo a la niña.

Cinco años más tarde durante su consulta Eleazar se prestaba para recibir a Esme Cullen la cual después de la muerte de su hija y la desaparición de Félix se había hecho muy unida y los apoyo a pesar de su propio dolor. Cuando al fin llegaron se sintió morir al ver entrar a la niña de ojos chocolate y sonrisa tierna que ya había visto solo en fotos durante trece años, disfruto y sufrió eses momentos con la niña, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

Cuando llamaron a Carmen desde la oficina de correos sintieron el alma volver a su cuerpo, pero todo se fue a la borda cuando ese hombre les dijo de la muerte de su hijo, corrió hacia su esposo que de inmediato se dispuso a viajar a la ciudad pero su esposa la detuvo ya que si él iba la niña quedaría expuesta. Así fue que contrataron a un detective el cual les ratifico lo dicho por Dimitri y les informo que la niña había sido adoptada por los Swan.

-señor Lorbori nos podría decir ¿Dónde está la niña ahora?

-señor Denali según los informes la joven fue aceptada en la Universidad de Oxford y se le dio una beca completa por parte de una fundación de Cullen Company, hace más de tres meses, actualmente viven allí y estudia Medicina junto a otro estudiante al que también se le otorgó la beca. Pero cuando estuve en el pueblo descubrí que alguien ya había estado investigando no solo de la señorita Swan sino también de su antiguo tutor.

-¿me podría decir que le paso?

-el señor Itan Johnson fue asesinado, lo encontraron en su lugar de trabajo unas horas después pero nadie ha sido acusado por el asesinato. Solo que lo vieron discutir con unas mujeres unas horas antes.

-gracias por todo señor Lorbori.

El hombre asintió y salió del consultorio del médico, Eleazar sabía que estaba bien cuidada con los Cullen pero aun así llamo a un servicio de seguridad y le coloco a la niña sin ella darse cuenta dos guardas espaldas con órdenes de no perderla de vista día y noche. Isabella tenía solo 18 años y al igual que su padre sus abuelos arriesgarían todo por protegerla de las garras de Aro Volturi y su sed de poder.

El cumpleaños de Esme seria pronto y allí tendrían la oportunidad de poder hablarle a su nieta personalmente y ser presentados ante ella, estaban impacientes en especial Carmen ya que Eleazar ya había tenido la dicha de verla e incluso conversar con ella.

Solo faltaba esperar y rogar al cielo que el hombre que se encontró con Carmen no tuviese nada que ver con Aro Volturi.

"_Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción."_

_(Samuel Johnson)_

Los días para Bella y Edward pasaban como una completa rutina de repeticiones durante la semana por lo menos durante el día, las noche eran de entrega y de sexo brutal y romántico sobre sabanas mojadas de sudor y semen de orgasmos y gritos, torturas eróticas que afianzaban el significado mundano del sexo y hacer el amor cambiaba completa a su Afrodita, su Satí pero como Caliso dejándose seducir por el que era su dios su todo. Con posesión de él, hasta el extremo desagarro del alma sus pieles y su corazón en uno. Sudor y fuego traspasaban sus almas y con cada embestida con cada grito agónico de placer enloquecedor las almas se perfilan y se juntaban en el más ardiente infierno para ser echado por el mismo Hades y llevarlos de nuevo al olimpo cuando sus ojos se juntaban con los remanentes de los orgasmos celestiales envidiados por el mismo Zeus y de los cuales Era le reprochaba por su majestuosidad. Todos ellos en dos cuerpos viviendo, envidiando y reclamando día a día el mérito de tan divino placer los cuales dos almas terrenales que ellos desde su cumbre celaban y admiraban.

-no me cansare nunca de esto niño.

Le decía Bella mientras se montaba en el cómo gata sobre su presa atacando sin piedad el cuello de su víctima, mientras lo besaba y chupaba marcando con excitación y lujuria a su amante.

-Ahhhhh, Dios, más te vale demonio infernal.

Posesión

Deseo

Poder

Seducir

Enloquecer los sentidos

Desfallecer por la lujuria…

Sin esperar nada ni que nadie interfiriera solo ellos Edward y Bella uno para ellos, dos para el mundo.

La fiesta de Esme se aproximaba y ellos le darían un regalo a ella solo a ella, Edward compuso por primera vez una canción para su madre en ella reflejaba el amor y la gran agonía que había sentido al no tenerla, le agradecía que ella existiese y más aún le decía cuanto la amaba, hablaba de sus ojos verdes y su cabello caramelo, de su voz suave, de sus manos tiernas, de sus pasteles y de su lágrimas, de su entrega a él, le agradecía no olvidarlo aunque sabía el dolor que eso significo todos esos años para ella. La amaba aun con poco de verla y tenerla, la amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser. Y ese_ 'te amo'_ que venía en esa canción solo era de ella solo de Esmerald Cullen ella era su madre solo ella.

Un día antes de la gran fiesta del nacimiento de Esme, Carlisle y ella llegaron a la mansión. Los recibieron una Bella sonriente y un Edward un tanto asustado era la primera vez que componía para expresar un sentimiento como aquel y eso lo asustaba ya que no sabía si a su madre le gustaría.

-buenas noches hijos ¿Qué están tramando?

Esme los estaba empezando a conocer y sabía que había algo que esos dos estaban haciendo. Bella sonriendo le respondió.

-en unas horas será tu cumpleaños y lo celebraremos, esta será tu verdadera fiesta.

Acto seguido ambos jóvenes atraparon los brazos de la pequeña mujer quien entre la alegría y la melancolía estaba emocionada, su hijo le regalaba un sueño un anhelo de años y ella lo disfrutaría al máximo. Los guiaron al comedor donde en una mesa reluciente y puesta para cuatro estaba la cena que ambos prepararon para su madre. Eran pasada la 11 de la noche y luego de cenar lo preparado por Bella y Edward, la vieja pareja fue dirigida por sus hijos al salón de música donde había un enorme letrero que citaba '_feliz cumpleaños mamá' _la mujer parecía emocionada y más aún cuando sacaron una pequeña tarta hecha por los jóvenes con dos velitas. Una Esme emocionada soplo las velas con el único deseo de que sus hijos no se fueran nunca.

-tenemos un regalo para ti mama.

-no hay regalo mejor que este, nunca había tenido mejor cumpleaños.

-bueno pues esperamos que este te guste, Edward lo hiso y yo lo ayude en alguna que otra cosa.

-solo siéntanse y relájense.

Luego de esto ambos se posicionaron Edward frente al gran piano de cola negro y Bella a un lado con su violín en el cuello. La música empezó a surgir notas suaves y cálidas que describían a Esmerald Cullen, de los ojos de la mujer brotaron pequeñas lágrimas de alegría pues sentía todo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo en esa canción, a su lado Carlisle Cullen le daba gracias al cielo al ver por primera vez en muchos años que las lágrimas que brotaban de los hermosos ojos de su esposa no tenían nada que ver con la tristeza, estaba feliz y él lo era con ella, era su todo esa pequeña mujer de apariencia frágil era todo para él.

La música continúo por unos largos y excitantes minutos al final con unas notas leves del piano y una gran sonrisa Carlisle y Esme aplaudieron a sus hijos los cuales estaban felices de que a ellos les gustara.

-eso fue hermoso.

-es tu nana mamá la compuse para ti, no sabía cómo decírtelo, entonces Bella me dijo que te lo dijera como lo hice con ella, tenía miedo, sé que no es mucho pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, creo que siempre fue tuyo solo tuyo….

Tras un leve suspiro y cerrando los ojos Edward tomo el valor para escapar de sus propios miedos y aceptar que esa mujer frente a él era, fue y seguirá siendo su madre, que siempre la amo siempre la añoro y ahora la tenía a su lado que ella lo amaba y que por fin el tenia a alguien a quien decir:

-…..Te amo mucha mamá, siempre lo he hecho, te he añorado toda mi vida y ahora no me cansare de decírtelo. Te he soñado cada noche, eres mi sueño no deseo mejor madre que tú. Te amo y siempre lo hare, es lo que dice esta canción tu canción.

La mujer agarrada con fuerzas de las ropas de su esposo estaba sin fuerzas sus rodillas fallaron y su corazón se aceleró a ritmos insuperables, su esposo al su lado la sostenía pero en realidad estaba estaciado se sentía en las nubes y con el anhelo de que en algún momento el dijera lo mismo de él.

Esme soltó a su marido y con lágrimas en los ojos atrapo el cuello de su hijo y lo beso en todo el rostro, explorándolo porque allí estaba el diciéndole que la amaba y ella solo había deseado que no se fuera, él la amaba y ella desde su nacimiento nunca dejo de hacerlo.

Bella veía la escena y pensaba '_al fin Elizabeth Masen ya no significas nada para él, adiós para siempre'_ su Angel al fin no tenía miedo. Veía a Carlisle y notaba el deseo en sus ojos en un momento los ojos azules del hombre se juntaron con los de ella y le sonrio a lo cual él respondió de la misma forma.

-hijo esto es más de lo que yo hubiese deseado, mucho más es todo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces… Carlisle, me ama, soy su madre y me ama, ellos tenían rozón, esta es mi mejor fiesta.

Pasaban la una de la mañana cuando los chicos sacaron una botella de Champaña, al abrirla la sobreprotección de la madre aunque feliz no dejaba de ser ella '_mama osa' _impidiendo que los jóvenes consumieran de la bebida aun prohibida para ambos. Pero la voz del esposo la apacigua ganándose varios puntos con los jóvenes.

-vamos cielo solo por esta noche y solo una copa para que brinden con nosotros.

-está bien, pero solo una.

Eran la tres de la mañana cuando se retiraron a descansar, con una Esme que le agradecía a la vida por regalarle ese momento. Tendría que dormir pero las emociones la embargaban así que al entrar a su cuarto atrapo los labios de su esposo y le hiso el amor como si aún tuvieran vente años, el hombre de espaldas en la cama siendo montado por su esposa no dejaba de admirarla más de treinta años y aún era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, atrapaba sus cenos chupando sus pezones mientras ella se movía llevándolo a la total locura, llegaron la cima juntos diciéndose después de tantos años cuanto se amaban. Recostados uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar el aliento el hombre con una gran sonrisa de entre la excitación y el placer en el rostro dijo:

-sabes de ahora en adelante le pagare a ese niño para que te componga una canción a diario, los resultados son extraordinarios.

Ambos soltaron unas sonoras y extendidas carcajadas, tantos años y al fin podrían disfrutar de su amor sin nubes que los cubriera.

-soy feliz cielo, al fin la felicidad es completa.

-ambos lo somos.

-te amo.

-y yo te amo más, eres mi vida señora Cullen y no sabes lo feliz que he sido esta noche.

-así seguirá siendo cielo, al fin seremos felices siempre, por completo.

Abrazados el uno al otro y con esas promesas se quedaron dormidos, tranquilos sin miedos ni malos sueños, eran felices y por fin podrían disfrutarlo.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero la disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior….**_

_-sabes de ahora en adelante le pagare a ese niño para que te componga una canción a diario, los resultados son extraordinarios._

_Ambos soltaron unas sonoras y extendidas carcajadas, tantos años y al fin podrían disfrutar de su amor sin nubes que los cubriera._

_-soy feliz cielo, al fin la felicidad es completa._

_-ambos lo somos._

_-te amo._

_-y yo te amo más, eres mi vida señora Cullen y no sabes lo feliz que he sido esta noche._

* * *

_**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL DESEO LOS DIOSES BAILAN**_

**Capítulo 10**

La noche del cumpleaños de Esme Cullen llego, y más que una celebración, era un acto de recaudación. A la gran mansión eran invitados como cada año, personalidades importantes, medios de comunicación y amigos, los regalos eran las donaciones para la fundación que esta presidia, así, que para todos la noche era importante. Nadie paso por alto la gran alegría que los anfitriones tenían y ese entusiasmo fue transferido a todos.

La fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito, y con todos los curiosos por conocer al heredero Cullen y a su novia, la asistencia de la prensa era muy notable, pero esa noche solo era de Esme y la presentación formal de ambos seria en otra ocasión.

Aro Volturi y su hija Tanya llegaron a la fiesta con aires de prepotencia y desagrado hacia todos los presentes, se reunieron con Irina, la cual había brillado por su ausencia en el vivir diario de los Cullen, se acercaron a la Esme a la que felicitaron.

-Felicidades Esme querida, el tiempo nunca pasa por ti.

-gracias señor Volturi, me alegra que haya podido venir.

En realidad, no era así, para Carlisle y Esme Cullen los Volturi se habían convertido en una nube que opacaba su felicidad, por esa razón Carlisle ya estaba haciendo planes para terminar con su sociedad de la forma más tranquila posible sin importar que perdiera miles de millones en el proceso, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Aro Volturi no iba a ceder con facilidad.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo ha estado todo? Me he enterado de lo ocurrido en casa con mi hija, te aseguro que no va a volver a ocurrir, les pido disculpa por ello.

No dijeron nada solo asintieron y miraron a las tres personas que tenían en frente las cuales después de un silencio incomodo entre ellos y los anfitriones, se retiraron y perdieron en la fiesta. Aro tenía un objetivo esa noche y ese era Isabella Swan, estaba casi seguro de que ella era la que podría ocasionar su retiro del poder y en esa fiesta estaba seguro de que estarían los Denali, analizaría cada mirada de ellos hacia la chica ellos eran la clave y lo descubriría.

Los Denali llegaron a la fiesta pasada las diez de la noche, en el camino, Eleazar Denali le recordaba a su esposa no mostrar ninguna emoción por la joven ya que como cada año él sabía que Aro Volturi estaría allí y tenían que ser más precavidos ahora ya que no sabían si el escorpión estaba detrás de la pista de Bella

-_cielo recuerda, solo hablaremos con ella si está presente, no la buscaremos, no la mires, él se daría cuenta, se trata de su seguridad ya habrá tiempo cielo solo hay que esperar._

Le dijo Eleazar a su esposa.

Entraron y de inmediato buscar a Esme, la cual con una gran sonrisa los abrazo al igual que Carlisle. La sorpresa de los ancianos fue cuando Esme llamo a su hijo quien traía a Isabella colgada del brazo.

-Eleazar, Carmen estos son nuestros hijos, Edward estos son los Denali, viejos amigo de la familia y nuestros, Bella ya conocías a Eleazar.

Se sorprendió pues tanto Edward como Bella les abrazaron y besaron en la mejilla.

-es un gusto conocerles, nos han contado mucho de ustedes, sabemos que apoyaron a mis padres cuando me secuestraron.

-fue apoyo mutuo muchacho, ellos nos han apoyado de igual forma a nosotros ¿Cómo ha estado señorita Swan?

-muy bien doctor ¿y usted? Su esposa es hermosa.

El hombre estaba tan embobado sujetando la mano de su nieta que se había prácticamente olvidado de Carmen, la cual sonreía al lodo de Esme.

-oh, disculpa querida, Edward, Bella esta es mi esposa Carmen.

La mujer se acercó y Bella sin dudar la abrazo, no sabía por qué esas personas la hacían sentir de esa manera, no quería separarse de ella la apretó a ella y olfateo su cabello olía a cielo, a campo a paz. Carmen estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo para no romper en llanto frente a todos, su nieta era hermosa y tenía el mismo corazón de su hija, sus ojos y su cabello, toda ella era perfecta.

-es un placer conocerla señorita Swan.

-el placer es mio.

-quédense con nosotros la verdad no deseamos la compañía de nadie más.

Esme con una gran sonrisa y sin saberlo, les dio a los Denali uno de los mejores regalos de su vida. Tiempo con ese pedacito de su joya, sin restricciones, ya que la niña no había soltado las manos de ambos incluso al centrase lo hiso al lado de ambos. Conversaron toda la noche, la pareja agradeció a Dios por el regalo.

La mirada de Aro Volturi se posaba sobre los Denali. El hombre no entendía por qué Isabella era la que se acercaba a ellos y estos parecían cohibidos incluso cuando la niña salto a abrazarlos, no estaba saliendo como lo pensaba. A simple vista los Denali no tenían interés alguno por la niña, solo se comportaban amables, ese hiso que el viejo Volturi maldijera a los mil demonios, no tenía nada en concreto en el hecho de que ellos ayudaran al que él creía, era su hermano. Cuando vio las fotos estaba casi seguro, aunque ese hombre no tenía la elegancia que a su hermano le caracterizaba.

Al terminar la noche, Esme estaba feliz. Agradeció a todos sus colaboraciones, enfatizando que había sido uno de los mejores años en cuando se hablaba de colaboración para la fundación. Los invitados se fueron retirando pasados la una de la mañana, Esme había invitado a los Denali a almorzar con ellos a lo cual con gusto aceptaron antes de retirarse.

Aro se despidió de los anfitriones agradeciendo la velada. Y luego se fue marchándose junto a su hija.

.

"_No creíste en las intenciones honorables de ningún hombre, ni en las búsquedas desinteresadas de ningún hombre. Desaprobaste la caridad atribuyéndole algún motivo mezquino. El altruismo no existía para ti; era un disfraz para el mal. No mataste a ningún hombre y tampoco lo robaste, pero trataste de oscurecer su alma y pretendiste burlarte de sus logros. Tu maldad reside en tu lengua, si no es que en tus acciones, y ésa es la maldad más sutil de todas ellas, porque no puede ser llamada a cuentas en las cortes de los hombres, como otros crímenes."_

_(Taylor Caldwell)_

Habían pasado cuatro semanas y pronto las cosas volvían a una rutina cómoda para todos.

Un día 21 de marzo llamaron a la casa para informar el comienzo del juicio a Elizabeth Masen, sus hijo tendrían que ser testigo el día 2 de abril. Bella estaba preocupada aun sabiendo que él estaba bien no se imaginaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de un nuevo enfrentamiento con la anaconda y su lengua ponzoñosa. Carlisle y Esme se sentían igual veían como cada día la personalidad de su hijo se volvía más retraída, ausente y temeroso, siempre estaba al lado de Bella y casi no sonreía. Ellos sabían que Bella estaba teniendo que cuidar de él durante la noche, consolarlo pues las pesadillas volvieron.

Edward soñaba con los ojos de Elizabeth clavados en él, siempre era un niño y ella siempre lo golpeaba o era un hombre y se llevaba a Bella con ella, como fuera el sueño siempre se despertaba gritando y peleando con una amenaza que no estaba. Faltaban solo dos días para el juicio y Bella se encontraba completamente agotada físicamente, no había dormido en más de una semana y al igual que su Ángel ella, no había podido alimentarse bien. Era como si volvieran a Forks, a esa cabaña, en donde solo comía porque ella así lo quería.

-Bella no quiero volver a verla.

Dijo Edward abrazado a Isabella, la noche antes del juicio.

-si queremos que esa culebra no salga nunca de una celda, debes decir en esa corte todo lo ocurrido ángel, yo también lo hare mi cielo no te dejare solo ni un segundo, yo testificare primero luego iras tú, no tengas miedo Angel, ella ya no puede hacerte daño y después de esto, ya no volveremos a saber de ella.

-lo prometes mi Bella, lo prometes.

-si lo prometo mi amor, lo prometo.

2 de abril Royal Courts of Justice, 11:30 am, estaban en los pasillos esperando ser llamados a testificar. Bella fue la primera en ser llamada como le había dicho a Edward, a los 20 minutos fue llamado. Entro a la sala y se heló al ver los ojos de Elizabeth puestos en él, ella lo veía con odio y rencor, en ese momento sintió la sangre helársele y tanto Bella como sus padres tenían miedo de que sufriera un ataque de pánico. Bella, antes de entrar a la corte le dijo algo y él lo recordó.

-Edward_ en esa sala solo estoy yo, solo yo mi amor, mírame a mí, solo tú y yo Ángel._

Edward la miro, y el mundo, el miedo y el veneno desaparecieron. Tomo valor y se sentó frente a la anaconda. Mirando a Bella como si fuese lo único en todo el lugar. Edward Anthony Cullen conto cada detalle de su vida con la que suponía era su madre. Al final vio como Bella lo miraba y le decía un _'te amo'_ con los labios, Elizabeth lo miraba atentamente todavía podía ver el temor a ella en los ojos del niño y eso lo aprovecharía.

-antes de dictar la sentencia ¿tiene usted algo que decir señorita Masen?

Y con la más grande malicia se volteó hacia Isabella y luego hacia Edward, dándolo esa mirada fría que el hacía ya años que había sabido reconocer, era la que estaba antes de cada insulto o golpe, esa a la que él le temía, la causante de tantos sufrimientos y heridas.

-en realidad si, Eddy que linda novia tienes, ¿te ama verdad? Sufrirías mucho si le pasara algo. Eres mio y siempre lo serás, recuerdas mi niño, recuerda lo que te dije.

-señora masen, no acepto ese comportamiento en mi corte.

Billy Black, juez de la corte por más de 10 años, sabía que la mujer acababa de amenazar abiertamente al chico que parecía aterrado por la voz de la mujer, así que sintió la más grande alegría al dictar la sentencia hacia el demonio con cara de mujer que tenía en frente.

-esta corte dicta que a partir de hoy la señorita Elizabeth Masen será recluida y pagara una condena de 35 años de prisión por el secuestro y abuso a Edward Anthony Cullen, además, deberá pagar la suma de 2, 000,000 de libras a la familia Cullen por danos y perjuicios.

Elizabeth pericia no escuchar miraba a Edward mientras el guardia se la llevaba de la sala y como último acto presencial de maldad hacia Carlisle y Esme grito:

-Disfrútalo Carlisle, disfruten sus días con él, porque lo como hice años, te enviare su cadáver en una caja lo haré y reiré de ello, esta vez será él, lo juro. A ti niño idiota, no dejare que disfrutes de nada, me perteneces y siempre lo harás, la matare escuchaste, la matare, no mereces nada, te quitare la felicidad igual como lo hiso ella. Los odio, los odio, siempre los odiare.

Carlisle, como su esposa a su lado, perdía fuerzas y antes de que ella callera, la atrapo entre sus brazos, Bella intentaba calmar a Edward. Él no apartaba la vista de la puerta por donde se habían llevado a la mujer que tanto daño le haba hecho, su voz se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, nunca le había aterrado más, de todo lo que Elizabeth había hecho que las palabras que pronuncio antes de ser sacada de la sala _'la matare, escuchaste, la matare' _se dio cuenta del terror que sentía, entonces fue cuando a lo lejos empezó a escuchar la voz de Bella, quien lo llamaba con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos.

-Ángel mírame, mírame, Edward por favor, niño vuelve con migo, ella no te dañara ya no podrá, por favor mi amor vuelve a mí, vuelve.

-Bella.

-estas aquí, ya paso mi cielo, ya paso.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Bella, estaba sentada encima de él, sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos. Él la abrazo y lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, a pesar de las amenazas, en ese momento, él se sintió completamente libre. Al salir de la corte fotógrafos y periodistas, todos, querían la primicia, pero en esos momentos lo único que ellos deseaban era dormir, descansar y aferrarse a las personas que amaban. Carlasle logro calmar a Esme prometiéndole que protegería a su hijo, maldijo una y mil veces a Elizabeth, por hacer pensar a Esme que no era suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Edward por si sola. Los medios, de inmediato transmitieron el veredicto y fotos de la familia saliendo de la corte.

.

En la calle frente a la corte, tal y como había sido pactado, Jane Miller esperaba y observaba. Su hora llagaría. Era fría como su empleadora y hacía años que no tenía nada que perder, no sentía nada, cualquier hombre que se apareciera solo lo usaba tenía sexo salvaje y hasta doloroso en ocasiones con él y luego lo desechaba. Mataría a esa niña pues, por su culpa, ella no pudo tener lo único que había adorado en la vida.

Jane Miller y su hermano nacieron en Serrato, ambos trabajaban en un hotel perteneciente a la familia Volturi. Eran raros los días en que algunos de los miembros de la familia pasaran por las instalaciones, pero un día se anunció la llegada al hotel del hijo menor de la familia y su padre. Marco Volturi, enseñaba a su hijo menor como administrar sus hoteles, y ese verano a la edad de 17 años ella lo vio por primera vez. Trabajaban solo por el verano, ella como ayudante de resección y su hermano gemelo James, como botones, tenían pensado estudiar en Inglaterra, a ella le gustaba el arte y la música, en cambio a su hermano le gustaba la administración y los hospitales, reunieron suficiente dinero para irse y esperar encontrar un buen trabajo al llagar allá.

El último día de trabajo luego de su pago, ella se fue a la playa se sentó en la arena pensaba en el futuro y pensaba en los hermosos ojos de Félix Volturi quien el día anterior había pasado frente a ella y le regalo una sonrisa, era una buena chica de buen corazón y pocas ambiciones, aunque el mundo era un lugar desconocido para ella, ya que nunca había salido más allá de las fronteras de su hermoso Serrato.

-hola…..me puedo sentar, veo que estas sola, ¿puedo acompañarte?...

Félix Volturi se sentaba a su lado y ella no podía creer su suerte.

-…. ¿trabajas en el hotel?

-ya no.

-Félix ¿y tú eres?

-Jane.

-tienes un hermoso nombre, si no trabajas más en el hotel ya ¿Qué harás?

-mi hermano y yo iremos a Inglaterra, el estudiara Administración Hospitalaria y yo estudiare música, en realidad él se ira por mí no me dejaría sola.

-yo estudiare Medicina en Oxford, allá tal vez nos encontremos eres agradable y ¿Qué te gusta de la música? Digo no a todos les gustan los escenarios ¿qué te gusta a ti?

-quiero componer, toco la guitarra y el piano.

-bueno, me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué tal si te veo aquí mañana chica piano podrás?

-está bien.

Todo un mes vivió Jane en una completa ilusión al pleno estilo cenicienta, las conversaciones entre ellos se hicieron más extensas y cuando llego la hora de partir ella ya estaba completamente enamorada de él. Cuando llego a Londres, se pusieron en contacto y cada jueves se juntaban en El museo de instrumento del conservatorio. Pero para Félix, ella solo era una amiga y se lo había hecho saber en innumerables ocasiones. Un día, Félix conoció a Heidy Denali y Jane se vio perdiendo a quien se había convertido en su amor, para siempre.

A ella y a su hermano les iban bien, él había conseguido un nuevo trabajo y les estaba permitiendo comprar y vivir muy cómodamente. Una Noche James llego a su departamento con un bulto en brazos, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era un bebe de unos de unos cuantos meses de hermosos ojos verdes, James le dijo que debía cuidarlo por un par de días hasta que lo recogieran.

-de quien es este niño Jeme ¿en qué me metiste?

-tranquila, pronto no será nuestro problema y tendremos 500,000 mil libras para disfrutar sin tener que trabajar por largo tiempo. Lo que la persona que vendrá haga con él, o de quien es, no nos tiene que importar.

El dinero, y la promesa de este, la sedujo y cuido al niño por un mes, un día tocaron el timbre y vio a una mujer hermosa la cual decía que era la madre del niño y venia por él, le dijo que estaba conforme con el trabajo realizado y les dejo 100,000 mil libras más de lo acordado más la promesa de llamarlos por cualquier otro trabajo. Fue así como seducida por el dinero Jene cambio de carrera. Jane y James Miller, se convirtieron en un equipo, el cual, era capaz de investigar y cumplir cualquier trabajo, no importaba la paga ella era el cerebro y su hermano quien actuaba.

Pasaron 13 años y la llamada de Elizabeth Masen llego.

Tuvieron que trasladarse a Estados Unidos en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Cuando lo vio, descubrió una nueva oportunidad para ella, su amor de siempre, Félix Volturi frente a ella, más reservado, un tanto callado y desalineado, pero era él. Pero él la descubrió, la reconoció al igual que hiso con su empleadora. Era un hombre inteligente, ella lo sabía y a unos minutos de estar conversando con ella se dio cuenta que él había descubierto lo que había hecho ella y su hermano hacía ya tantos años. Elizabeth, sin dudar, envió a que terminara con su vida. Ella le rogo que se marchara con ella, le dijo que lo amaba, pero él solo le hablaba de Heidy y su amor por ella, así que Jane por primera vez e inundaba con el demonio de los celos y la rabia, con sus propias manos dejo inconsciente a Félix Volturi. Tras el golpe tomo el arma y le disparo, justo en ese musculo que nunca pudo llegar a latir por ella. Solo tenía que decir que por lo menos la quería, o que podía llegar a quererla algún día, que se iría con ella para salvar su vida. Félix ya tenía tres amores y ninguno de ellos era Jene. Ese día, Félix Volturi rogó a Dios en silencio y en su agonía le pidió que protegiera a su hija y a Edward. Lloro, pues, él no iba a poder verlos crecer y ser la gran mujer que fue su madre y el gran hombre que sabía, se convertiría Edward. Si solo hubiese escuchado a su sensata cabeza y hubiese ignorado a Elizabeth al verla. Pero la rabia pudo más, y todos los golpes del niño, que era su hijo, llegaron a la mente del hombre, y lo hicieron actuar por impulso acusando a la mujer y amenazándola con denunciarla.

Félix Volturi murió y en Jane Miller, nació el más grande odio por aquel que había sido, según sus delirios, el causante del que ella tuviera que matar al único hombre a quien había amado. Así, se quedó observando a Edward desde lejos, le quitaría a su ser amado así como su sola existencia le obligo a ella matar al suyo.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen ambas parejas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, al entrar Edward de forma posesiva y demandante atrapo a Bella entre la puerta y su cuerpo besándola con posesión, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él, ella lo sabía, Edward la necesitaba y no de forma suave.

-te necesito Ángel, no me digas no, te necesito. Necesito estar dentro de ti perderme en ti toda la noche mi niña, por favor, por favor.

Ella atrapo su boca diciéndole de esa forma que estaba allí para él. Agarro sus nalgas con increíble presión y él tumbo en la cama y le arranco el vestido, seguido por sus bragas y su sostén, se quitó su propia ropa y sin más se hundió en ella de manera brusca y profunda haciendo que ambos gruñeran y gritaran el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo.

-Oh Dios Edward.

-mmmm, Bella.

Empezó a embestirla de forma urgente rápida haciendo que los pechos de Bella saltaran haciendo que se excitara aún más, se sujetó de la cama y con vos ronca y distorsionada dijo.

-Sujétate fuerte Ángel, voy a perderme en ti hasta que muera, lo necesito cielo, te necesito. Te amo, te amo y moriría si no estuvieras aquí. Ya hubiese muerto Isabella.

-ven por mi Ángel, ven por mí, hazlo duro niño, duro no te contengas.

-oh Dios te amo.

Ella abrió las piernas hasta el dolor y él entró y salió de ella una y otra vez, embestía con fuerza animal y su inmensa verga dura como diamante bruto, se hundía en el coño de Isabella con tal elegancia, que el solo hecho de observarlos excitaba aún más. El metió su mano entre ellos y empezó a masajear su clítoris, Bella se removía y estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la tortura, cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo él se detuvo y salió de ella bajando y posicionándose con su rostro sobre su muy anchado coño y lamiéndolo hasta la locura, Isabella grito su primer orgasmo, pero él no se detuvo y entro en ella dos dedos y los movía con urgencia quería hacerla llegar nuevamente se movía y chupaba su clítoris de forma casi demente.

-EDWARD, EDWARD Oh Dios más, mas, Ángel oh.

En gritos agónicos exploto en su segundo orgasmo de la noche y aun con los espasmos de este, él la volteó posicionándose sobre su espalda y entro nuevamente en ella, la posición lo hacía llegar más allá de donde no había podido esa noche y ella respondió gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Luego de unas embestidas la volteo nuevamente. Necesitaba ver su rostro compungido por el placer, necesitaba perderse en ella.

-te amo mi niña, no me dejes nunca, moriría sin ti, mmmm oh, siempre tan estrecha para mí.

-nunca Ángel, nunca, más fuerte, más.

El subió una de sus piernas a sus hombros y de la forma más sensual e indecorosa Bella empezó a masturbarse frente a él haciendo que Edward ya no pudiera contenerse más. La imagen era de puro pecado, ella sonrojada y jadeando, exponiendo sus senos para el mienta sus dedos acariciaban su ya rojo e hinchado sexo haciéndola convulsionar, explotaron juntos esta ves llamándose y él se desplomo sobre ella besándola y apretando su cuerpo hacia él de forma posesiva.

-tranquilo Ángel, estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte, no lo haré, nos quedan años mi vida, muchos años juntos.

-te amo mi Isabella.

-te amo Edward, te amo mucho.

Se quedaron dormidos mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida y estaría allí para el no importando cual fuera la situación o el problema.

-Descansa cielo, mañana será un nuevo día y prometo amarte más de lo que lo hago hoy.

Le susurro a Edward aun sabiendo que él ya estaba dormido.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado….**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
